She's Mine!
by 6AwsumPossum9
Summary: Pregnant Margo isn't aware that her relationship with her BF is abusive.  Embry imprints on her and is determined to have her to himself, at any cost.  A dark side of imprinting.  Embry/OC
1. Margo and Hunter

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! I only own the plot of this story and the characters I've created.

Please enjoy!

* * *

"I've got a surprise for you," I heard Hunter say.

I turned to look at him, his eyes all wide and expectant. He even had his goofy grin on that I loved. One side of his face had the lips being pulled upward while the other side (his right to be exact) was straight. His bushy eyebrows were furrowed, as if he was going over something inside that head of his. And the eyes were glistening and had creases at the end. "What is it?" I asked, smiling.

Hunter took his shirt off and I saw a piece of white cloth taped over his left pectoral. He took off some of the tape and gently peeled the cloth back. On his pec was a tattoo of a heart with "Margo" on it in fancy writing.

Normally, someone would be a little creeped out if someone tattooed their name on them. However, I think it shows how much Hunter really loves me. My smile got even bigger and I reached up to kiss him as a thank you. After that, Hunter put the cloth back over it. "I got it yesterday after I dropped you off at your house," he told me, pulling me into his warm body… a little too warm body. I hope he's not getting sick. The Prom's next week and I'm not going if he's not.

"You alright?" I asked. "You're feeling a little warm."

Hunter just nodded. "It's nothing."

I've been dating Hunter for two years now, and I know we're going to be together forever. We met during sophomore orientation at Forks High School. I had just moved there from El Paso, Texas, so I was all lonely. Thankfully Hunter offered to hang out with me, which I gladly said yes to. That weekend, he took me out to Port Angeles for dinner and a movie. The restaurant was a nice Italian one and we saw a scary movie. I couldn't help but hide my face in Hunter's chest during some death scenes, which were no bother at all to him. Two dates afterwards, Hunter asked me to be his girlfriend and I accepted.

I have the perfect relationship. I'm dating one of the school's handsomest men, and I don't have to share! Hunter said that I'm the only company he needs, so he doesn't have any friends. He's nineteen and already moved out of his parents' house; that meant that I never had to be approved by Mom. Hunter wanted me to get rid of my friends, but after some compromise, I got to keep a select few. However, I don't hang out with them that much because all my free-time belongs to Hunter. My parents like him…or they used to. It was accident, I told them. They wouldn't listen though. Hunter would never mean to hurt me…he just lost his temper.

_"We're going to the beach tomorrow," Hunter told me as he was driving me to my house._

_"Alright. The one in La Push?" I asked, hoping to have a nice conversation today._

_"No shit! First Beach is the only good one. Seriously, you're lucky I put up with your stupidity, or else you'd be lonely," Hunter snapped._

_I rolled my eyes. He meant to say "yes." He's probably just having a bad day. "Okay. I got this yellow bikini a while ago-"_

_"No bikinis!" Hunter yelled. He pulled up in front of my house. He turned to face me and grabbed my left arm. "I'm the only one who gets to see that much! You're going to wear shorts and one of my t-shirts."_

_Am I going to get to wear that $50 bikini? I sighed as I began to get out of the truck. I sighed too loudly though._

_Hunter tightened his grip on my arm. "What was that?" he yelled._

_The loudness of his voice startled me, causing me to slip, my legs going under the truck. Hunter kept his death grip on my arm and then I heard the sickening crack of my bone. I screamed and Hunter let go, allowing me to fall on the sidewalk. "You broke my arm!" I cried, tears streaming down my face._

_Hunter was already out of the truck and at my side. He roughly put his hand over my mouth. "Shut up or someone might hear!" he hissed. He picked me up and threw me back into the truck. He ran around to the driver's side and sped away. After getting gas, he drove to the hospital._

That was the end of junior year though. My parents weren't happy that he drove me home while he only had a permit because it's like illegal or something. I don't know. Hunter said that I don't need to drive because he's going to take care of me. I begged my parents not to press charges, and they agreed and thought that Hunter was sixteen and didn't want to sue a minor. I never told my parents that Hunter was held back freshman year…twice. He was eighteen when that happened.

Besides that, Hunter is a loving boyfriend. He checks up on me every day. When I went to Albuquerque to visit my grandparents, he called me every night to make sure I was fine and to tell me he loved me. He'll even drive by my house at night sometimes to make sure I'm safe. Hunter also makes sure no pervert messes with me. When he took me to the movies last month, he beat the crap out of some thirteen year old because he was looking at my chest. I didn't notice, so I guess it was alright for Hunter to teach him a lesson. Hunter also convinced me to delete my Facebook because of all the dangerous sex offenders on there.

_"Everyone in the world has a Facebook!" I yelled, trying to pull Hunter away from my laptop before he could delete my profile. "I can't be the only person who doesn't!"_

_"I don't have one!" Hunter countered._

_"Then get one and I'll friend you."_

_"No! You're deleting your profile and that's final!" Hunter yelled, clicking "delete." And then my profile was gone._

_I shook my head. "You're crazy," I muttered. Then it came as fast as lightening. I wouldn't have noticed if not for the discomfort on my face. Hunter had punched me right in the left eye. That's going to look ugly._

_"Is it crazy for me to protect you from those sickos? Are do you like it? You disgusting whore!" He then spit on me and went home._

Hunter called to apologize later that night. But I told him it was my fault. I shouldn't be on those dangerous websites. And after all, he only wanted me to be safe.

"Do you want to try again?" Hunter asked me as he pulled in front of his house. My parents left for Portland for the week, so I'll be secretly living with Hunter while they're gone. I mean, graduation's only two weeks away. After that, we're moving to Berkeley to attend the university there. But we're not moving until early August.

"I guess," I shrugged. We walked inside Hunter's small house that his parents bought him. It was one story, one bedroom, and one bathroom. It sucks, but at least it's something.

Hunter led me to the bedroom and walked back into the living room to lock the front door. He then walked back into the bedroom and laid down on the bed next to me. He still had his shirt off from showing me the new tattoo. He was built. He nice biceps and a six pack. He used to be in the wrestling team, but got kicked off for having bad grades. How he got into UC Berkeley, I don't know. "Can we use a condom tonight?" I asked.

Hunter's face fell. I know he's still sad about what happened. I'm just glad he could forgive me.

_"Ms. Estrada?" Dr. Cullen asked as he entered the room._

_I immediately tensed up and gripped Hunter's hand; I'm glad he came with me. I really wanted him to see. But now, I know something's wrong, especially since the nurse brought in the doctor._

_Dr. Cullen sat down in the chair by me and grabbed my free hand, making Hunter grip mine harder. It felt weird. Hunter's hand was all hot and a little sweaty. Dr. Cullen's, on the other hand (literally), was cold and hard._

_"Margo-" the doctor began, but I cut him off._

_"Please," I whimpered, tears starting to well up in my eyes, "please tell me everything's fine."_

_Dr. Cullen looked down and that's when my tears broke free. Hunter let go of my hand._

_"These things just sometimes happen," Dr. Cullen said, looking up at me again. "I'm very sorry Margo, but you've miscarried."_

That phrase still haunts me in my dreams. "You've miscarried." My baby died before I could know its gender, pick out a name, buy a crib, or even tell my parents. Ever since I've been afraid to have sex with Hunter. The last time we did it was four weeks ago. I know that thing happens, but I don't want to go through it again.

"You'll be fine," Hunter said as he took off his pants. "Who knows? We might get a second chance."


	2. Embry

I knew we should've used a condom that other time. We didn't though, and now I'm staring at the demon pink plus on my pregnancy test. What if I lose this child too?

I walked out of the bathroom and was immediately faced by Hunter.

"What's it say?" he asked, his voice shaking.

I couldn't find the words, so I just showed him the test. He stood and looked at it for a few seconds. He then looked up at me and smiled. "We got a second chance," he smiled.

I just nodded. I didn't want a second chance. This baby will probably leave me too.

"Aren't you happy?" Hunter asked me when he realized that I wasn't smiling.

I shook my head. I only got in one full shake when Hunter slapped me. It swung my head harshly to the right and I could feel some of my cheek split open.

"Don't ruin this for me," he growled. Then he put on a happy face again. "Let's go celebrate."

I changed my clothes and put make up over the bruise that was forming on my cheek bone. After a few minutes I was ready. I don't take as long as most girls ever since I got a boy's haircut. It may make me look fourteen, but it saves me half an hour in the morning.

Hunter walked me to the truck and even helped me get in. I can tell that he's going to be ten-thousand times more protective due to my being pregnant. He decided it was okay for us to skip school today. I was fine with that. It's Friday which means tomorrow is Prom! I'm so excited. I've already picked out my dress. It's a yellow one that has a black bow around the waist.

"Let's just have breakfast at the beach," Hunter said.

I just nodded. Hunter's ideas are always good. I wish I had good ideas, but he says that I shouldn't waste my time trying to think. After a twenty minute drive to La Push, Hunter stopped at a grocery store that way we could get some donuts and coffee. Well, I had to get water.

We walked inside the store and saw that it was pretty empty. The kids were probably at school and the adults at work. "Go find the donuts," Hunter said as he walked to the ATM.

I started down an aisle that looked like it had donuts, but all I saw was bread. I continued searching until I realized that the donuts were on the very top shelf, way out of my reach. I looked around. Hunter was probably getting one of those Starbucks bottled coffees and my water.

Then I saw a really tall man. Actually, he was more of a giant. He was well over six feet, perhaps even seven? His muscles strained the sweater he wore, which made him look like a big teddy bear on steroids. He had the blue apron on that all the employees wore. I walked up to the man and cleared my throat.

He turned around and l gasped. I only reached his pecs, which seemed pretty defined. Damn! Why can't Hunter take steroids? The man had light russet skin and cropped black hair that looked kind of spiky. When he looked down at me, his brown eyes widened and his chiseled jaw dropped.

"I was wondering if you could help me reach the donuts," I asked, starting to feel a little insecure with this god staring at me.

The man just continued to look at me. It was as if he had been blind, but saw his first sight. I looked at his nametag which read _EMBRY_.

"Embry?" I asked.

Embry shook his head, getting his focus back. "I'm sorry," he said. "What did you need?"

"I wanted to know if I could use your tallness."

A giant smile spread on his handsome face and he eagerly nodded. "Of course," he said. Maybe it was just bad hearing, but it sounded like Embry was desperate to help me.

I walked over to the donuts –Embry only a few inches behind- and pointed to them. "I need a box of those," I said. "The powdered ones."

Embry just simply raised his arm and grabbed a box. "The powdered ones are my favorite too," he said as he handed it to me.

I shook my head. "My boyfriend likes the powdered. My favorite's the chocolate," I said. I just wanted Hunter to be happy, so I compromised.

Embry's smile faded and he took the box out of my hands and put it back on the shelf. Before I could complain, he grabbed a different box and handed it to me. I saw that this box had both powdered and chocolate donuts in it.

"Thanks," I said.

Embry's smile came back. "So do you live on the reservation?" he asked, most likely trying to get me to put in a good word to his boss.

"No, I live in Forks," I said.

"That sucks," he muttered. Then he looked at me and quickly added "only because it's colder there than here!" His face got all red.

I chuckled. "Says the man who's wearing a sweater in June." I couldn't blame him though. It was only fifty degrees outside, but that was pretty good for here.

"It's part of the work uniform. Always has me boiling," Embry chuckled and pretend panted.

I laughed and Embry's smile grew bigger. "You're funny," I said. Then, if it were possible, Embry's smile doubled, taking up most of his face. He even got red again.

I saw Hunter walking over to the cashier.

"I gotta go," I told Embry, whose smile disappeared completely. I could've sworn it looked like he was going to hold me back, but it was probably in my imagination. "Thank you so much for your help."

I turned around and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Embry quickly said.

I turned back and saw that he had walked after me.

"Yes?"

"I didn't catch your name."

I smiled. "My name's Margo." I then walked back over to Hunter and handed him the box of donuts. He paid the cashier and as we left, I waved good-bye to Embry who eagerly waved back.


	3. Phasing

**EPOV**

Margo. Such a beautiful name; and not one that you hear every day. Her name matches her physical beauty. She was nice and slender with short black hair that almost framed her pale face. She had natural colored make up on and didn't wear any eye-liner. She let her true beauty show.

I watched as she handed the box of donuts to her boyfriend- Holy shit! That guy's about ready to phase! I can't let my Margo be near- wait. Did I just say "my Margo"? _Calm down Embry. She's not yours…yet._ Still, I had to get Margo away from that guy before he hurts her.

I shuddered at that thought. I knew that imprinting made you fall in love, but not this much. I couldn't think of anything else. All I could do was think of yellow jackets, minty gum, blue jeans, brown eyes, Margo.

I ran over to my boss who was acting as cashier since we were short on help.

"Leah!" I yelled to get her attention.

"She groaned. "What?"

"You got to let me go."

"Why the hell would I do that? I don't want to work by myself."

I leaned in closer to her. I knew it was silly since we were the only ones in the store, but I think it made me look intimidating.

"I imprinted on that girl that just walked out of here," I growled.

Leah looked up at me, shocked. Then she looked a little mad. "Fine," she huffed. "I'll just call Seth and tell him to come help me."

"Thank you so much!" I told her as I ripped my apron off and tossed it behind the counter.

"We have to pay for those dumbass!" Leah yelled as she saw that I accidentally ripped a hole in my apron.

"Take it out of my paycheck!" I yelled as I ran outside to find Margo before it was too late.

**MPOV**

Hunter pulled up to the beach and parked in the tiny, empty parking lot. Since it was freezing outside, we just decided to eat our breakfast in the truck.

As Hunter finished his tenth donut (I managed to only get one), his grabbed at his stomach. "Crap. I don't feel so good," he whined. Well that's not a big surprise.

"You shouldn't have eaten all those," I said, pointing to the empty box sitting on his lap. "Have some of my water."

I handed Hunter my water bottle, and with two seconds, he gulped it all down. Oh well, at least I got a sip. "It didn't help."

"Wanna go back to the grocery store and get some Pepto?"

Hunter shook his head. "It's not just my stomach. My whole body feels like it's on fire."

I cocked my eyebrow. Was it a fever?

"I'm gonna get some fresh air." Hunter jumped out of the truck and slammed the door behind him. I grabbed the keys out of the ignition and followed after him as he began to walk down the beach.

"Wait up!" I yelled as I scurried behind. Hunter was moving really fast.

He stopped and turned to face me. Sweat was on his forehead and his cheeks were all red. I sort of envied him because I'm freezing my butt off. My small jacket is not helping at all.

"Let's just wade," Hunter suggested. "The cold water should cool me off."

I nodded and took off my shoes. I stuffed my socks in them and just set them on the sand. We're the only ones at the beach. The chances of anyone stealing my cheap shoes are pretty slim.

I walked over to Hunter who just tossed his shoes and socks over to where mine were. He put his arm around my waist and began to walk down the shore, holding me tightly to his hot (temperature-wise body. I guess Prom's out of the question if he's sick.

"So I've been thinking," Hunter said, "if it's a boy, I like the name Victor."

"What if it's a girl?" I asked. I always wanted a baby girl a little more than a boy.

"Hmm…I like Crystal."

"Eh," I shrugged. I liked the name Crystal, but it always made me think of a rock. I'd be pretty pissed if my parents named me after something found in a cave or underground.

We continued walking like this for a while until Hunter stopped and shouted. "FUCK!" he screamed. He pushed me away and I fell on the sand, hitting my face.

I glanced back at Hunter to see him sitting next to me on the sand, pulling sea urchin spikes out of his foot. They must've gone in pretty deep because his foot was already all red with gushing blood.

"Leave them in," I said. "You'll bleed too much."

"Shut your whore mouth!" he yelled at me. "You can't leave shit like this in you. Fucking retard!" He then began to shake as he pulled the third spike out. In fact he was shaking a lot, almost like he was having a seizure.

I'd call 911 right now, but I left my phone in the truck, and there was no way I'd ditch Hunter while he's in this much pain. I felt my nose bleeding from when I hit the ground, but I forced myself to concentrate on Hunter. I heard that when people have seizures, you have to put something in their mouth to prevent them from biting off their tongue.

"Fuck! Fuck!" Hunter screamed as he tried to pull out the last spike, but his shaking prevented him from doing so. His hands were moving so fast, they were blurred and his chest was thumping so hard, I'm surprised his bones didn't crack. Then he sprouted fur.

I rubbed my eyes to make sure I wasn't hallucinating. Perhaps I was knocked unconscious when I fell? Nope, the fur was spreading up Hunter's chest to his neck and covered his face. Then his body…exploded. He didn't explode into tiny pieces, but instead…there was a giant wolf in front of me. Right at the wolf's paws were Hunter's jeans and shirt which were ripped beyond repair.

The wolf had Hunter's eyes and scared expression. It howled and I screamed. I started to back away slowly, but it limped after me, keeping weight off its left hind leg, whimpering. Then a sea urchin spike fell out of its paw.

"H-Hunter?" I whispered.

The wolf barked. The loud noise scared me and had me fall back to the sand.

Then the wolf shrank back into Hunter. However, this was a different Hunter. He was a foot taller and all his muscles were larger, like those of a football quarterback, not a high school wrestler.

"What the hell?" Hunter cried as he looked down at his naked form.

"What?" I asked. "What the fuck was that?"

Hunter shook his head. "I don't know," he whimpered. Tears began to pour down his face. "Please help me." He then crawled over to me and took me into his arms. He tightened his grip when I shivered against his hot skin.

"That hurts!" I yelled as the hug became too rough.

Hunter let go. "Something's wrong!" he cried. "I barely used my strength that time. And I could hear voices when I was a wolf."

"Are you sure?" Is he trying to tell me he's a schizophrenic werewolf? "How did this happen?"

"I don't know." Then Hunter looked up and growled…growled? His eyes widened and he covered his mouth with his now large hands.

I turned around to see a truck drive by. The driver looked an awful lot like someone I knew, but I couldn't pin point it. "What the hell?" I asked Hunter.

He dropped his hands and covered his exposed private area. "I don't know," he whispered. "I just saw that guy and he got me so mad…I-" Hunter began to shake again and soon he was wolf again.

The wolf whimpered and laid its head on the sand, and then covered it with its giant paws.

Then a growl came from the other side of the beach. We looked down and saw another giant wolf running this way. Hunter shot up and began to snarl, the hair on his back standing up. He walked in front of me and took a protective stance.

"Should I run?" I asked him.

He nodded his giant wolf head.

I turned and dashed up the beach to where the truck was. The other wolf had just smacked into Hunter. I looked back to see them tackling one another, the other wolf winning. Another growl was heard and then Hunter and the wolf stopped fighting. The other wolf sat while Hunter frantically looked around for the source of the noise. Then a giant black wolf ran up to them and growled at the other wolf. Hunter shrugged his wolf shoulders and began to walk away until the black wolf growled again, making him sit down on the sand. I could've sworn the wolf that attacked Hunter, which had gray fur with black spots, laughed. Hunter then looked at me and jerked his head, as if telling me to get out of here.

I continued running to the truck.


	4. I Imprinted on Her!  She's Mine!

**EPOV**

Where would she be? I was in my truck driving around the reservation looking for Margo. I had to find her before her boyfriend- I flinched at that word. Maybe once I tell her about imprinting, she'll leave him for me. I can only hope.

Anyways, as I drove I thought up some places she might be. She looked like she was a high school senior. That wasn't so bad. I graduated two years ago, so there's no big age gap. I turned the truck around and sped off for the high school. If that asshole hurts her when he phases, I'll fucking kill him. Damn. I knew that imprinting was supposed to be powerful, but all I could focus on was Margo's safety. I wanted to hold her and protect in my arms.

I passed the beach and saw her. She was near the water, looking at her boyfriend…were they skinny dipping? Her boyfriend was in the nude, but Margo still had her clothes on. At least she had some class, but I still wondered what she'd look like…

Her boyfriend growled at me, and I bared my teeth. I floored the gas and parked behind the tree line that was only about a five minute walk from Margo's position. I leapt out of my truck and phased, not even bothering to take off my clothes.

_What the fuck's happening to me? _Margo's boyfriend whimpered.

_Relax Hunter,_ Sam said, or thought. Whatever. So Margo's boyfriend is named Hunter.

_How do you know Margo?_ Hunter screamed.

I growled at him. The fact that he was getting pissed at me for knowing my imprint royally ticked me off.

_What the fuck's an imprint?_

Sam answered this one. _It's when a wolf finds his soul-mate, they imprint. It's sort of like an intense love at first sight-_

_You motherfucker!_ Hunter interrupted. _Margo belongs to me!_

I snarled and charged for him. I made it out of the tree line to see him crouching in front of my angel-

_Don't call her that! She's my angel! Not yours!_ Hunter yelled.

Margo looked at me with frightful and confused eyes. It hurt me a little to see her scared of me. Then I saw the blood coming from her nose. What happened?

As if on cue, Hunter's thoughts went back to a few minutes ago. He stepped on a sea urchin and shoved Margo away. She fell and hit her face on the ground.

_You're gonna die for hurting her!_

Margo asked Hunter if she should run.

_Yeah. I'll protect you._

_She can't hear you dumbass!_ I yelled. I then lunged and took out Hunter. Since he just phased, he had no idea what to do. He tried to bite me, but couldn't get a good chance. I kept swiping my paws at him, scratching his face. No big deal, they're already starting to heal. To kill him I'll just aim for the neck-

_Enough! _Sam ordered, making me stop. Stupid alpha! I just took a seat on the sand.

Hunter looked around. _There are more of you?_

Sam ran out of the tree line and up to us. Margo had stopped on her way to Hunter's truck to watch.

_Embry!_ Sam yelled, getting my attention. _I know that you imprinted, but Hunter just phased, so lay off him for a bit._

I rolled my eyes, earning a growl from Sam.

_Serves you right, bitch_, Hunter thought as he began to walk away. He was planning on telling Margo that he beat me.

_Hunter, sit!_ Sam ordered, and Hunter unwillingly obliged.

_How'd you make me do that?_ Hunter whimpered.

I laughed. Poor boy has a lot to learn.

Sam glared at me. I looked away just in time to see Margo speeding off. I wanted to run after her, but Hunter began to growl.

_That's my girlfriend asshole!_ He snarled.

_She's mine! I imprinted on her!_

Sam huffed. _Both of you shut up!_

Hunter and I were silenced.

_Now, it's obvious that you both love Margo, alright? So Hunter, go back to her and let her know you're okay. Then phase and tell Embry that it's alright to talk to her. Embry, when Hunter calls you, you tell Margo about imprinting. Then you guys let her choose who she wants to be with._

I sighed as Hunter ran off to her. Why did he get to go first?


	5. Don't Trust Embry!

I've been at Hunter's house for about half an hour now. He left his phone in his truck, which I drove here, so I couldn't call him. I just sat waiting on the couch, staring at the door. I hope he's okay. That gray wolf and the black wolf were both bigger than him….Could they be werewolves too?

The front door burst open and in walked the new, and naked, Hunter. He had to bow his head slightly to make it in the doorway now.

"Are you alright?" I asked, jumping off the couch and running over to him. E met me halfway and wrapped me in his arms. I now noticed that instead me coming up to nose, I barely reached the base of his neck.

Hunter let go of me for a second and closed and locked the door. He then came back and escorted me to the couch.

"Margo," said, then looked down at his naked form. "I'll be right back." He got up and went into the bedroom. After a few seconds, I heard him moan in annoyance. I walked in and held back a laugh.

Thanks to Hunter's new, huge body, only his boxers fit correctly. His shirt stopped before his bellybutton and the sleeves tore over his new biceps. His jeans didn't even make it to his thighs. He sighed and stripped to his boxers, which seemed a little tighter than usual.

We went to sit back on the couch, his arm around my shoulders.

"Margo," he said.

I looked up at him.

"I guess you already know, but I'm a werewolf."

"How long did you know?"

"I found out at the same time you did."

"Were you bitten by something?"

Hunter shook his head. "Sam said that it was in my genes."

"Who?"

"The black wolf."

"There are more werewolves?" I asked, sounding a little shaky. I leaned in closer to Hunter, and he tightened his grip. It hurt a little, but it made me feel comfortable. I then back up at him, who was staring down at me. "Why did that gray one attack you?"

Hunter growled and it vibrated his chest. "I'm not used to that yet," he muttered to himself. "But that wolf attacked me because he-" He stopped and thought for a second. Then the weirdest and creepiest look crossed his face.

Hunter looked down at me and grabbed my shoulders with his beefy hands. They totally engulfed my shoulders!

"Margo, that werewolf is crazy," Hunter whispered. "He's been stalking you. The only way I know this is because wolves can read one another's thoughts."

My eyes widened.

Hunter continued. "That wolf follows you and is obsessed with you. Don't ever go near him or else. He said that he'd do whatever to get you: murder, kidnap, anything. His name is Embry and-"

"I met him!" I interrupted. Hunter bared his teeth and growled again.

"You what?" he demanded, tightening his grip on me. That's going to leave a bruise.

"He worked at the grocery store we went to today. He got me donuts and asked my name," I quietly explained, looking at my lap.

Smack! My head jerked to the left as Hunter slapped me. "Idiot!" he screamed. "Do you have any idea what that psycho could've done if I weren't there! He would've stolen you!" Then Hunter paused and said in a deep voice, "he would've killed our baby."

My breathing sped up. Embry seemed like the nicest man in the world. Why on earth would he bring harm to my unborn child? Unless…Hunter's right. I must avoid that werewolf Embry at all costs.

"What do we do?" I asked.

Hunter stared at me, fear in his eyes. "First," he sighed, "I'll get you some ice for your eye." He got up and went into the kitchen.

Embry…the Embry that handed me the donuts and made me smile that short time? He's crazy?

Hunter came back to the couch and handed me a small plastic bag filled with ice. I put it to my right eye and winced in pain as the cold touched my most-likely purple skin.

"Baby, I'm real sorry to do this to you," Hunter said, grabbing my free hand.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

Hunter leaned closer to me, our noses touching.

"Can you buy me some clothes that fit?" he asked.

I leaned away and looked at him shocked. "Didn't you just say that there's a crazy werewolf out there that's obsessed with me?" I questioned.

Hunter nodded. "But I can't go around wearing only boxers forever!" He pulled me back to him.

"Please!"

I sighed. "Fine." I got off the couch and grabbed my purse from the bedroom. "Need anything else?"

"Get some food. I'm starving!" Hunter called out as he turned on the TV.

I walked outside and got into Hunter's truck. I started it up and drove off to Port Angeles. There was a nice cheap store that sold guy clothes. I might even have to find a Men's Big & Tall though. After forty-five minutes, I reached my destination. I pulled into the parking lot of an Old Navy. Hunter usually wears skulls and rock tees. But those are so expensive! At least here, I can get him more than one outfit. I entered the store and began browsing.

I managed to find some black shirts that had a guitar on them. He'd like those. I grabbed one and continued. After grabbing some red, blue, and one green shirt, I made my way over to the jeans. I turned the aisle and bumped into some warm wall.

"Sorry," I muttered as I looked at the person.

Then I realized I ran into Embry.


	6. Stealing Margo

I stared into the brown eyes of a psycho. Why didn't Hunter have to stay his same size? Why did he have to go all bodybuilder and need these stupid clothes? Embry just stared down at me, his face blank. I took a small step backwards. When I did, Embry growled and a step forward, leaving barely an inch between us.

I took the shirts and pressed them against my stomach, my hands on top of them.

"Embry, right?" I asked, deciding to play it cool.

He just narrowed his eyes at me and began to slightly shake.

"Well, it was nice to see you again, but I have shopping to do," I said. I glanced around the store. The only other person in here appeared to be the cashier. She was an average young woman. She wouldn't stand a chance against a psycho werewolf.

I walked around Embry and picked up some basketball shorts that were labeled XXL. These should fit Hunter; plus they have a stretchy waistband. I fast-walked over to the cashier. I was planning on looking at the baby clothes, but I guess I'll have to do that later. Besides, I don't even know the gender. I heard yellow's a safe color.

"Did you find everything alright?" the cashier asked me, a mandatory-smile coming on her face.

I nodded and put the clothes on the counter. She rang them up and my total was $78.

The cashier looked at me as I grabbed my wallet out of my purse.

"Here," a gruff voice sounded at my right.

I looked to see Embry swipe his credit card, paying for Hunter's clothes. I'll keep that a secret from Hunter.

The cashier handed me my bag and receipt. "Have a nice day," she said.

I walked out of the store, Embry following. I turned to face him. He still had a mad expression and narrowed eyes.

"Thanks so much," I said.

He simply nodded, not taking his eyes off me. "What happened?" he asked me, his voice sounding like it had forced control.

"I don't know what you're talking about," I admitted.

"Your eye."

"What about it?"

Embry pointed at the store window. I looked at it and realized what he was talking about. Where Hunter had hit me was a purple blotch covering my right eye.

"I fell," I said. "I had mopped the floors in the kitchen and totally slipped." I made a nervous chuckle. Hopefully Embry bought my lie. I just need to get out of here.

"Don't lie to me," Embry growled. He lifted his right hand and brushed my eye with it. I flinched away. Embry looked as if I had eaten his heart and regurgitated it.

"Sorry," he said, his eyes starting to look like a puppy's.

"It's cool," I said. "I have to go. Bye." I began to walk towards the truck.

Embry grabbed my arm. "Please don't go!" he cried. Why did this particular part of town have to empty right now? Maybe if I screamed, the cashier in Old Navy would hear and call 911.

"Let me go!" I cried, panic seeping my voice. My eyes began to well up with water.

Embry's sad expression got even sadder, if that were possible. "Don't be afraid of me," he whimpered, a tear falling from his left eye. "I'll never hurt you."

"Then let me go," I said, trying to pull my arm away. Embry just tightened his grip.

"Don't go back to him," he said, anger creeping into his voice.

I kicked forward and nailed Embry right in his testicles. He let go and bent over in pain.

I took this opportunity to run to the truck. I shoved my hand in my purse to search for the keys as I ran. I found them halfway there. I pressed the unlock button on them, but it wouldn't work. Stupid keys!

"Wait!" Embry yelled from behind me.

I threw my body into the truck with a loud thump. I shoved the key into the lock and-

Embry wrapped his strong arms around me, making me drop the keys and the bag and my purse.

"Please don't scream," he whispered into my ear. "It might draw attention."

"Please Embry!" I sobbed. I could barely say anything through the tears and sobs coming out of me. It was amazing I could even think.

"Shhh," Embry tried to soothe. "It'll be okay. I'm going to save you."

Even more tears started to pour out now. What did he mean by save me? I wish Hunter were here.

"Embry!" I pleaded. At the sound of his name, Embry's grip tightened around my stomach.

"Yes?" he asked in a shaky voice.

"Don't hurt me please!"

"I won't-"

"'Cause I really want to have this baby."

Everything got all quiet. Embry's grip loosened for about a second, then got tight again. If I wasn't pinned to the truck in his arms, I'd try running again.

Embry turned me around so I could face him.

"You're pregnant?" he asked in a monotone.

I nodded. At least I wasn't hysterical anymore, but I was still crying.

Embry looked down in thought for a moment. I tried to move a bit, but I was stuck in the embrace of Embry's iron arms. After a minute Embry nodded to himself as if he decided on something.

He looked at me; his brown eyes full of…love? "I meant it when I said I'll save you," he muttered, as if to himself. His left arm released me and grabbed my legs. He pushed on them, making me fall into his embrace, bridal style this time. He pulled me closer to his body and began running.

"Oh my God! Help me!" I screamed. "I'm being kidnapped!"

No one responded. The town was dead, mostly everyone at school or getting ready for Prom.

After twenty seconds of running at an impossible speed, Embry reached the tree line of the forest and ran inside. I passed out.

**EPOV**

Sam's going to kill me for doing this!

I glanced down at Margo in my arms. It made me want to throw up at the thought of her being terrified of me. If she never wanted to see me again, I'd understand. But there's no way I'm letting her go back to that bastard of a boyfriend she has.

I was outside the house when I heard him tell her that I was psycho and to stay away. I ran at that point, too early though. If I were there when he hurt her, I would've burst in the window and murdered him.

When she said she was pregnant, I knew what I had to do. I had to get Margo out of that poisonous place and keep her safe. It sounds crazy, I know, but maybe it'll be just what she needs to realize that I'm better for her! I plan to keep her at my house for the week. I'll let her go the day of graduation, so that she can walk and get her diploma, but hopefully that asshole won't be anywhere near.

Even though Margo's baby isn't mine, I know I'll still love and care for it. It's of her, and that makes it almost as perfect. We could be a family: her, the baby, me- _Whoa! Calm down Embry! She probably hates your guts right now!_ I ignored the voice in my head and continued running for five minutes. Then I dashed out of the tree line to the secluded road where I have parked my truck. I came back to Hunter's house just in time for him to tell Margo to buy him clothes. That lazy fuck!

I gently placed my angel in the passenger seat and did her seatbelt. I then jumped in the other side and drove off home.

After thirty minutes, I finally reached it. I turned off the truck and went over to Margo's side. I gently took her into my arms and carried her inside. Should I be concerned that she's still unconscious? No, she's most likely exhausted. Her idiot boyfriend phased today and I just kidnapped her. She needs her rest.

I walked upstairs to my room and laid her on my full-sized bed. I put the covers over her and kissed her forehead. I knew that there was no way she'd let me do that if she were awake, so it made me feel nasty. I locked the window and went downstairs to call Sam.

I live on my own, and have since I accidentally phased in front of my mother. She was horrified and called me a monster. When I returned from patrol one day, she was gone. She had packed up all her stuff and ditched town. She left all my belongings, the furniture, the TV, and money to pay for the utilities.

Leah was actually nice enough to get me a job working at the grocery store her mom let her inherit. It earned me a modest living, which I was content with.

I locked all the doors and windows in my house and went over to the phone. I dialed the number and waited about five seconds.

"_Hello?_" Emily answered.

"It's me Embry," I said. "Is Sam around?"

"_Oh Embry!_" Emily cheered. "_I heard you imprinted! Congrats! So when do I get to meet the lucky girl?_"

"Soon, I hope." That is if she'll ever speak to me again.

"_I'm happy for you. You deserve it. Here's Sam._"

"_Embry?" _Sam asked into the phone.

"Yeah," I said nervously. "I did something really bad."

There was only a pause, which signaled me to continue.

"I kidnapped Margo," I murmured, knowing that Sam could still hear though.

"_What? What the hell's wrong with you?_"

"No! Listen! Hunter beats her and she's pregnant! Please understand! I had to protest her!"

"_Kidnap?_"

"What if it were Emily in the same position?" I asked, feeling a little bad about bringing her into this.

Sam sighed. "_I'd do the same thing. Fine. I'll handle Hunter and you just stay on the down low. But bring Margo over tomorrow so Emily can meet her._"

"Sure," I said as I hung up.

I rushed back upstairs and into my room. Margo was still sleeping. I lifted the covers and took off her shoes and placed them at the foot of the bed. Then I replaced them over her.

I walked into the hallway to the linen closet. I grabbed a blanket and a spare pillow. I then walked back into my room, locked the door (I'm just paranoid I guess), set the blanket and pillow on the floor beside the bed. I wanted to hold Margo while she slept, but I know that'd only piss her off even more, so I'll settle with the floor.

It was still barely past noon, so I just laid on the floor, listening to Margo's heartbeat.


	7. You Can't Leave Me!

I woke up in a dark room. Could everything have been a dream? No, I know it's not. The side of my face where Hunter had hit me was a little sore. Even the bed gave it away. Hunter's bed wasn't this large and it had only two pillows. This was had four and even flannel sheets. I couldn't see the color of them, or anything in the room. Where am I?

Then I remembered: Embry had kidnapped me.

I shot up and saw that in glowing red digital numbers from where I suppose a nightstand was, told me that it was 11 at night. Then I heard a snore. It came from the right side of the bed. I outstretched my arm, but felt nothing. The sleeper must be on the floor.

I made my way to the foot of the bed. Once I felt the edge, I carefully crawled onto the floor. I proceeded to feel my way to a wall, avoiding the snores at the other side of the room. Once I found the wall, I luckily found the door within three seconds. Slowly stood up and found the doorknob. At first, it didn't turn, so I turned the lock on its face and then tried again. The door opened and I slipped out of the room, carefully closing the door shut behind me.

It was still hard to see, but the moonlight coming in through the windows helped me see some items. There were stairs leading down at the end of the hallway. I guess that's where I need to go. I slowly walked over to the stairs. The floorboards creaked when I set foot on the first step. I held my breath and listened. Embry continued snoring. I inched my way downstairs, probably taking ten minutes just to get down fourteen steps.

Once I was downstairs, I made my way over to where I think I saw a door. The first two doors I tried turned out to be a closet and a pantry. Then I reached a locked door. I turned both locks and undid the chain. I opened it and was greeted by the fresh scent of outside and rain. Of course a downpour just happened to start when I was going to make my escape.

"Margo?" I faintly heard Embry ask. His voice sounded tired. Maybe he was just talking in his sleep. I heard the upstairs floorboards creak and then Embry yelled "Margo! Where are you?"

I dashed outside, leaving the front door open. I didn't know where I was going or why I thought I could outrun a werewolf, but I ran regardless. I ran into the forest, my arms out in front of me. I hope to God I don't run into a tree and get knocked out. How embarrassing would that be?

"Margo!" I heard from not too far behind me. "Please! Just let me explain!"

I continued running and then I heard the sound of paws coming after me. I glance back and saw the gray wolf coming after me at an alarming speed.

I screamed and lost my balance. I stumbled and fell on the wet ground below. Embry reached me and stood directly above me.

"Please don't hurt me!" I begged, tears starting to fall from my eyes.

Embry whimpered and gently took my jacket into his mouth. Then in swift movement, he swung his head so that I was flung onto his back. It didn't hurt at all and I was greeted by very soft fur. I would've screamed or tried to jump off, but something told me to remain still. It was probably my instincts. I mean, I was on top of a giant wolf that could easily eat me if it got hungry.

Embry began to walk back to what I assume was his house. I rested my head on my arm and felt his back muscles shift as he carried me. When we reached the still-open front door, Embry phased back into human form and grabbed a hold of my legs, giving me a piggy-back ride. He carried me inside -shut and locked the door-, carried me upstairs, and set me down in the bedroom. He then turned on the light.

The bedroom was rather boring. There was a big bed with navy blue sheets, a wooden dresser, and a small TV. Embry must be a little short on money, or very modest. He walked over to the dresser and grabbed some boxers and slipped them one. Embry was pretty built. His muscles were way more defined than Hunter's and his cropped hair made him look a lot manlier I thought.

He continued to go through his dresser until he pulled out some basketball shorts and a red t-shirt. He put them on the bed. "I thought you might wanna change out of your wet clothes," he muttered as he left the room.

I locked the door and stripped my waterlogged outfit. I put on the clothes Embry had given me, finding that they were too big, of course. The shirt covered up half of my thighs and I had to use the string in the basketball shorts to tighten them so they wouldn't fall. I unlocked the door and sat down on the bed.

I laid back under the covers and got under the covers. Sure I'm in my kidnapper's house, but I'm still tired. I closed my eyes and after a while, Embry came back in. I fell asleep to the sound of him crying.

**EPOV**

She hates me. My Margo hates me.

I had woken up at the sound of the door squeaking open. Thanks to this whole being a werewolf thing, my senses were a lot sharper. The door squeaked and the rain became a little clearer and easier to hear. I tiredly lifted my head from my pillow and smiled a little bit. Margo's scent engulfed the room. She wore a light perfume that smelt exactly like fresh pineapple.

"Margo?" I asked. I wanted to make sure she was still asleep and that the sound of the door hadn't woken her up too. It was most likely Sam or Emily. I had given them a house key just in case they needed something.

I got up to go see what they wanted. I looked at the empty bed. "Margo!" I yelled. I flung off the blanket and even checked under the mattress. "Where are you?"

I heard foot steps dash outside. It was Margo who had opened the door! She was trying to leave me to go back to Hunter! He'd surely kill her when she returned without his clothes. I had sent Jared to the Old Navy to retrieve Margo's purse, but I told him to leave the clothes and the keys for Hunter's truck, just as something to make me feel better.

I quickly ran downstairs, literally jumping most of them. I made it to the doorway to see my angel run into the tree line. No! What if she fell of what if a bloodsucker got her? I shook that last possibility from my mind. If there was a bloodsucker nearby, I'd smell it.

I took off after Margo, easily gaining on her. She usually ran slow, and she was barefoot. I hope she didn't step on anything sharp. I scanned the ground around us and saw that the worst thing was a splinter. But what if it became infected? Damn! This whole imprinting thing is turning me into a wuss.

"Margo!" I yelled. "Please! Just let me explain!" I hope that she'd listen and stop. She can't leave now! She doesn't even know about imprinted. Once I told her, she'd fall in love with me. I'd make sure of it.

I phased into my wolf form to catch up to her quicker.

_Embry? _Quil thought. _Sam told us you weren't doing patrol this whole week, lucky._

_My imprint's running away from me. I have to catch her!_

_Isn't that being a little too possessive?_

_Her asshole boyfriend beats her!_ I thought about asking Quil what do if Claire was in the same position, but decided against it. However, the whole hearing each others' thoughts betrayed me.

Quil growled a little. _I guess you're right. Good luck._

Margo continued running, then she tripped and fell hard on the ground.

No! What if she broke something! I sprinted over to her, making it under three seconds. I stood over her ready to pick her up.

My sweetheart was crying and holding her hands up. "Please don't hurt me!" she begged.

I whimpered. She's my whole world! How could she think that I would ever want to hurt her?

_You totally kidnapped her and chased her down in your wolf-form_, Leah snorted.

I ignored her and gently took Margo's yellow jacket in my mouth. She used Tide with Febreeze to wash her clothes. I then swung my head so that she was flung onto my back. I didn't hear any indication that I'd physically hurt her, so that made me smile a little bit.

I began walking slowly back to the house. Margo didn't move or say anything. She was most likely in shock. Hopefully I can carry her again when she loves me. She felt weightless and it gave me an odd since of pride; I don't know why. Once we reached the doorway, I phased back into my human-form, but kept Margo on my back. I walked inside and did all the locks on the door. I proceeded upstairs. Margo hadn't said anything about me being naked. I knew that she minded, but at least she kept quiet about it. That made me happy and a little sad. She should feel comfortable to tell me anything.

Once we were inside the bedroom, I gently set her down on turned on the light. I made my way over to my dresser and pulled on some boxers. I then grabbed some of my tighter clothes for Margo, which I set on the bed.

"I thought you might wanna change out of your wet clothes," I mumbled. Margo's clothes were sopping wet and there was a big mud stain on her jacket from when she fell.

I left the room and she locked the door behind me. I almost lost it, screamed at her for locking me out, but I stopped myself. I felt guilty about that violent thought. Margo has a right to her privacy, even if it means she might keep things from me. It's all good… I stifled a growl.

I listened as she took off her clothes. The sound the wet fabric made as it rolled of her pale skin. The sloshing of the shirt as it hit the floor. I imagined what she looked like now. I heard her take off her pants. Her panties must've been dry since she left those on, but she took off her bra. God, if she let me hold her tonight, my life would be completely. I let out a low moan as I imagined her naked form resting in my arms. She's rest her head on my chest and I'd smell her hair all night and trace little circles on her back.

Margo pulled on my shirt and basketball shorts. She was wrapped in clothes which I assumed were second best to my arms. At least she'd have to think of me when she looked at them, right?

Margo unlocked the door.

My heart soared and almost burst out of my chest. She trusted me enough to let me in the room! That or she felt like she had no choice. I frowned at that second possibility. No, she wants me in there with her. She wants to feel my arms around her, fell my breath on her neck, feel my hands on her body, my tongue in her mouth…me inside of her.

I fast walked into the bathroom. I quietly closed the door to take a cold shower. I took off my boxers and jumped in. Normally cold showers do the trick right? But I couldn't help but think of Margo in my house alone with me. We were the only people in here. I could do anything to her and no one would know any different.

The cold water wasn't killing the erection I have, so I turned the water to almost hot. Margo, Margo, Margo, Margo… I exploded and finished my shower. That was first time I've ever masturbated to an actual person I knew. Usually, I look in those girly magazines that Leah sold at the store. I can't believe that Margo has this power over me. I could only think about her. I tried to think of some hot celebrity like Megan Fox, but it didn't feel the same. She was only pretty to me now, whereas Margo was beautiful, extravagant, sexy, seductive…

After I was done with my shower, I dried myself off and put back on my boxers. I brushed my teeth which was kind of odd for me to do. Usually I skipped doing that at night, but now that I wasn't technically a bachelor anymore, I saw it as my duty to keep up my appearance and health. Whatever made Margo happy. I then shaved off the stubble I had around my chin. I should've done that in the morning, but I had to look attractive to my angel. What if she found stubble sexy? I panicked and then realized that she'd most likely be asleep, so I decided I'd ask her later when I made breakfast for her.

I already had the whole day planned for us tomorrow. I'd sneak downstairs at seven and make her waffles. Then I'd bring it up to her and let her have breakfast in bed. Then she'd take a shower (with me listening, most likely) and then she'd get dressed. I'd then tell her all about imprinting and she'll be fine with it, ecstatic even. I'll convince her to dump Hunter and be my girl; then she'd let me be the father to her baby. At noon, we'd go see Emily and Sam. Margo will get along with all the other girls and they'll all love her. They have to. Afterwards, I'll take her back here and we'll cuddle on the couch while we watch a scary movie. I figure I'll put in _The Exorcist_. It's supposed to be really scary, but I've seen it a dozen times, so I'll look brave in front of Margo. She'll get scared and grab a hold of me. She'll even ask me to sleep in the bed with her. I'll ask if she's sure and she'll say yes. I'll crawl in and wrap my arms around her and we'll both dream of each other.

I walked back into the bedroom and locked the door behind me. Margo was already under the covers sleeping. I went over to my spot on the floor.

What if Margo doesn't like the breakfast I make for her? What if imprinting scares her and she wants to still be with Hunter? What if she runs from me again and I can't catch her? What if she never loves me?

I lost my control and broke out into muffled sobs. The thought of Margo leaving me tore me down. I know that her happiness should be my number one priority, but I need her to live with me. Even if she secretly hates me, it doesn't matter as long as she lives in my house with me and lets me love her and hold her. I know it's wrong to keep her here and forbid her from seeing the one she loves, but he's wrong for her!

Hunter's a jerk, he's abusive, he's…not me! Could that be the real reason I held Margo hostage here? Yeah, I'm just jealous that she loves Hunter more than me. Hopefully she gets Stockholm Syndrome. I hope that doesn't make me the worst imprinter ever.

No! It doesn't! Sam mauled his! Quil's borderline pedophile! Jacob loves a bloodsucker! Paul's a jerk and it's a matter of time before he hurts Rachel! Kim's a loser ad Jared got stuck with her! Seth hasn't done it yet, but I know whoever he does imprint on will have him whipped. And Leah's a bitch; her imprint would have a hard time loving her back.

I dried my tears and carefully crawled onto the foot of the bed. Margo didn't wake up. I inched my way up, trying not to shift the bed underneath my weight. Margo remained asleep, even as I rested my head on the same pillow she was using. I quietly sang Ke$ha's _Stephen, _but replaced Stephen with Margo.

"_You're my object of affection, my drug of choice, my sick obsession. I wanna keep you as my pet to play with and hide under my bed. Forever."_

I fell asleep, listening to Margo's beating heart, desperately wishing that it beat for me. Mine beat for her.


	8. I Only Wanted to Show Her Love!

**EPOV**

I woke up around at six. One hour ahead of schedule, that's not so bad. Margo was still sleeping and hadn't noticed that I was laying next to her. It took all my willpower not to grab her and pull her into me right now. She still smelt of pineapple and her hair wasn't messy at all. I guess that's the only thing I wish were different. Sure I love Margo's hair: its shortness allowed me to see her cute ears and most of her face. However, I wanted her to have her hair a little longer, that way, there's more to admire.

I slowly inched my head forward and took a big whiff of her hair. I moaned and shuddered with pleasure. I knew I shouldn't have, but I couldn't resist it.

I grabbed the bottle of lotion I kept under the bed and took off my boxers. I squirted the lotion in my hand and grabbed my hard-on, then took another whiff of Margo's scent. She was an aphrodisiac. I longed to touch her, but I couldn't risk her waking up to find me jerking off next to her. I took another whiff.

"Oh yeah," I moaned.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Margo asked. She turned around just in time to see me erupt.

**MPOV**

I woke up and for some reason, the bed felt a little warmer. I knew that the bed only had only a comforter, so it couldn't be that warm, right?

"Oh yeah," I heard Embry moan beside me.

I got tense and even felt the bed move a little bit. Embry was doing something that involved movement, but he was laying beside me.

"What the fuck are you doing?" I asked.

I turned my body and saw what I feared was happening: Embry was laying next to me, masturbating.

His eyes got all wide and then he ejaculated. The white ooze squirted into the air and landed on the bed; some even landed on the comforter that was directly on me.

Embry just laid there next to me, shocked, his penis still in his hand. "I-I uh,' he was speechless.

I didn't know what to say either. If only Hunter were here. He'd beat up this clown and save me.

"I have to go to the restroom," I said as I got out of the bed, carefully avoiding the sperm on it.

Embry leapt off the bed and pulled on his boxers. "I'll show you where it is," he said. He went to grab my hand, but I stepped back.

"I don't think so," I said.

Embry looked hurt at this, which made me feel a little guilty. Sure this dude was a creep, but I hate being mean to people.

"You just jerked off with that hand," I clarified.

Embry turned red and put his hand to his side. "Sorry," he mumbled. "Just follow me." I walked after him as he left the room and took a right down the hallway. The door at the end of the hall led to the bathroom I didn't need. I thought being pregnant meant you had to pee a lot and have morning sickness, but I didn't feel any of those things.

What if something's wrong with my baby? I have to keep it easy and not get stressed out if this one's going to make it.

I walked into the bathroom and locked the door. I lost it then. I sank to the ground, resting my back against the door. I put my face in my hands and let the tears fall. Why me? Why did this psycho werewolf have to kidnap me?

"I'm so sorry Baby," I said as I held my stomach. I was only about a month, so there wasn't really anything to cradle. "I'm so sorry I have to bring you into this world." I know that I'd never get an abortion, but maybe adoption would be the best thing for this kid. I know I could be a good mother, but I know that given the circumstances I'm in, a child should be the last thing on my mind. Even if I were with Hunter, I'd still consider adoption. I don't think Hunter would pay enough attention to the baby and he has a little bit of a temper. I know that when he hits me I usually deserve it because I provoked him some way. However, what's he's going to do when the baby won't stop crying? That scares me.

"I can't do this," I whispered. "I'm sorry Baby, but I can't take care of you." I looked down at my stomach and rubbed it. "I just want you to know that I did this not of selfishness, but out of love for you."

I finished my crying and did my business. I then walked out of the bathroom to be greeted by the aroma of syrup and butter. I walked downstairs and into the kitchen. Embry was in there at one of those long hot plates that you use to make pancakes. He looked up at me and smiled a big grin.

I smirked because he had some flour over his left eyebrow.

"I wanted to make waffles, but I didn't know how to get the squares in them," he said, shrugging his broad shoulders.

"You need a waffle iron," I murmured.

Embry chuckled. "My bad." He had a big plate full of pancakes on the island counter.

"How many people live here?" I asked. There was no way two people could eat that much food, even if they were starving to death.

"Just us," Embry answered.

I shuddered. "You mean you live all by yourself?"

"Used to." Embry put the last of the pancakes on the plate and set the plate on a table that was in a connected dining room. "But now I've got you guys."

Yeah, that wasn't creepy at all. I just gave a nervous chuckle and took the seat that Embry offered me. He took the other chair, directly across the small square table. That way, we faced each other.

"So," Embry began as he put four pancakes on my plate before serving himself, "I want to apologize for this morning. It was a wrong thing for me to do, and I'll never do it again."

I looked up to see his hopeful expression. "Alright," I said.

Embry cocked his flour-covered eyebrow. "Am I forgiven?"

"Did you wash your hands before you made these pancakes?"

Embry nodded, blushing.

"Then I guess I can forgive you."

Embry's face lit up with a grin so large, I couldn't even describe it. It was almost like when you give a child the biggest gumball they could possibly want. "Th-thanks," he stuttered. He then stabbed his pile of fifteen pancakes with his fork and began to eat.

I took little bites, watching Embry now and then. I wanted to see if he'd drop dead from the food or if he'd look up to see me die from poison. He did look up, but only to smile at me as he realized that I was looking at him. Once he saw that I didn't make it a third of the way through one pancake, he sighed. He leaned over the table with his fork and took of piece of it, shoving it in his mouth.

"See?" he said, his mouth still full. "They're fine. I'd never poison you."

I gave him a faint smile and took a bigger bite to please him. He smiled and went back to his plate. After three minutes, he finished and grabbed ten more pancakes.

"You sure do love pancakes," I said, giving a pathetic chuckle. I suppose that I should try to befriend Embry, then I could make a run for it later.

Embry nodded. "I prefer French toast, but I have no idea how to make it."

"Me neither."

"But being a werewolf increases my appetite and body temperature."

I looked up at him. "Really?"

Embry nodded. "And it made me get bigger," he smiled as he flexed his bicep.

I grinned a fake smile. "Hunter got bigger too. That's why I was at Old Navy yesterday."

Embry broke his fork in half when I said Hunter's name. It actually shocked me: the fork was one of those metal ones and it made a loud clang as the top part fell on the floor. Embry looked pissed, then his face turned apologetic when he saw my shocked expression.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

**EPOV**

How could she being thinking of that douche right now? I made her breakfast! I freakin' apologized to her! What the fuck am I doing wrong?

I stood up to get a new fork. As soon as I sat back down, I attempted to drown my sorrows in syrupy pancakes. After a few minutes of awkward silence, I had to say something.

"So…what's your whole name?" I asked.

Margo looked confused. "Why?"

"It's just a little game. I'll ask you a question and answer after you do, then it'll be your turn."

Margo looked a little hesitant.

"Fine, I'll go first," I said. "My full name's Embry Call. My mom didn't think up a middle name for me."

Margo slightly nodded. "My name's Margo Jane Estrada," she whispered.

Margo Jane. That's so pretty. I smiled. "Now you ask me a question."

"Like what?"

"Anything you want."

Margo shrugged. "What's your favorite color?"

I giggled. How cliché. She still must be a little nervous around me, oh well. She'll get over it eventually. "Navy blue," I answered. "You?"

"Yellow."

Yellow like the golden sunflowers that try to reach the yellow sun that brightens up the world? Or yellow like the baby chicks that are so soft and helpless?

"What's you favorite animal?" I asked. "Mine's the wolf, of course." I gave a nervous laugh. How awesome would it be if she said that her favorite animal was a wolf too? I'd be her favorite! I held my breath as she answered.

"A canary."

My hope deflated and I felt my shoulders slump. "Why a canary?" I asked. Why not a wolf like me?

"They're so tiny and yellow," Margo smiled. "Plus, I've always loved Tweety. That's what I named the canary Hunter gave me. It was a present for my birthday."

I almost growled at the thought of Hunter buying her love. I'll buy Margo a thousand canaries! All of them yellow and named Tweety!

"When's your birthday?" Margo asked me.

She wants to know my birthday! I smiled, yet again. I don't think I've ever smiled this much before in my life. "August 27."

"Mine's May 26."

May? No! I missed it! It's already frickin' June! I have to wait a whole fucking year to celebrate her birthday with her?

I controlled my anger and asked her my next question. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"

"I always wanted to be a nurse," Margo answered.

That's my girl! She wants to help people! She could go to the community college here on the reservation with me and then she could finish up at the college in Port Angeles! I already have our whole future planned out for us!

"I want to be a cop," I answered. "I'm doing all my basics at the community college and then I'm joining the academy in Forks."

Margo nodded. "Impressive. I'm going to UC Berkley in California. Me and Hunter are going in July to get a cheap apartment-"

"No!" I shouted as I slammed my heavy fist down onto the table, breaking the legs on the left side, causing the dishes to fall and crash on the floor.

Margo stared at me, her mouth wide open. She dropped her fork that was close to her mouth, and loudly swallowed her pancake.

My Margo had plans to leave me, with Hunter! No! I won't let her go all the way to California! She'll never go there! I don't give a shit if she already got her acceptance papers, she's not going!

I began to shake. Crap! I have to calm down now. I don't want Margo to be the next Emily. I deeply inhaled and growled through my teeth: "You're not going."

Margo was still beyond shocked. She stared at me, her brown eyes wide with fear. Don't be afraid of me! I took a step forward, avoiding the broken glass from the plates. Margo got all tense.

I shook my head. "Don't be afraid of me," I whimpered, tears starting to well up in my eyes. It killed me to know that I was scaring my love like this. But she needed to know that she couldn't leave me to go to Berkley!

I slowly reached out to her and stroked the soft skin of her cheek. I continued rubbing it until I couldn't contain myself anymore.

I grabbed her jaw and yanked her towards me. I then pulled my head forward and smashed my lips onto hers. Margo screamed, but that made things better I thought. Once she opened her mouth to let out her call, I forced my tongue in, tasting her sweet saliva mixed in with the thick syrupy texture. The sides of her cheeks were smooth and wet and felt like a drug. I needed more. I wrapped my free arm around her waist and pulled her into me. Margo continued trying to scream, but my tongue stopped her and made her shrieks sound garbled. She tried to push me away, but I growled, making her try to beat me. It didn't work. It felt like getting hit with a paper balls, but I could smell the blood on Margo's fists as she hit me hard enough to split them. She then tried to pinch me, but she twisted my nipple, causing me to moan and need her even more. I strengthened the kiss, my tongue exploring the roof of her mouth, while the rest of my mouth muscles were sucking her mouth dry, desperate to quench my thirst with her intoxicating spit.

"Embry! Please stop! You're hurting me!" Margo screamed when I pulled back to catch my breath.

I growled, but complied. "Didn't you enjoy any of it?"

Margo shook her head. Her eyes were all red and she had tears running down her face. "I already have a boyfriend," she growled.

It shocked me to hear her speak in an angry tone. She seemed so sweet and innocent. This was the first time she'd used mad-sounding words.

"You had no right!" she yelled.

I shook my head. "No, see, we're soul mates! I impr-"

Margo shot a lugy in my face. It hit my right eye and slowly flowed down my face.

She spit on me. My imprint just fucking spit on me! All because I wanted to show her love! That ungrateful bitch! Fucking cunt! I'll fucking rape her right now to show her who's the boss here! It's me! Fucking me! Not her!

My eyes grew wide at the horrible thoughts I was having and I began to cry. Margo still sat in her chair, giving me the evil eye. I grabbed her and threw her over my shoulder, ignoring her protests. I grabbed the chair she sat in and walked upstairs. I then went into our bedroom- I just called the bedroom "ours." Is that too soon? No! It's not!

I gently laid Margo on _our_ bed.

"I love you," I whimpered as tears continued to fall from my eyes. "Don't ever forget that." I closed the door and put the chair right under the door knob to prevent her from trying to escape again. There was no window, so that made the bedroom -I'm sorry, _our bedroom_- the perfect place to put her.

I slumped into the bathroom to wash my face. As I looked into the mirror, I saw the face of a monster. I forced my imprint to kiss me. I forced her to live here with me. I masturbated next to her. I'm the most horrible thing on the planet. I don't deserve Margo.

No! I do! I'm protecting Margo by having her here! And I only kissed her and masturbated near her. It's not like it was rape.

I imprinted on Margo, and that makes her mine. Even if she still loves Hunter.

"SON OF A BITCH!" I screamed at the image of Hunter in my head. I slammed my fist into the bathroom mirror, causing it to shatter.

I took a few deep breaths and began to pick the shards of glass out of my fist. I had to calm down. I still have to tell Margo about imprinting. Once I do, then she'll finally love me back.

She has to.

* * *

AN: Okay, so I know that a wolf would never do any of these things to their imprint, but you have to look at it from inside Embry's mind. His imprint is desperately in love with a man who beats her, who is also a wolf. So just keep that in mind please!


	9. I'd Be a Great Father

"SON OF A BITCH!" I heard Embry shout in the bathroom. Then the sound of glass breaking rang throughout the house. He must've punched the mirror.

I sank further into the mattress. What if Embry lost his temper with me around him again? All he did was break the table, but that could be me next time. And he kissed me! The bastard had the nerve to plant one on me when he knows that I'm dating Hunter.

Hunter!

Oh no! How will Hunter react when I tell him? I already know that I won't be able to keep it a secret, so that plan's out of thought automatically. After I tell him, once I get mine, he'll beat the crap out of Embry. Good, I hope he does.

After a while, and finding out that there was no way out of the bedroom, Embry walked in with some new clothes. "My friend's girlfriend dropped these off," he said in a monotone. "They should fit you." He set the clothes next to me on the bed.

"May I take a shower?" I asked before he walked out.

Embry looked at me, smiling a little bit because I spoke to him. "Yeah," he said. He walked out and I followed, taking the clothes with me.

Embry led me to the bathroom and then walked back out. He quickly returned and handed me a damp towel.

"It's already wet," I said, taking it between my index finger and my thumb.

Embry blushed. "I only own one towel and I used it last night. I guess it didn't dry all the way," he mumbled.

I looked at him in disgust. He expected me to use the same cloth he used on his naked body! It was already bad enough seeing him masturbate!

Embry noticed this. "You're wearing my clothes now," he said. "Sometimes I go free-ballin' in those shorts."

I looked at him confused. "What does that mean?"

"I don't wear any boxers."

I gagged and threw the basketball shorts off me, but then gasped as I realized that Embry was staring at my panties. I ran over to him and pushed him out the door, well I tried to. He walked out and closed the door behind him.

"Just to make sure you don't try to run again, I'm going to stand right here," he called from the other side of the door.

I grimaced. It's fine just as long as he doesn't beat himself again. I stripped Embry's clothes and jumped into the shower. The hot water felt so good on my cold skin. Embry kept his house freezing, probably because he had that built-in heater of his thanks to his freaky canine genetics.

Embry owned only male hygienic products, so I guess I'm going to smell like a man today. I sighed as I put the Axe shampoo into my hair. And, he mix-matched products. I shook my head as I lathered myself with Old Spice body wash. I really needed to get back to my house or Hunter's. When I told Hunter about my parents going to Portland for the week, he immediately went out and bought my favorite shampoo and conditioner: pineapple scented, without coconut.

Once I was all done, I turned off the water and dried myself off with the gross towel. I could just imagine one of that mutt's stray armpit hairs or pubes getting stuck on the towel, then getting rubbed all over my body. With that thought, I threw the towel down and decided to use his shirt instead. I looked at the clothes Embry had given me. There was a small charcoal long-sleeved shirt and regular blue jeans. That's good I guess. And Embry was right, they do fit me, even if they were a little snug around my stomach. Whatever. I put my jacket on over them, even if it didn't entirely match.

I then put toothpaste on my finger and brushed my teeth that way. I'm 100% positive that Embry would've been more than happy to lend me his though. I wanted to check to make sure I looked presentable, but the mirror was gone. Embry must've ripped it off the wall after he broke it. That's alright. I don't wear make up anyway.

I opened the bathroom door to meet Embry, chest to face (he's freaky tall). I looked up at him and he smiled down at.

"We're going to my friend's house today," he said as he led me down the hall. He grabbed the towel and my dirty clothes and put them in a laundry hamper in his bedroom.

"You're supposed to hang wet towels," I told him.

Embry looked back at me and picked up the towel out of the hamper and just tossed it over the open door to hang. I then noticed that he was wearing more than boxers now. Even if it was a tank top and cut-off jeans. He then walked back into the hall and led me down stairs. Before he opened the front door, he grabbed my hand. He unlocked the door and we were outside.

It was cloudy as usual, and very cold. I need to get a thicker jacket. Embry shut the door behind us and he led me down a path going into the forest.

"Why don't you just drive there?" I asked him as we passed the tree-line.

"I need to tell you something," he simply said.

His hand was getting all sweaty, like he was nervous about something. I tried to pull my hand away, but Embry growled. I fearfully looked over at him and he hung his head.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"What did you want to tell me?" I asked.

Embry huffed and continued walking. He was silent and didn't look at me for a whole minute, which I have to say, is pretty amazing.

"Do you know what 'imprint' means?" he asked me. He then stopped walking and turned me so I could face him. He grabbed both of my hands and pushed his face closer.

"To mark something using pressure," I answered. Embry frowned and I leaned back, earning another growl.

He shook his head. "No, it's when a wolf finds his soul mate! They imprint on them, like an intense love at fist sight."

I began to hyperventilate. I hope to God Embry's not going to say what I think he's about to say.

"Margo Jane Estrada," he said, pushing his face so closed that our noses touched. I giggled since he had to bend down a lot to reach me. "I imprinted on you."

Damn! I knew it! Why me?

"Margo, when I first laid eyes on your beautiful face in that grocery store, I fell madly in love with you. I knew that I had imprinted on you. I was so happy. I had finally found my soul mate and it was someone like you: beautiful, kind, and smart." Embry pulled me into his embrace. "And now I don't have to be lonely anymore." He said that last sentence in a shaky voice. He even sniffed.

I tried to pull away, but Embry's iron arms kept me pinned to his hard chest. It was actually warm and offered relief from the freezing weather.

"I hate being alone," Embry sobbed. His tears were rolling onto my head, which was rather annoying. "I never knew my dad and my mom never got remarried or had any other kids. And she eventually ditched me. I was a loner at school and even in the pack. Everyone else has an imprint, and Leah has Seth, so I was the odd one out. But now, I have you."

Embry pulled me back enough for me to see his face, but kept me close enough so that I still touched his chest the slightest bit.

"I have you," he said again, and he tightened his grip. "And I'm never, ever, EVER!-"

I flinched when he began yelling.

"-going to let someone take you away from me! I'll do anything for you! I'll marry you right now, I'll tattoo your name on my chest, I'll hug a bloodsucker; anything at all!"

"A bloodsucker?" I asked. Was he talking about a mosquito?

"Vampires exist too," Embry said as if he were telling me the time.

My eyes widened and I shuddered. I've seen enough vampire movies to know that they're not safe at all!

Embry sensed my discomfort. "That's why there's the werewolf pack here in La Push," he explained. "We protect the tribe, and now I protect you."

"But I'm not part of the tribe," I whispered. He better still prevent a vampire from eating me anyway.

Embry chuckled. "That doesn't matter," he said. "I love you, so you're going to be my first priority. I don't care if all of La Push gets slaughtered by vampires, as long as you're safe, that's all that matters to me."

I think he meant that to be sweet, but it came out kind of creepy. Then I remembered something. "But don't you only love me because of the imprint?" Please say yes!

Embry frowned and shook his head. "The imprint doesn't matter. It's nature way of telling me you're my soul mate. It's falling in love without all the useless stuff before it."

"But I love Hunter."

Embry growled. "You won't after long."

"But I'm pregnant with his child."

There was a minute of silence while Embry thought, still looking mad though. "Do you think that he would be a good father?"

My mouth dropped in surprise.

"I think Hunter would lose his temper and your baby would get hurt."

I shook my head. "I'd never let him hurt my child."

Embry made our noses touch again. "Then make Hunter stay away and let me be a father to your baby. It won't have to know that I'm not its biological dad, but I'll take him camping or take her to the mall. I'll be a way better father than Hunter."

"It's his though."

"That doesn't matter!"

"I don't even want it!" I shouted.

Embry dropped his arms, but grabbed me again quickly. His hopeful face fell and his eyes got all sad. "What?" he whimpered.

"I'm giving it up for adoption."

Embry was about to shake his head, but I started talking again.

"It's not your decision. This is strictly between me and Hunter. You don't have a say."

I watched as Embry's heart broke. "I'd be a good dad," he whispered. "And we'd make the perfect family."

I was done with all this weird stuff. "It's getting late," I said. "Aren't we supposed to go to your friend's house?"

Embry slowly nodded and began to lead me down the path again. "We'll discuss this again later," he muttered.

I rolled my eyes but continued walking. "How long do I have to stay at your house?" I asked.

Embry whipped his head towards me and looked shocked. "It's OUR house," he snarled. His eyes got all crazy and even looked like they had a hint of red. He bared his teeth.

"I want my stuff from my house," I tried to snarl back. However Embry smiled.

"You're cute when you're mad," he said, trying to sound seductive.

"I want my clothes, my bird, my iPod, my laptop, and my prom dress."

"Prom dress?"

"It's tonight, but seeing as how I'm stuck with you and I can't go with my date, I'll keep it as a memory of what could've been," I frowned.

Embry frowned for a little bit too and then perked up.

"I'll get you your stuff once I drop you off at my friends' for a while. And after we eat."

"My house is in Forks."

"What's the address?"

"3512 Sheppard Avenue."

Embry nodded. "Jake should know where that is. I'll bring him along."

Am I supposed to know who that it is?

"Here we are!" Embry announced as we walked out of the forest and reached a house.

I got all tense: being in a house full of werewolves? Not the smartest idea.


	10. Die Tweety!

I would've walked slowly up to the house, but Embry pushed me forward, his hand on the small of my back. We walked onto the porch and before he could knock the door swung open. A woman stood there, one side of her face smiling, the other in a permanent grimace due to scars deforming her.

I flinched as she laid her eyes on me.

"You must be Margo!" she cheered.

I just nodded.

The woman pulled me into a hug. I gently hugged back, barely touching her. I didn't know this lady's name and she's already wanting contact! The lady pulled away and still half-smiled. "Don't be shy sweetie!" she cooed. "I'm Emily."

She led me and Embry inside the house, which was crammed with more people, most of them eating piles of food. Embry gently brushed past me and went into where I guess was the kitchen to get his share.

"Are you hungry at all?" Emily asked me.

I shook my head. "No thank you, I'm fine."

Emily just simply nodded. "I'll introduce you to everyone then, since Embry's kind of busy." She gave a slight chuckle at her lame joke. I just gave her a pity-smile. Emily pointed to a group of men all as big as Embry, one even bigger. Emily began with him. "That's my husband Sam. Then that's Paul, Jared, Brady, Seth, Collin, Quil, and Jacob."

I sheepishly waved.

Emily took my hand and led me into the kitchen where Embry was pigging out. A tall woman was giving him the stink eye.

"That's Leah," Emily said. There were two more girls at the table in there. "That's Kim, Jared's girlfriend, and Rachel, Paul's fiancée. Nessie couldn't make it and Brady and Collin's girlfriends are coming later with my niece."

"Are you werewolves too?" I whispered.

Leah raised her hand. "I am."

"Leah's the only girl wolf. But all the guys here are wolves."

"Did they imprint on you?" I asked.

"Sam imprinted on me," Emily said quietly.

Leah rolled her eyes and left the room.

"She and Sam used to date, but when he imprinted on me, he left her," Emily explained, hanging her head.

What if Hunter imprints? Would he leave me so easily?

**EPOV**

Margo was getting along fantastically with Emily, but that was expected. They're both nice, but Margo's a lot more shy, like Kim. It would suck if they became best friends. Kim's nice, but she's a complete loser.

I finished my food, put the plate in the sink, and went out into the living room with the other guys. Margo could use some girl-time.

"Hey man, congrats," Seth said as I walked past him. "She's a keeper."

I snorted. Duh!

"She's really quiet," Jared noted, "sort of like Kim."

No! My imprint is nothing like loser Kim! Kim was a loner stalker! Margo has friends and wouldn't stalk people because that's wrong- whoa…that's kind of the pot calling the kettle black. But I have a reason to. I imprinted, Kim was obsessed.

"Jake," I said, getting his attention.

Jacob looked up from his empty plate to look at me. "What?"

"I need you to help me with something," I explained.

He simply nodded and I motioned for him to follow me outside. Once we were on the porch, I turned to face him. "Do you know where Sheppard Avenue is in Forks?"

"Yea, that's four blocks away from that Webber girl."

Yes! I can get directions from Jake and then go get Margo's things. Once her stuff was at my (I mean our) house, then she'll HAVE to start at least liking me. I know it's only a matter of time due to the imprint, but this should speed things up, I hope.

"Sweet," I said. "Can you take me?"

Jake nodded. "Did you want to bring Mongo?"

I growled. "Her name's Margo!" I noticed that I was shaking and baring my teeth. I calmed myself quickly. "And no, she needs to get used to everyone here. I'll tell her we're going."

Jake nodded and took his car keys out of his pocket.

I quickly walked inside and into the kitchen. Margo was there talking to Rachel.

"…I'm giving it up for adoption," Margo just finished saying.

Rachel gave her a sympathetic look. "Well when you're ready to be a mother, you can just have another."

My sweetheart shrugged. "I suppose. This is technically my second."

What? Rachel asked the same question.

"I miscarried a while ago."

My spirits fell. My angel miscarried? Could that be the reason why she didn't want to have this baby? When's the last time she saw the doctor? Was she taking that pregnant-lady medicine?

I tapped Margo's shoulder.

She got tense, making me frown, and looked back at me. "Yes?" she asked.

"I'm going to go get your stuff and then drop it off at the house," I told her.

She scowled. "My parents won't appreciate you coming into their house and taking my stuff."

"As I recall," I countered, smirking, "your parents are in Portland for the week. They'll just think they got robbed."

Rachel chuckled. Margo rolled her eyes.

"Bye then," she said as she turned back to talk to Rachel. At least it wasn't Kim…or Nessie, stupid bloodsucker. I quickly wrapped my arms around Margo.

"I love you," I whispered into her ear.

Say it back! Say it back! SAY IT BACK!

"That's nice," she said.

My face fell, but I calmed myself before I could start crying. I couldn't risk embarrassing myself in front of everyone here.

"Don't forget my prom dress," Margo said.

"I won't," I whispered. "I swear to God I'll remember your dress." I kissed my angel's cheek and then walked outside to Jacob's car.

I jumped in and he sped off towards Forks. We didn't talk during the whole drive. At least I didn't. Jacob went on and on about how happy he and Nessie were. She had invited him to go to the mall with her and she modeled on some new clothes. They then went to a restaurant and a movie. Jake seemed so happy all because he was able to spend the whole day with his imprint.

Big deal!

Me and Margo spent all night and some of this morning in the same room! I slept on the same bed that she did! She lives in my house! I smelt her hair. She gave me pleasure! I made her breakfast and kissed her afterwards! So shut the fuck up Jacob! Just because Nessie loves you and Margo has yet to show me an ounce of affection, doesn't mean shit!

I clenched my hands so hard that my fingernails cut into my palms. I relaxed my hands and my wounds instantly healed before Jake could notice.

"Here's Sheppard Avenue," Jake announced. It was a nice looking block. All the houses were two-story and painted a neutral color: white, gray, or tan.

"3512," I said as I pointed to a light gray house. It's lawn had patches of live grass mixed in with some dead and crabgrass. There was a large oak tree in the lawn as well, but other than that, there was no outside decoration. "Just wait here," I told Jake as I leapt out.

Jake nodded and leaned his chair back to take a nap.

I ran up the walk-way and jiggled the door knob. Of course it was locked. I looked under the welcome matt, in the mailbox, and on top of the door frame for a spare key, but there was no luck. I ran into the back yard, which was just as boring as the front. I found a window that led to the kitchen. I put my palms against the glass and slid the window open. I jumped in through the opening and was greeted with the scent of my Margo mixed in with others.

I ran into the living room and found the stairs. I paid no attention to any of the inside décor. I only wanted to see my angel's bedroom. Once I was in the upstairs hallway, I sniffed out her room. Her scent came strongest from the second door on the left. I opened it and walked into the room. The walls were a light yellow and there was a small twin bed in the right corner of the room with a rainbow colored comforter. There were no posters on the wall and the floors were clean of any stray item.

I smiled. Maybe Margo would prefer to be a stay-at-home mom.

"Tweet!" came a sound from the far left corner.

I glanced over and saw a white hanging bird cage with a small canary in it. It was Tweety. The Tweety Hunter had given Margo. There's no way that creature is going to live with us. Hell no!

I walked back downstairs and found a black trash bag in the kitchen. I walked back upstairs to Margo's old room. I walked over to the dresser on the right side of the bed. I frowned. Margo shouldn't sleep on a twin-sized bed. At least I have a nice full one for her, even if I'll take up most of it. I opened up the top drawer to be greeted with Margo's sock and panties. I shoved them all into the bag.

I couldn't help myself. I grabbed a pink pair of panties and shoved them to my face. I took a big whiff. It mainly smelled of laundry soap, but Margo's scent faintly lingered there. I moaned with pleasure and then took another sniff before throwing them back into the bag.

I opened the second drawer and took out all her shirts and, after inspecting them, put them in the bag. The only shirt that didn't make the cut was a white one with an iron-on picture of her and Hunter at the beach. I "accidentally" ripped it to shreds and threw it back into the drawer. The rest required no inspection because they were shorts, pants, and skirts.

I found Margo's pink iPod on her bed and threw that into the bag as well. I looked around the room and found the closet. I opened it and found a short blue dress wrapped in plastic. I grabbed it, but didn't put it in the bag. I'll make sure this doesn't get all wrinkled. I have the perfect night planned for me and Margo. When I get home, I'm going to decorate the basement to give my angel her own prom. I have a tuxedo in my closet for special occasions. I'll put that on and surprise Margo when I pick her up from Sam and Emily's. I'll then drive her to our house and she'll change into her dress. We'll go into the basement and dance around for a while. My arms will be around Margo's waist, and her arms will be around my neck. I wish I knew how to dance, but it can't be that hard. Then I'll make her dinner. She'll love it so much that she'll finally love me back! I'll carry her to bed and I'll sleep next to her with my arms around her. Who knows what'll happen in bed though. Prom's usually the night for most couples. Then in the morning, we'll unpack all her stuff and she'll call her parents to tell them that she's living with me from now on. Her parents will think that's fantastic and they'll love me as a future son-in-law.

Everything will be perfect!

I leapt on Margo's bed, making it moan underneath my weight. I grabbed the one pillow and held it to my chest. It smelt just like her, God it's so intoxicating. I smelt the pillow and hugged it closer to me.

Tweety chirped.

I shoved my nose into the pillow and inhaled deeply. Pineapple. I kissed the pillow, just imaging my angel's face on it. God, I'm getting hard off of a frickin' pillow. I moaned and took of my tank top.

Tweety chirped.

I rubbed the pillow all against my chest. My Margo. I tuned over on my stomach, pinning Margo- I mean the pillow under me. I undid the zipper on my jeans.

Tweety chirped.

"Shh," I told the bird. I shoved my hand down my pants and took another whiff of the pineapple scented ecstasy. After the prom I make for Margo, she'll let me lay on top of her like this. I grabbed my dick and decided to rough it without using lotion.

Tweety chirped.

"Shut up," I muttered. I would give anything for this pillow to be my Margo. I shoved my face further into it, jacking myself off.

Tweety chirped.

"Shut the fuck up!" I yelled at the damn bird.

I imagined Margo in place of the pillow looking up at me with lust-filled eyes. I need you she'd say. She'd kiss me or twist my nipple again. Shit that felt so fucking good.

Tweety chirped.

"FUCKING ANIMAL!" I screamed. I let go of the pillow and my dick. I leapt off the bed and ran over to the stupid bird. I shoved my hand through the tiny bars of the cage, scratching myself. Oh well, I'll heal.

I grabbed Tweety. It screamed and tried to peck me, but it felt more like a light tap. "I fucking hate you," I whispered to Hunter's gift to my Margo, hear that? MY Margo. She's mine! Not fucking Hunter's!

"SHE BELONGS TO ME!" I screamed as I grabbed Tweety's head, and twisted until it stopped screaming and moving. I threw the lifeless winged-rat onto the ground and slammed my foot onto it, hearing a satisfying squish. Some of Tweety's blood seeped out from underneath my foot and stained the white carpet in Margo's FORMER room. I wiped my shoe on it, getting rid of bird guts and walked over to the bed.

I grabbed the bag of Margo's clothes and her prom dress. I went outside and put the things in Jake's car, waking him up when I slammed the door shut. I climbed in the passenger seat.

"Just drop me off at my house," I told him.

'What about Margo?"

"I'll pick her up once I get some things ready," I said. I sat back and smiled to myself. I got Margo's clothes, I remembered her prom dress, she lives with me, Tweety's dead, and nothing can go wrong.

**MPOV**

"I have to go to the bathroom," I whispered to Emily.

"Upstairs and to your right," she told me.

I followed her directions and easily found the bathroom. I locked the door and pulled the house phone out from under my shirt. I snuck it when Rachel went to tell Paul that she wanted a baby when she found out that I was pregnant. Kim wasn't looking up from her lap, so it was easy. The phone just sat on the counter. I snatched it and shoved it into my shirt, tucking the end of it into my pants to create a sort of cradle. I was almost found out when Embry hugged me, but he didn't notice, Thank God!

I dialed Hunter's number and waited.

"_Hello?_" he answered.

"Hunter! It's me Margo! I need your help!" I frantically whispered, hoping that none of the other wolves heard me.

"_Where the fuck have you been?_" Hunter asked, sounding very angry.

"Embry kidnapped me and is forcing me to live in his house with him."

"_Is it in La Push?_"

"Yeah."

"_Hang on then. I'll figure out a way to save you._"

I sighed in relief. "Thanks Hunter. I love you.'

"_Love ya too babe."_


	11. Quil's Advice

It was easy to sneak the phone back into the kitchen. No one was in there so I just set it on the counter. I then walked into the living room where everyone else was. Embry was still gone, but the one named Jacob was back. What if Embry only intended to bring me here so he could just ditch me? That's be fine, except for the fact that Hunter's going to look for me at his house, not here.

"Wanna take a walk?" the one named Quil asked me.

"Okay," I said quietly. I sucked at meeting new people. I was always silent around them and waited for them to make the first move. I followed Quil outside and he began walking towards a small path that was close to the road, but still went into the forest. I jogged a little to catch up, but slowed down to a fast-walk when I reached his side.

After two minutes of awkward silence, Quil slowed his pace, allowing me to do the same. "You know," he said, "I've never seen Embry look so happy."

I rolled my eyes. I should've known that one of these wolves would try to convince me to ditch Hunter.

Quil went on. "Embry never met his father."

That was kind of sad. I'm one of those lucky children who got to experience a full-household. I can't say I know how Embry feels I guess.

"His mom left when she found out he was wolf. She just ditched him and he was so lost. It took him a long time to get better. And he did, when he met you."

I didn't say anything.

Quil stopped and turned to me. "I'm not telling you to like Embry, I'm just asking you to take his feelings into consideration."

"I'm pregnant with another wolf's baby," I said. "I'm in a nice relationship with that man and I love him. He makes me feel wanted and happy, and I don't want to give my first love up."

Quil nodded. "I know what you mean. Actually, I kind of don't. My imprint is my first love, but I know that I'll never give her up." Quil had so much love in his eyes when he spoke of his imprint. I could tell that he'd do anything at all to keep her. Is that why Embry did what he did?

"Would you ever kidnap her?"

Quil thought for a while. "I guess I would, if she was in your position as well."

"What do you mean?"

It got all quiet. Quil lowered his voice. "Do you think that Hunter can be a little violent sometimes?"

I chuckled. "That's only his testosterone."

"No, like, your black eye for instance. How did you get it?"

"I fell."

"Into his fist?"

My jaw dropped and I stared at Quil in disbelief. I know that Hunter would put his hands on me sometimes, but it was usually my fault or an accident. "He didn't mean to. He was still under the stress of finding out that he's a werewolf."

"Bull."

"No really. Hunter's a good man. He'd never mean to hurt me."

Quil snorted. "Whatever. I'll bet he's given you a bruise?"

I nodded. "On accident."

"A black eye."

"Like I said, on accident."

"A broken bone?"

"On accident!"

"He really broke your bone?" Quil asked shocked.

I faintly nodded. "He grabbed my arm and I fell, so it snapped."

Quil narrowed his eyes. "I'd murder the man who did that to my imprint," he growled.

"Well Embry doesn't know, so keep it a secret," I said.

Quil shrugged. "I'll try my best."

We finished our walk and reached Sam and Emily's house an hour later. I went to the bathroom for real and then took a seat in the living room with everyone else. Paul was talking about a bonfire the next night on First Beach that was supposed to be all cool and stuff. I have to admit though, hearing elders talk about legends doesn't sound too interesting to me. After fifteen minutes of practically being invisible, Sam looked at me.

"Embry's back," he said. "Why don't you go greet him out on the porch."

I was about to protest, but Emily patted my hand. "It'd mean a lot to him," she said.

I nodded and walked outside onto the porch. I saw Embry's black truck roll up the dirt driveway, leaving a trail of dust behind it. I could see the whiteness of Embry's teeth intensify from behind the dark windshield when he saw me, most like smiling.

The truck stopped and Embry walked out.

I gasped.

Embry was wearing a fitted black tuxedo with a white dress shirt and a black tie. He was carefully picking up his feet as he walked over to me to make he didn't get dirt all over his shiny black shoes. His black hair was combed to the side and he was freshly shaven, making his square jaw more prominent. He was holding a red rose in his left hand and as he stopped in front of me, he grabbed my hand with his right.

"Margo?" he asked me, sounding really nervous.

"What is all this about?" I questioned.

"Will you let me take you to the prom?" He held the rose up to my face.

I heard Kim and Rachel emit a couple of awws.

"You wanna take me to my prom?" I asked, not believing that Embry would do that. My prom was at the only large hotel in Forks and he'd never let me go since there'd be other guys there.

Embry nervously chuckled. "No, I'm sorry. But I've prepared a separate prom especially for you."

The girls inside awed again.

Embry looked at me full of hope and fear. His brown eyes were large with wonder and I remembered how Quil looked when he spoke of his imprint. Embry looked at me with me with so much love. Hunter looked at me like that too, but Embry's was more intensified.

I shrugged. "Why not? I have to go to my senior prom, so this will have to do."

Embry's smile grew and he took me into his arms and held me tight. "I knew I'd grow on you," he said.

"Totally," I said, meaning for it to be sarcasm, but Embry couldn't tell. He held me even tighter and kissed my cheek.

He carried me, bridal-style, over to his truck and put me in the passenger side. He then got in the driver's seat. "You'll love it," he told me as he took off down the drive way and to the road.

I just nodded. I smiled to myself: Hunter will find me soon. I just know it.

I glanced over at Embry, who looked as ecstatic as if he had just won the lottery. It made me feel a little evil that I was going to break this man's heart at the end of the night. He didn't mean to be creepy and stuff, Quil kind of clarified that. Embry just felt like he had to protect me because he was madly, mostly obsessively, in love with me.

I'm sorry Embry, I wanted to say. But I'm in love with Hunter, not you.


	12. I Broke His Heart

My Margo said yes! Well, not that exact word, but I'm fine with her settling for me. I drove us the short ten minutes from Sam and Emily's to our house. I parked in front and turned to my angel.

"Your dress is upstairs in our room," I told her, still feeling high at the fact that she wanted to go to the prom I made for her.

Margo grimaced for a short second, but replaced it with a smile. "Thanks," she said.

I nodded and jumped out of the truck. I dashed over to the other side and opened Margo's door for her, and then offered my hand. She reluctantly took it and I helped her out. I kept a hold on her and we walked into the house.

"I'm going to change," Margo told me as she rushed upstairs.

I stayed at the foot of the stairs, eager to show her what I've created. The basement was usually empty, aside from the washer, dryer, and water heater. I took a white sheet and covered both the washer and dryer with it to create a sort of food table. I made punch, which was really cherry Kool-Aid, and put it in the biggest bowl I had. I even had a fruit platter, cocktail wienies, and a little bowl of butter mints. I covered the water heater with a sheet and just ignored that. It was in a corner of the room, so it won't get in the way. Then I put the dining room table and chairs down there. I even put some roses in a cup (I don't own a vase) to use as a centerpiece. I just grabbed Margo's iPod and my speakers to use as music. My sweetie had a number of nice love songs that we could slow dance to. I then took some yellow balloons and had them floating all over the place. Lastly, I hung up a navy blue sheet on the wall and set up my camera so that we could take a nice prom picture. I even put a frozen lasagna in the oven before I left. It should be ready in like three hours. Tonight's going to be perfect!

I checked my breath and then heard Margo walk down the stairs. She was wearing her blue dress. It hugged her figure and made her pale skin appear to glow. She was the most beautiful girl in the world and she's all for me.

"You look amazing," I muttered.

Margo blushed and asked, "Where's the prom?"

"Over here," I answered as I held my arm out.

Margo grabbed it, and followed me as I led her to the basement. "You're biceps are really big," she mused, mainly to herself, but I heard. It made me feel elated. My baby was admiring my body. Hell, even if she only like me for my body, I'd be fine with that. I'll work out everyday and even start eating healthy.

I opened the basement door, and Margo's iPod was playing "Starry Eyed" by Ellie Goulding. I would've preferred a more slow song to play that way I could dance with Margo more intimately, but at least this was a good song. I led her down the stairs and when we reached the bottom, she gasped.

**MPOV**

I can't believe it. The entire basement was decorated and there were yellow balloons, a food table, and even music playing. Not even Hunter did anything like this for me. I felt myself tearing up at what Embry did for me. This was definitely the nicest thing anyone had ever done for me. I allowed a single tear to roll down my cheek.

"What's wrong?" Embry frantically asked, looking worried. "Did I forget something?"

I shook my head. "It's perfect." I then looked up to Embry. "Thank you so much."

Embry smiled. "I'd do anything for you."

I just smiled at that. I knew he would.

"Come try the punch," he eagerly said as he dragged me over to the food table. He picked up a plastic cup and pour some red juice into it using a ladle. He handed me the cup before pouring himself some. I took a sip and laughed.

"Kool-Aid?"

"I don't know how to make punch," Embry said sheepishly.

"It's okay," I said. "Besides, cherry's my favorite flavor."

Once again, Embry's smile grew even larger, and he leaned closer to me. I leaned back a little just in case he might try something.

"Did I do good?" he whispered.

How cute was that? I almost awed, but stopped myself so that I wouldn't give Embry the wrong idea. Hunter should probably be on his way to get me by now. I nodded. "I love it Embry," I said.

Embry shoved me into an embrace. He rested his head and mine and held his arms tightly around my waist. Perhaps I shouldn't have said love. "I'm so happy you love it," he whispered. Then he perked up. "Come on." He dragged me in front of a navy blue sheet. He then walked over to a camera on a tripod and pushed a few buttons before rushing back to me.

"Smile," he said. He pulled me into him, leaving an arm behind my waist. He then picked up my hand and positioned it so that it rested on his chest. He turned to look at the camera and I did the same. I smiled and there was a bright flash. Embry grabbed the camera and looked at the screen on the back. He nodded. "That's a keeper."

He held it up to me. The photo had both us close to one another. Embry's smile was bigger than mine, but I still managed to look happy. I wish Hunter would take pictures with me like this.

"I'm going to frame that one," Embry went on. He put the camera down and then a slow song began to play. He looked at me nervously. "Would you like to dance with me?" he asked, blushing a little.

"I don't know how to," I said. Thank goodness I didn't, I think it'd be considered bad if I danced with him. Hunter would already be mad that I went to a prom with Embry, but dancing with him would be out of line.

Embry shrugged. I don't either. He pulled me to the center of the basement and lifted me so that I stood on his feet. He then wrapped both of his arms around my waist. He moved one foot and I wobbled.

"It'd be easier if you'd wrapped your arms around me," he laughed, but I could tell he wanted me to do that.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and even rested my head on his broad chest. His heartbeat seemed to go Mar-go Mar-go and even sounded nice compared to the music.

Embry began moving our feet in kind of a weird circular motion. We "danced" in silence for a little bit.

"Thanks for coming to the prom with me," Embry said, his deep voice vibrating his chest. "I know that you really wanted to go to your school's, but it makes me glad that you agreed to come to this one instead."

It wasn't like I had much of a choice. "Thanks for inviting me." Oh well, I wanted to be a little nicer to Embry. Despite the fact that he kidnapped me, I really feel sort of bad for him. I hated knowing that I was going to break his heart in a matter of minutes.

Embry nodded. "I love you," he said.

I just nodded.

Embry almost growled. "You still love Hunter." It wasn't a question, but an accusation.

"I'm sorry Embry," I said, a tear crawling out of my eye. "I really do like you though." So what if I just lied. I didn't want to make this man cry.

Embry tightened his grip on me. "Sam says that wolves can be anything to their imprint: a lover, protector, brother, or even a best friend."

I grew a little hopeful I can see me and Embry being friends. Me and Hunter could double date with him and…whoever.

"But," Embry said, "I refuse to be anything less than your everything."

I looked up at him to see him staring down at me with love-filled eyes.

"Embry-" I wanted to protest, but he cut me off.

"You already said that you liked me, so now it's only a matter of time before that turns into love."

There was a noise from upstairs. I know what that is.

Embry perked up and growled, holding me closer to him.

There were loud footsteps running to the basement door and then the door flung open. Hunter leapt down the stairs and glared at us.

"Get the fuck away from my girlfriend!' he shouted.

Embry snarled. "She's mine!"

In a flash Hunter was over to us. He punched Embry square in the face, making a crunching sound ring out.

Embry let go of me to hold his now bloody nose. Hunter grabbed the back of the Embry's collar on his tuxedo and pulled, bringing Embry to the ground. Hunter then proceeded to kick the crap out of his face, shoving his steel-toed boots onto Embry's bloody face.

"Hunter stop!" I cried. I rushed over to him and tried to yank him away from Embry.

Hunter growled and pushed me away. I fell on the ground.

Hunter returned to beating up Embry. He got on top of him and threw punches at his face this time.

Embry just tried to cover himself, but couldn't. Hunter always got into fights at school, so he had more experience. Why none of them phased, I don't know.

Hunter stood up and kicked Embry in the side a few times. Embry just moaned in pain on the ground. His face was all bloody and his nose looked crooked. There were tears on his tuxedo jacket.

"If you ever come near my Margo again, I'll fucking murder you!" Hunter shouted. He walked over to me and pulled me up. His touch was hot, like Embry's. "Let's go," he growled.

We began to walk up the basement stairs.

Embry tried to crawl after me, but he was in too much pain to move quickly. "Margo," he sobbed.

I looked at him and saw that he was genuinely crying. He face was all red (despite the blood), his eyes got all wet and puffy, and his face got all contorted. He wrinkled his nose and his cheeks rose. His mouth opened and let out a heart-wrenching sob. "Don't go please!"

"Shut up!" Hunter yelled.

"Please don't leave me!" Embry continued. "I'll do anything for you!"

"That's it!" Hunter growled. He turned around and led me back downstairs and to Embry's crying form.

Embry looked a little hopeful, but inside I think he knew as well as I did that something bad was going to happen.

"Say something mean to him," Hunter ordered me.

I looked down at Embry. He was still sobbing. He reached out and grabbed my ankle. Hunter stomped on his forearm, making him lose his grip. Hunter looked back at me, expectantly.

"I can't," I said.

Hunter scowled. "You called me remember? You were desperate to leave this freak's house!"

Embry made another loud sob and he looked up at me again. "Really?" he asked.

My eyes began to water. I nodded. "Yes."

I watched as Embry broke down again. He covered his face with his hands and began to shake. He wasn't going to phase, he was only sobbing really hard because I had broken his heart.

"Now say something mean!" Hunter yelled at me. He slapped me across the face. It hurt. It actually hurt me this time. I usually ignored it, but this time it really hurt.

"Like what?" I asked, tears starting to pour out of my eyes.

"Say you hate him and more."

I shook my head.

"I love you Margo. I love you so much!" Embry sobbed.

Hunter growled. He then looked at me, a crazy look in his eyes. "Say it!" he screamed.

"No."

"Say it or I'll kill your parents in their sleep!" he hissed through his teeth.

I tensed up and stared at him in disbelief. Hunter just glared back at me.

"Embry," I choked out.

Embry looked at me, hopeful. Crap.

"Embry, I hate you," I said in a firm voice.

His face fell and he began sobbing again, harder this time.

"Go on," Hunter growled. He squeezed my shoulder so hard it made me yelp.

"I hate you," I told Embry again, who was still sobbing. "I can't stand you or this house. I hate your loser friends. I hate what you are. I hate your imprint-thing. I hate this prom you made for me. I just hate you so much."

Embry shook his head and grabbed my legs. "You said you liked me!" he cried. "You said!"

Hunter threw him away from me. He then grabbed my hand and dragged me upstairs.

"Margo!" Embry sobbed. "I won't stop! I love you and one day you'll love me too!"

Hunter closed the basement door when we exited. He then led me outside and into his car. I could still hear Embry sobbing.

"Please don't leave me! I love you!" he was crying. "Don't go!"

Hunter started the car and drove off. I silently cried the whole way to his house.


	13. Realizations

He took her. Hunter took Margo away from me. He just barged into our house and took her. I can't be mad at my Margo. I know that she only called Hunter to break up with him, but he took it the wrong way. I also know that she only said those mean things to me because Hunter had threatened her family and hit her.

I growled. I was still on the floor, waiting to heal up. That bastard actually got a few good punches, which prevented me from phasing and getting up to kill his sorry ass.

That's what I'll do. I'll kill Hunter and then Margo won't be afraid to admit her love for me. But she didn't protest when Hunter took her out the house.

Could she actually have feelings for that mutt? I broke out into sobs again. I don't think I've ever cried this much in my entire life. Even when my mom left, I just cried for only five minutes before putting her behind me. But now, my Margo, my world, my love, had left me. I'll never get over that.

Once I was all healed, I slowly got up. I turned off Margo's iPod which was playing a stupid love song. This prom was a stupid idea. Margo only went to it so that Hunter would come here. Who am I fooling? She's not afraid of him. She hates me. I popped each of the yellow balloons one by one and tore down the navy blue sheet. I'll clean up the food table tomorrow. I walked upstairs and took the lasagna out of the oven. It still needed an hour in the oven, but I'm not hungry now. I just threw it away and went upstairs to a lonely room.

The trash bag that had Margo's stuff was still on the bed. I swatted it off and fell onto the soft bed. Margo's scent still lingered, and I cried myself to sleep.

**MPOV**

Hunter wouldn't talk to me the entire drive to his house. It was only a fifteen minute drive, but it seemed to go on forever. On occasion he would clear his throat, but that was about it. When we arrived, I got out of his truck and quietly walked up to the front door.

I noticed that Hunter was wearing a gray tank top (that had some of Embry's blood splattered on it) and tight basketball shorts. He had gotten a little bigger I thought. The tank top showed half of his belly button and strained over his pecs. Then I noticed something else.

"Where's your tattoo?" I asked.

Hunter glared at me. "What?"

"Your tattoo," I repeated. "The one of my name that was on your chest."

Hunter rolled his eyes. "It washed off. I used face paint."

"It was fake?" My face fell and I felt my shoulders slump.

"Obviously." Hunter walked into the kitchen to get a soda.

I suddenly felt so worthless. Hunter never cared about me enough to tattoo of my name on him. He lied to me, probably just to get me into bed. My face still hurt from where he had hit me and then it dawned on me. Embry and Quil were right! Hunter was violent! A real boyfriend would never give me a black eye, bruises, or even a broken arm! At most, I'd get a hickey!

Shit I've made a huge mistake! Embry was madly in love with me and I pushed him away to be with this asshole! What's wrong with me? Embry only wanted me to love him back and stay with him. He's probably so lonely there in his house. I have to get back to him.

"What are you doing just standing there?" Hunter asked me as he walked over to me. He handed me a cup of orange juice.

"Thanks," I said as I followed him to the couch. I quietly sipped at my cup while I thought up ways to break up with him. I know that text message breakups are the poorest excuse for a person, but right now they seem like the safest way. Too bad I never got my phone back when I was abducted from Old Navy.

"Don't worry," Hunter said.

I looked at him confused.

"You have your worry face on. Don't worry, Embry will never get to you again. I'll make sure of it," he said as he put his arm around my shoulders.

I shrugged his arm off and he growled. He slapped his arm back around me. "Don't you dare ruin what we have," he hissed, inching closer to me. I got scared, actually scared of my boyfriend for the first time.

"Hunter, you're scaring me," I whimpered.

Hunter smirked. "Good," he growled. "Have you ever seen the movie _Misery?"_

"I saw it with you." Where was he going with this?

"Remember when Kathy Bates broke that man's legs with a sledge hammer so that he couldn't run away?"

That was a pretty nasty scene. "Yeah."

Hunter gave an evil chuckle that sent chills down my spine. I think my baby even started crying inside me.

"I'll break your legs if you try to run from me." Hunter just continued to look at me with that crazy look in his eyes. He can't be serious.

I scoffed. "I think we need to take a break," I said as I got off the couch.

"Why?" Hunter screeched, shooting off the couch and dashing to me. He grabbed my arm in a tight vice grip.

"You're crazy," I said point-blankly. "You're threatening me and you're really violent. So since that's out in the open, I'm going home."

Hunter narrowed his eyes. "Fine," he huffed. "I'll drive you." He grabbed his keys and walked outside with me behind.

The whole drive to my house was even more awkward than the drive before. I sat staring out the window. Hunter was quiet, but I could feel his eyes on me every few seconds. When he pulled up in front of my house, he was kind enough to get out and open my door for me. I know he was just trying to suck up to me, so I suppressed the happiness it gave me. I walked up to the front door and lifted the fake rock to get my spare key. As soon as I had the front open, Hunter grabbed my arm again.

"Don't do this," he begged. He even got down on his knees. "I need you. You know I have no one else." It was true. Hunter's parents moved away and didn't keep in contact. He was an only child and had no friends at all. I see why now.

I stared into his love-filled eyes. There was no doubt in my mind that Hunter loves me, it's just that he doesn't know how to love. I leaned down and gave him a kiss. It was a quick one, just on his lips. I even kept my mouth shut when he rubbed his tongue across my lips, begging for an entrance. I pulled back, Hunter looked a little relieved, but he wasn't aware that I had given him a goodbye kiss.

"I love you," I told him, my voice shaking. I pulled my arm out of his grasp. "But I can't do this anymore." And with that I closed the door on him, leaving him confused and hurt.

I started crying as I made my way up the stairs to my room. I love Hunter, but I now realize that our relationship isn't healthy at all. I'm just glad I got out before something bad could've really happened. I just hope that I didn't encourage any of his behavior. Who am I kidding? Of course I encouraged it. I shouldn't have taken him back when he hit me that first time or I should have told someone. At least I tried to make it work. No one can tell me that I gave up too quickly.

Walked into my room. My parents were still in Portland, they should get back tomorrow night, I think. I turned on the light and saw something in the corner of my room where Tweety's now-empty cage hung. I walked over to it and gasped as I looked down at the red and yellow mess that used to be my pet.

Embry!

He must've done this when he came to get my stuff. I knew that he didn't like Tweety because he was a gift from Hunter, but I didn't think he'd kill him! I walked into the kitchen to go get some paper towels and carpet cleaner. I wiped up what remained of my canary and sprayed the blood-stained carpet.

As I scrubbed Tweety's guts out of my carpet, I came to a horrible realization. Both Hunter and Embry are violent. Hunter was willing to hurt me, and Embry was willing to hurt those close to me. Maybe I should just give up on love.

I rubbed my stomach. "You're all I have Baby," I whispered. "I know I should give you up to someone who can take better care of you, but I really want you. I don't want to be lonely." I hope my baby gets imprinted on by a stable wolf, like Jared. He seemed like the nicest wolf at Emily's house. He looked at Kim with such adoration; he'd make a nice husband for that girl.

If my baby gets imprinted on, then I wouldn't have to worry if they were being treated right. They'd never get hit or have any of their loved ones threatened. They'd never have to know that they'd probably be better off growing up alone with no one around to hold you, just so that you wouldn't get hurt in the long run.

Once I was all done cleaning up my bird, I turned off the light and got into bed. I just kicked off my shoes and didn't bother to change out of my dress. I rested my head own on my pillow and pulled my covers over me. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the sound of my window opening. I looked over to see Hunter crawling inside. Once he was fully in my room, he shut my window.

"What are you doing?" I asked, starting to tremble.

"You're mine," he growled. "And I'm going to show you who you belong to!" He leapt onto my bed and held my arms down using just one of his beefy hands. I tried to scream, but he punched my mouth repeatedly, making me taste my own blood.

Hunter took off his shorts and boxers to reveal his erection to me. He then lifted up my dress and pulled down my panties.

"Please don't," I slurred. My head hurt from the blows and I was afraid that I'd black out.

"Only I can do this to you!" Hunter yelled. He then thrust himself into me. "Not Embry!"

I screamed for him to stop, but Hunter kept thrusting his body. He came after a few long minutes. "There," he sighed in orgasmic bliss, "see that?"

I was crying. Did I just get raped?

"Stop that!" Hunter then got close to my ear. "I LOVE YOU! STOP CRYING YOU RETARDED BITCH!"

My ear rang out in pain and I forced my tears to stop and degrade into a soft whimper. Hunter laid down beside me and took me into his strong arms, holding me beside him for the entire night.


	14. Rebound

I woke up to the sound of loud snoring in my ear. I tried to move, but was pinned down. I turned my head to see Hunter still in my bed holding me to him. My jaw really hurt, as well as my pelvic area. My head was spinning and my stomach felt like it was doing flips. I would've laughed at the thought of my baby doing cartwheels inside me if the discomfort wasn't so intense.

I leaned forward and threw up. Most of it went on the floor, but some of it stayed on the bed and touched mine and Hunter's arms.

Hunter woke up. "What's that smell?" he asked. He let go of me and sat upright. He looked at the vomit on the bed and floor. "You're disgusting."

He then walked out of the room. "I have to go learn how to do some patrol thing today from some bitch named Leah, cya."

I got out of bed and went to go get some cleaning supplies. I scrubbed the vomit out of the carpet and had to strip the bed. I threw my sheets and blankets into the washer. I figure I'll just hang around the house and try to enjoy my Sunday. I went into my room to find some clothes to change into. Draw after drawer in my dresser was empty. All my clothes are still at Embry's. I sighed. Maybe I could call Kim and ask her to get them for me. We actually exchanged numbers at Emily's house. Rachel was nice, but she just talked too much. I liked Kim because she was quiet.

I took a quick shower and just changed into some of my mom's smaller clothes. She usually wore nice and boring clothes, like tees and blue jeans. I then walked downstairs to the kitchen where the house phone was located.

I thought about calling Embry, but then he might go all crazy possessive on me and storm in here. I'm actually surprised that hasn't happened yet. He does know where my house is after all. I dialed Kim's cell phone number. It rang for a few short seconds before she answered.

"_Hello?_" she asked. What a cliché answer. Why doesn't anyone say something else?

"Hey Kim, it's Margo," I replied.

"_Oh,_" she said like she knew something bad. "_How is everything?_"

"It's fine. Why do you sound like something's wrong?"

"_Well, Sam went over to Embry's to check up on you guys, but he said that he found Embry all alone and crying. What happened?_"

I knew I had Embry cry, but I didn't know that he'd still be at it. I'm such a horrible person. "Well, Hunter came and took me home."

"_Hunter? Your boyfriend?_"

"Well, he's now my ex-boyfriend, but he's in the denial stage."

"_That's tough._"

"Tell me about it. But listen, I need you to do a favor for me."

"_Sure._" Then I heard Jared walk in.

"_Hey Kim,_" he said. There was pause. I bet a million dollars that they were going at it. "_Who are you talking to?_"

"_Margo,_" Kim answered.

Jared growled. "_Do you have any idea what she did to Embry? He's a fucking wreck and it's all her fault._"

Way to make me feel better Jared. I sighed. I know that I deserve to feel bad for breaking Embry's heart, even if he is a little unstable.

Kim started talking to me again. "_What favor did you need?_"

"Never mind," I said. "This is something I have to do for myself." I then hung up before she could protest or Jared could get up on his high horse again. I then figured out that I had no way of getting to Embry's house for my stuff. Why didn't I have a car? I just went to the living room to watch TV and forget everything that happened the past two days.

**EPOV**

Sam came and went. It was pretty embarrassing having him see me at my weakest time. I was still in bed blubbering like a baby over the loss of my love. "She left me. She left me," was all I could manage to tell him between sobs. He sighed and told me that I still didn't have to do patrol this week. He then walked out, probably to see how lucky he was that his imprint loves him back. Lucky asshole.

I stayed in bed for another half an hour before I got up. I had to go to work at the grocery store. Perhaps some work would help me keep Margo out of my mind. I changed into my uniform and went out the door to my truck. I had to roll the windows down to get Margo's scent out of it. I finally reached the grocery store. I walked inside to find Leah standing there impatiently.

"It's about time," she said.

"I'm sorry," I muttered. I walked over to the cashier.

"You're on your own today," Leah said as she took her apron off.

I looked over at her confused.

"I have to teach that new wolf how to patrol. What's his name? Howard, Henry-"

"It's Hunter," I growled.

Leah rolled her eyes. "Okay, sorry I got your boyfriend's name wrong." She then walked outside. As much as she pissed me off, I was kind of sad to see her go. It would've been nice to have some company.

For the first three hours of my shift, no one came. That's probably because everyone was at Church or something. It is Sunday after all. Also, I hear the grocery in Forks is having a huge sale, so everyone must've flocked over there.

I heard the bell on the door ring as I saw somebody walk in. It was Mitchell, Collin's younger sixteen year-old brother. I always felt bad for him, the werewolf gene totally skipped him. He was the shorter brother, the weaker, the paler, and to top it off, the black sheep of the family. Everyone in Collin's family loved the outdoors, they loved the Quileute legends, and they were all outgoing. Mitchell hated nature, he found the legends to be boring, and he was always kind of reserved. I remember when he saw Collin phase. I expected him to run off screaming, but instead he smirked and said, "I guess I'm no longer the family freak." I always liked Mitchell a little more than my pack brothers.

"Hey Embry," he said as he walked over.

"I'm not allowed to talk to customers when I'm on the clock," I said.

Mitchell looked around and chuckled. "Yeah, you look pretty busy." I loved how he said almost everything in a monotone or as if he was bored.

"You got me there. So what's up?" I was thanking God for sending me someone to talk to. I was so desperate for companionship, even if it wasn't Margo. Being with her made me realize how much I hate being alone.

"Collin drank all the Dr. Pepper, again."

I chuckled. "Sorry, it's the werewolf appetite."

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "I guess. I decided that I'm going to make a nice sub sandwich and eat all of it in front of him."

Collin's favorite thing to eat was a big sub sandwich, so I started laughing at what Mitchell planned to do to him. Margo would love this guy. "I have to see that."

"I should sell tickets. At least this isn't as bad as the time he ate my egg baby that I needed for child development."

I smiled. Mitchell reminded me so much of my Margo. He was kind like her. He had short hair like her. He had pale skin like her. He was shorter than me like her. He was thin like her. The only thing different was that he probably would never break my heart. "You have to admit that was kind of funny."

Mitchell shrugged. He was wearing a jacket like Margo always did. His was navy blue, my favorite color. "You're right. So anything new with you?"

I just shrugged my broad shoulders. I wonder if Mitchell ever noticed my physic? "My girlfriend/imprint just broke up with me."

Mitchell frowned. "I'm sorry to hear that," he said, with honesty.

"Me too, but I guess she'll come back if it was meant to be. Her other boyfriend's a wolf in the pack, so I bet I'll see her around."

"Or you could 'till he imprints."

I perked up. Hunter hadn't imprinted yet! Hat's the best news I've ever gotten. He could imprint today while he's on patrol with Leah! Then he'll leave Margo and I'll be her shoulder to cry on! She'll ask if I can ever forgive her and take her back. I'll say yes and then we'll spend the rest of our lives happily together. She'll keep the baby and we could be a family. I wonder what she'll want to name it. I hope she lets me help her. "Mitch, what baby names do you like?" I asked.

He made a face. I forgot that he hated being called Mitch because it sounded too much like bitch.

"Why?' he asked.

"My girlfriend's pregnant."

"Wow. Congrats."

I shook my head. "It's not mine, but I still want her to let me help her name it.'

Mitchell cocked his eyebrow. "Alright. I guess for a boy I like Darren, and for a girl I like Tatiana."

I nodded. Those were some pretty good names. "I like Erin for a girl, and Kyle for a guy."

"Isn't Erin a boy's name?"

"It's both."

"Oh." He was silent for a little bit. "I guess I better get my stuff now." He turned to walk away.

I reached over the counter and grabbed his arm. He turned back to face me, shocked.

"Please don't go," I said. "I don't want to be alone today."

Mitchell gave me a look of pity. "Fine," he said. "But I don't want to hang out here all day. Wanna go catch a movie?"

I eagerly nodded and tossed my new apron to the floor. I didn't bother locking up the cash register or anything. I just turned off the store lights and locked the doors. Since Mitchell had to walk here, we both got into my truck. I knew it was wrong, but I felt the urge to kiss him and hold him. I wonder if he'd let me call him Margo?

I drove us to the movies. I still hurt at the fact that I lost Margo, but at least Mitchell was a nice rebound. I hope he doesn't get mad at me for using him.


	15. I Liked You

Mitchell isn't Margo, I know that, but he reminds me of her so much. On the drive over to the movie theater, it took all of my self-control not to put my arm around his shoulders and pull him closer. I deeply inhaled and frowned a bit. He used Axe shampoo, not pineapple, and he smelt of mint bubble gum.

"Do you like pineapple?" I asked. We had a sort of lengthy drive ahead. The best theater was in Port Angeles, so I figured I'd better start a conversation.

Mitchell scowled. "No, I hate pineapple. Oranges are my favorite fruit."

I frowned. Maybe Margo also likes oranges. "What's your favorite color?"

"Charcoal." That's not even close to yellow.

"Mine's yellow," I said.

Mitchell nodded. "I also took you as a Spring sort of person. You're always so smiley."

We played that whole question game the rest of the way to Port Angeles. I learned that Mitchell wanted to be a forensic psychologist and planned to attend the University of Toronto because they had an excellent program there. His favorite food was Korean barbecue and he hated onions with a passion. He wanted to move to Maine or Rhode Island: somewhere far away from the Pacific Northwest, but where they speak English. He wasn't jealous that Collin got the wolf gene while he didn't, in a way, he was glad. He said that he'd hate being tied down to a pack (no offense) and that he was ecstatic that he could leave the reservation.

"Why are there reservations anyway?" he asked me. "I mean, if Native Americans get reservations, shouldn't everyone else get one too? I thought America was supposed to be all about equality."

I chuckled. "I have no idea why." We then pulled up into the movie theater parking lot. "What did you want to see anyway?" The theater was almost deserted, considering that it wasn't even noon yet.

"Something scary, not supernatural though. I want to see a slasher film!" Mitchell exclaimed. That's another thing I liked about him: he preferred real things. He knew not to fear vampires or werewolves, but that people were the actual scary things out there.

"Slasher movie it is," I said as I got a parking space up front. We climbed out and walked up to the ticket booth. Mitchell bought both of our tickets, stating that since it was his idea, it was his treat. I paid for the popcorn and drinks. I only got us one tub of popcorn, claiming that I didn't have a lot of money, but in reality, it gave me an excuse to accidentally rub against his hand. I hope it's soft like Margo's. I wonder what kind of lotion she uses? Perhaps Mitchell could wear the same kind too.

We walked into the screening area-thing, whatever you call it, and got seats at the very back. We still had fifteen minutes to kill.

Mitchell turned to me. "Thanks for hanging out with me," he said. "I know that you'd rather be with your imprint, but you know… it's nice to be with someone." He turned a little red and then shifted his view back to the screen before taking a gulp of his Dr. Pepper.

I smiled. "Thanks for not thinking I'm some pathetic lonely loser like everyone else does."

Mitchell looked shocked and then turned back to me. "Why would they think that?"

I shrugged. "My dad, mom, and now my imprint left me. I was also the school outcast for the longest time before I phased."

Mitchell frowned and shook his head. "I'd never think that about you. To be honest," he hid his face from me by looking down, "I always sort of looked up to you."

Talk about an ego boost! "You did?"

Mitchell nodded.

"Why?"

"You remember when I was in first grade and you were in eighth? I thought you looked so cool because you wore that leather jacket your mom bought for you that one Christmas."

I remember that leather jacket. I thought one would make me cool and then the popular kids would want to be my friend. I was wrong. They called me a loser biker instead of just a loser. What ever happened to that jacket? "Yea, I remember."

Mitchell continued. "Then when I was walking home and Collin had ditched me, so I was by myself. That stupid Cooper Chapman pushed me in the mud and I started crying."

I remember that too.

"Then you rushed over and pushed his face into the mud and scared him so bad he wet himself. That was hilarious. You then watched him run away and then you helped me up. You walked me home and asked if I was alright the whole way, being positive that I was sure I didn't sprain anything when I fell."

I smiled. I can't believe he remembers all of this. It was like nine years ago.

"You gave me your leather jacket because you said it'd remind Cooper of what you did to him. I wore that jacket to school everyday until I reached the seventh grade and I accidentally ripped a small hole in it." Mitchell gave a nervous chuckle. "It's still hanging in my closet."

I reminisced in my memory of Mitchell. He was my only friend, even if we rarely hung out. I always saw him as my little brother. He'd come to me with his problems and I'd in turn help him through them. I remember when he was in preschool and "ran away" to the park because he refused to go to kindergarten. I found him there and we just played on the swings a whole hour until his father found us. I remember when he came to me crying because his goldfish died and Collin flushed it down the toilet. I can honestly say that I have love for this boy. If only I had imprinted on Mitchell, life would be way easier and my heart wouldn't be screaming out Margo's name right now.

The movie began and it was up to my standards. I wanted Mitchell to get scared and hide his face in me, but he just sat staring at the screen and muttering things like "gross" or "that's so fake" to himself. I hope someone imprints on him. He deserves so much to have someone to obsess over him. Maybe Leah could. No, she's been around him and says he's alright and not as annoying as Collin.

When the movie ended, I turned to Mitchell. "You wanna go cliff diving?" I asked. I just enjoyed having him with me, so I figured we could do my favorite past time together.

"I've never done it before," he mumbled.

"Then we have to do it!" I exclaimed. I grabbed his hand and dragged him outside and to my truck. He eagerly got in and so did I. We talked about our favorite movies all the way to First Beach. Mitchell loved all the original Godzilla movies and hated the American remake.

"There's no way Godzilla would look like some stupid iguana if it were made in Japan," he said.

"I've never seen any of the Japanese ones," I said. "Besides, don't they use toys for effects?"

"That's what makes them so great!"

I laughed and pulled up to the beach.

We got out and Mitchell took off to the tree line which had a path that led to the nearest cliff. "Race you!" he called.

I counted to ten to give him more of a head start before I sprinted after him. I reached him before I could count to three and slowed down to make him feel like he had a chance of winning. When he was about to, I sped up a little and beat him by a full twenty seconds.

"Cheater!" he teased. "If I had your genetics, then you'd totally eat my dust."

"No, I'd still humiliate you," I laughed.

Mitchell rolled his eyes (the way Margo does) and took off his shoes. He then removed his jacket and set them near a tree. I followed suit. If only I could take Margo cliff diving. I hold her all the way down and she'd hold me tight to her.

"You ready?" Mitchell asked in a shaky voice. I could tell he was very nervous. He walked over to the edge and stared over, leaning a bit. Some of the small fragments of dirt began to crumble and I grew frightful that he'd fall and get hurt.

"Margo get back!" I yelled. My eyes went wide when I realized what I said and I covered my mouth.

"What?" Mitchell asked. He backed away from the edge, but looked a little confused and then it dawned on him. "Am I supposed to be some kind of rebound?"

My breathing got heavy and I sadly nodded. It hurt to tell Mitchell this, but I couldn't lie to him.

He nodded and looked down at his feet. "And here I thought that you actually wanted to spend time with me," he said to himself, having no idea that I could hear him. "I've liked you since you helped me with Cooper." He looked up at me and then spoke loud enough so that he intended that I could hear what he had to say now. "I guess I shouldn't have expected someone like you to like someone like me. I know I'm not beautiful, so I'm going to have to just settle for someone else then."

"Mitchell," was all I could say. I can't believe I hurt him this much.

"I'm just gonna go," he said as he went to put his shoes and jacket back on. "I'll see you at the bonfire tonight." He then began to walk down to the path.

I felt horrible that I didn't cry at breaking Mitchell's heart. I know that if I didn't imprint on my Margo, I'd fall in love with him and want to pursue a relationship. I shook with my anger at myself and before I knew it, I was in my wolf form.

"_Now go check by the cliff_," I heard Leah think/say.

Hunter then thought a string of profanities.

"_Heard that!_" Leah teased.

"_Doesn't that count as an invasion of privacy?_" Hunter whined.

I growled and then he was aware that I was nearby.

"_Come for another ass kicking?_" he teased. He then came out of the tree line and up to where I stood at the top of the cliff.

"_Fuck you!_" I spat.

"_No thanks, I've got Margo to do that._"

I growled and then saw as his memory flashed, showing that he held her down and practically raped her last night.

"_I'M GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!_" I screamed.

Hunter laughed. "_No way bitch. I'm going to toss you off this cliff down to the shore and_-" he stopped abruptly and just stared down at the shore. His eyes widened and his tongue even hung out of his snout. He looked like he had just seen the sun for the first time. "_Who's that?_"

I looked down at the shore only to see Mitchell walking off it to go home. That was about it. "_Who?_"

"_That boy in the blue jacket. I-I need him._"

"_Hunter imprinted on Collin's brother Mitchell?_" Leah exclaimed, just as shocked as I was. How was this possible? Guys shouldn't imprint on other guys.

Hunter shook his head. "_This can't happen to me! I have Margo! But I want Mitchell so bad. I want to hold him and touch and kiss-_"

"_Enough!_" I shouted at him. First he steals Margo from me and now Mitchell? Wait! If he just imprinted on Mitchell, then that means that he'll no longer feel all possessive over Margo!

"_You can have her!_" Hunter shouted as he took off for Mitchell.

"_Wait!" _Leah yelled as she went after him.

Margo's all mine. I won! She's mine! I can't wait to tell her! I ran to my truck and phased so that I could drive and tell her the good news.


	16. Goodbye Embry

I sped all the way to Margo's house, trying my best not to break one hundred. But I lost my self-control as soon as I pulled onto her street. I figured that'd she'd be at her parents' house after what Hunter did to her. I growled, but then stopped. Hunter loves Mitchell now!

My hopes suddenly sank and I began to feel bad for my best friend. Mitchell is the kindest person, besides Margo, that I know. He's more quiet and wouldn't speak out against Hunter if he hit him. Then again, I think Hunter would be a little less tempted to do physical harm to his imprint. However, I know that I'm guilty of having thoughts of me raping Margo, but I'd stop myself before that'd happen. Would Hunter have the same self-discipline?

I pulled in front of Margo's parents' house and leapt out of my truck. I was going so fast that I actually had to run back and turn it off before going back to the front door. I rang the doorbell and waited.

I heard soft footsteps approach the door and then Margo opened it. I gasped when I saw her. Her black eye was now purple and green looking and had spread to the side of her face. Her jaw had bruises all over the right side. Her eyes had red spots where vessels must've popped from being hit too hard.

She just stood there looking at me.

"Margo," I whispered. I couldn't think of anything else to say, so I just said what was on my mind. "I love you."

Margo just stared at me, a blank emotion on her face, almost as if she were bored. "My clothes are still at your house," she muttered. "I'd like them back."

My heart sank and it felt like my chest caved in on itself. "It's your house too," I whimpered.

She shook her head. "No, I'm moving to Berkeley Saturday, the day after graduation."

My breathing got heavier and I clenched my fists. This is total bullcrap! I finally have the chance to get Margo all to myself and she wants to move away to butt-hole California? "No you're not," I said through my teeth.

Margo gave a half-hearted chuckle. "Yes I am. There's nothing you can do about it.'

"Hunter imprinted on a boy today!" I blurted, hoping it would install a needy emotion in my imprint.

Instead she looked…relieved? "I broke up with him last night and he refused to accept it. At least this way, I'm free."

"Free to be with me!" I whined. "We can be together now!"

Margo narrowed her eyes. "You killed my bird," she accused.

I gasped. I guess I let my emotions get the best of me for a little bit. "Only because I wanted you to forget about Hunter and be with me!" I got on my knees and grabbed her arm.

She tried to pull away, but I wouldn't let her go.

"Hunter's the father of my child. Obviously I'm going to have to keep in touch with him after it's born."

My hopes rose a little bit then. "You're keeping it?"

Margo nodded. "And I'm moving to Berkeley where I'm going to get my nursing degree and raise it as a single mother."

She didn't want me with her? "What about me?"

"What about you?"

I started crying then. "Please Margo," I begged, "please stop acting like this! Just come home with me and we'll live together happily for the rest of our lives. Please!"

Margo sharply inhaled and then glared down at me. "I'm sorry Embry," she said, finally with emotion. She sounded a little sad, that's good, right? "I think it'd be best if we just went our separate ways."

More tears fell and I didn't know what to do besides beg some more. "Please! Please stay with me! You d-don't even have to l-love me back, just live with me! That's all I ask! Live with me and I'll pay for you to go to school here. I'll pay for your baby and I'll be the best step-father in the world. I'll buy you and your baby anything you want! I'll do all the house work and I'll get a high paying job that way you can do whatever you want all day. I'll start a college fund for your baby! I don't care if you cheat on me! Just stay with me and I'll be the happiest man in the world." I sniffed and pathetically wiped my nose on my shirt.

Margo looked down at me in pity, then her face went blank again. "No," she simply said.

I started blubbering again. "What can I do to make you stay? Please tell me and I'll do it!" I could kidnap her again, but I desperately wanted her to come with me on her own accord. Besides, even if she doesn't live with me, what's to say I won't still follow her around?

"Goodbye Embry." Margo successfully freed her hand and began to close the door.

I shoved my foot between the door, stopping it. "Even if you leave me now and go all the way to Berkeley, I won't give up on you. So, I need to know, after you get your degree and everything you want…" I paused to clear my throat.

Margo cocked her eyebrow.

I began again. "Are you sure that there's no possibility that sometime, in the future, even if we're senior citizens, that you won't come back to live with me?" I put on my puppy eyes, hoping that would help her realize how much I need her.

Margo gave me a pity smile. "No Embry," she said. "I'm sure."

She gently kicked my foot away and closed and locked the door. I walked back to my truck and got inside. I cried the whole way back to my house.

**MPOV**

I knew that I had just broken Embry's heart, again. I watched through the window as he drove away. It hurt me, but in a way, I knew this was better this way. He killed a bird that was from Hunter. What would he do to my baby that's from Hunter? As much as I hate to admit it, Embry's just as violent as Hunter.

That's why I had to send him away. Things will be better at Berkeley. They have to be. Hunter imprinted and wouldn't go with me now. I'd be away from all this werewolf crap that has to be bad on my mental health. There's no way I could bring a baby up in this environment.

I went back over to the couch to watch some more TV. I already called my parents. They said they should be home at around eleven at night. I already told them over the phone about my plan to move to Berkeley so early. They seemed a little sad, but they both agreed that it was my decision.

I stretched out on the couch and fell asleep.


	17. Losing Control

She didn't want to be with me. Ever. I reached my house and ran out of the truck into my lonely room where I tossed myself on the bed and cried again. If only my mom could see me now. "Don't cry Embry," she'd say, "there's plenty of other girls out there. You're the most handsome man in the world and whichever girl doesn't want you is retarded."

She told me that when I asked Marisol Perez out to the Homecoming dance. Marisol scoffed and said she'd rather go with one of the special kids. I didn't understand what she meant by that, so stupidly I replied "I'm special." My mom told me that everyday.

Marisol burst out laughing and her henchman Ashlynn Watson started chanting "Embry's a retard!"

I turned red and ran off. I didn't go to the Homecoming dance or any dance after that.

My mom always made me feel better. I suppose I'm what they call a Mommy's Boy, but oh well. She was all I had, and now she's gone. And Mitchell's gone and Margo's gone. They always leave me! Whenever I get attached to someone they leave me!

"Why?' I asked, as if one of them were there to answer me. "Why did you leave me?"

There was no response. The silence was mocking me, reminding me that I was all alone, like usual.

"Why'd you go?" I whimpered again, wanted desperately for someone to answer me. To tell me that they made a huge mistake and would always be here for me.

But there was no one. No Margo, no Mitchell, no Mom.

My breathing grew heavy and I felt myself begin to slightly shake. None of them ever loved me. They all just pretended to have some sort of feelings for me just to laugh in the end at my pathetic form. They're all monsters who wear disguises of friendly people but way deep down inside they feed off of your misery.

Mom was just a fucking pussy. She couldn't accept the fact that I wasn't human. She couldn't handle it. She saw Emily's face and feared that I'd do the same to her. I would never lose my cool like Sam did! Never! Well I don't need her! She's gone and that's that. Every bird leaves the nest eventually, it just happened that she left instead.

Mitchell…he's complicated. I loved him like my own fucking brother! Brothers are supposed to be close to one another, but he just up and left because I imprinted. Fucking needy piece of shit. Hunter's going to shred him up into pieces and I won't save him because he left me.

Margo. MY Margo didn't love me for God knows what reason. What is her fucking problem? Doesn't she know that we're supposed to be together? That's what imprinting fucking does! It points out who your soul mate is! You're supposed to love your soul mate, not hate them you stupid bitch! I love you and you just closed the door on my face! I saved you from Hunter I made you your own fucking prom!

"I FUCKING LOVE YOU!" I screamed as I tossed my alarm clock into the wall. It shattered and I ran to it and stomped on it over and over again. The plastic bits flung out from under my foot and the microchip stuff inside cut my soles. My feet quickly healed and I kicked the debris away from me.

I ran over to the bag of Margo's clothes and ripped it open. I threw all her shirts that I brought over for her all over the room. I grabbed a pair of jeans and actually bit a hole in them and then went on the shred them up into pieces. I then took one of her yellow shirts that was laying on the ground and began to forcefully punch it. "WHY…WON'T…YOU…LOVE…ME?" I yelled with every punch. I felt the floorboard crack and split a little bit. I stood up and flipped the mattress on the bed, sending it into the dresser. All the stuff on top of the dresser: a lamp and some framed pictures fell and shattered on the ground. I looked and saw that I had accidentally broken my camera in my rage, the one that had the picture of me and Margo at the prom I made for her. I hadn't put the picture on the computer, so now it was gone forever. The only thing I had of me and Margo actually looking happy together was gone because I had to throw a tantrum.

I phased on the spot and bit my mattress, tearing holes in it. The stuffing and some of the springs came out, like guts from a body.

"_Embry? What the hell are you doing?_" Leah asked. She was out doing patrol by the border. I could see from her thoughts that it was getting dark outside.

I just growled and ran downstairs into my kitchen. I destroyed the table and chairs in there and began to swipe my massive paws at the counter, breaking off large chunks of it.

"_Dude calm down!" _Leah thought. She began running in the direction of my house.

I continued to destroy my kitchen and soon after moved to the living room. I completely ruined my TV and couch and began to scratch at the floor, ripping some of the boards up.

"Embry!" Leah yelled as she entered my house in her human form. She looked at me with shock and pity.

I turned to her and snarled.

"Don't you dare snarl at me bitch! I'm here to help you!" she screamed at me.

I stopped wrecking my house and whimpered. I laid down on the floor and covered my face with my paws and began to cry. I phased back into a human and continued to sob loudly.

Leah sighed and went upstairs. She then came back down with my comforter (which had a large hole in it) and threw it over my torso. "Cover yourself up," she muttered. She then sat, cross-legged on the floor beside me, mainly because the couch was nothing but a big pile of wood and fabric.

"Embry," she said to get my attention.

I looked up at her and wiped my eyes.

"Do you love Margo?" she asked.

My bottom lip quivered. "Of course," I whimpered.

"Then you have to let her be. If it makes her happy, why try to ruin it?"

"But what about my happiness? I need her to be with me!"

Leah sighed and looked at me with pity. I don't think I've ever seen her act like this towards anyone. "I know you want her to love you. But she's much better off leaving this place. Think about it. She'll be away from Hunter, vampires, and psycho wolves."

I slowly nodded. As much as it killed me to admit, Margo would be way better off without me. I broke out into a sob again.

"And who knows? Maybe she'll come back. I mean, she has to feel at least a little of that imprint pull."

That thought made me feel a little better. Even though Margo said she wouldn't come back, there was at least a slim chance of it happening. I'll forever live for that day. I'll never move and I'll just stay in this house here until the day she comes up to my door and begs for my forgiveness.

I nodded a little bit. "Yeah, you're right.'

Leah smirked. "Duh." She stood up. "Now get up, the bonfire's going to start soon. I'll meet you there." She then walked out of my house.

I slowly stood up and went upstairs to find some clothes. After moving my chewed-up mattress away from my dresser, I grabbed a pair of cut-off jeans. I then walked outside and tied the shorts to my leg. I phased and ran off into the direction of the beach.

I reached it within ten minutes. I phased back into a human and put on my shorts. It felt a little colder tonight and I wondered if I should have brought a tank top at least. I walked up to the crowd of people and all conversation stopped.

Jared pulled Kim in closer to him. Jacob and Nessie weren't there. Collin and Brady were talking to their imprints, but stopped when they saw me. Their imprints, who were best friends as well, turned to stare. I noticed that Collin gave me a nasty look, like he was mad or something. Leah gave me a knowing look and Seth looked at her confused. Rachel gave Paul a look before he could say anything. Emily looked down at her feet and leaned in closer to Sam, who pretended to look at something to his left. Quil was holding Claire who broke the silence.

"Why's everyone all quiet?" she asked, her five-year old innocence truly coming out.

I chuckled. "I don't know. I guess they're all just star struck by my awesome form," I teased.

Paul scoffed and soon everyone was all normal again.

I took a seat next to Seth. He was talking about some cool movie he saw last weekend. "There were big explosions and everything was crazy!"

Sam then cleared his throat and got all of our attention. "As you know," he said, "we have a new member of the pack."

I rolled my eyes. Can I ever escape fucking Hunter?

"And Hunter imprinted today on Mitchell."

"What?" Collin asked. He shot up and was shaking a little. I never took him to be all protective over his little brother. "First he comes home crying because Embry broke his heart and now this!" Collin shot me another dirty look.

I felt my shoulders slump. It was pretty wrong of me to use Mitchell as a rebound.

Sam continued. "Anyway, it's a rare phenomena that a male wolf imprints on another male. My guess is that maybe the wolf gene senses Hunter's bad attitude and doesn't want short-tempered wolves running around. And since Mitchell doesn't have a trace of the gene and can't help him reproduce, he was the perfect candidate."

That actually did make a little sense. Collin growled and sat back down, pulling his imprint closer to his side. She tried to comfort him, but he kept glaring at me.

"Now Hunter's going to come here in a few minutes with Mitchell, so everyone be nice," Sam finished as he sat back down with Emily.

There was idle talk for a while when I saw Hunter's truck pull up. Hunter jumped out, still wearing basketball shorts. He rushed over to the passenger side and opened the door. He reached inside and helped Mitchell out. They both walked up to the bonfire. Hunter was standing tall and looked as if he had won the lottery. He looked over at Mitchell, who just walked with his head slightly bowed. Every now and then, Hunter's hand would brush against Mitchell's in an attempt to hold it, but Mitchell just ignored it. When they arrived, Emily stood and walked over to them. She was always the one to make the first move.

"Hey Hunter," she smiled. "I'm Emily."

Hunter smiled back. "Hey! Where'd you get those sick-lookin' scars?"

Everyone at the fire froze. We stared in shocked at Hunter. Mitchell shook his head and walked over to us.

"Over here," Collin motioned for him to sit next to him.

Mitchell obeyed. He looked a little shaken up, as if he were a little scared. Well, I guess finding out that an unstable wolf is love obsessed with you is pretty frightening. He glanced up and caught me staring. I sheepishly smiled, but he just looked down at his feet.

Sam had gotten up and walked over to Emily, who was still staring in shock at Hunter.

"It was an accident," Sam growled. "Don't bring it up again."

"Sure thing," Hunter said, oblivious. He looked around and spotted Mitchell sitting next to Collin. He growled a little.

"I'm his brother," Collin snapped.

Hunter's eyes widened. "Sorry,' he muttered. "I'm still getting used to this thing." He then walked over and sat on Mitchell's other side. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder, but retracted it when Collin growled.

Mitchell smirked a little.

After that, the elders came and told stories about our tribe's past and all the legends. We seriously need something else to do at these bonfires. I could recite the legends backwards and forwards. Perhaps Margo would like the legends. Hopefully she'll come back to me, and then I'll take her to as many bonfires as she wants.

Once the bonfire was coming to an end, I stood up and walked over to Mitchell.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked.

Hunter growled. "No way!"

Mitchell stood up. "Sure," he said.

Hunter was about to protest but Mitchell just held up his hand to silence him.

"He asked me,' he said, "I don't need your permission."

Hunter's shoulders slumped and I immediately felt happy. Seeing this bastard be in pain gave me so much pleasure. I should do this more often.

Me and Mitchell walked over to the water. I waded, but Mitchell didn't feel like getting his feet all dirty, so he was about three feet away from me in the sand. I noticed that both Hunter and Collin had repositioned their seats to watch us from far away.

"Mitchell, I'm real sorry about what happened earlier today," I said. "I was hurt, but that gave me no right to toy with your feelings."

Mitchell nodded. "It's alright," he said. "I suspected it at the beginning, but I didn't want to admit that I was a rebound. I guess I was just too sensitive."

I shook my head. "No, I was being an ass."

Mitchell chuckled. "Just a little bit."

We both laughed a little, so I decided to start another conversation. "So, Hunter. How's that going?"

Mitchell grimaced. "It's weird. I've never seen him before and all of a sudden he's walking into my room with a frickin' bouquet he made of flowers in my mom's garden."

I laughed. "For real?'

"Yeah! He was all like 'Mitchell'," Mitchell made his voice go all deep when he imitated Hunter, which made me laugh even more. "'I love you more than words could describe. I imprinted on you.' And I said that I didn't care and I wanted him out of my room. Then he said 'no way man! You're mine and you have to love me back.' So I just shrugged and got him to make me a sandwich."

"That's far enough!" we heard Hunter shout from the bonfire. We turned around to see that we had actually walked a good distance, maybe half a mile.

Mitchell rolled his eyes. "So how are things with your imprint?" he asked.

I bowed my head. "She hates me," I muttered.

"Maybe you should try being friends with her first. I don't know, befriend her parents or something."

Her parents! Margo's parents were coming back tonight! I could tell them about my love for her and then they'd help me convince her to stay with me! "Mitchell you're a genius!" I exclaimed. I brought him into a big hug.

"Hey!' Hunter yelled. He began to run towards us.

"I gotta go!" I said as I set Mitchell down. "I'll see you later!" I phased and ran over to the tree line. I don't know what I'm going to say to Margo's parents, but I just have to try talking to them. After five minutes of running, I reached the freeway. I ran along it to get to Margo's house when I smelt something.

It smelt of Margo, but mixed in with other smells. Perfume, gasoline, a soda. A black van was coming up the freeway. I looked at the windshield and saw a petite woman who looked like an older Margo and a heavy-set man that had Margo's eyes. Her parents!

I was so happy that I lost my control and ran out of the forest to talk to them. They spotted the giant wolf I was and swerved to avoid hitting me. Their car tipped and rolled over and over until it went off the road and into a tree.

I ran over to it and smelt blood. I phased back into my human form. "Is everyone alright?" I asked as I reached the upside down van.

Margo's mom coughed. I looked over at the man who was hanging, lifeless. His eyes were open and he wasn't breathing.

"T-tell my daughter," Margo's mom choked out, "th-that we love her." She then coughed once more and exhaled. She didn't inhale and I knew that she had died as well.

I killed my imprint's parents. The horrifying realization dawned on me and I phased back into a wolf. I howled and tried to figure out what to do. I ran back into the tree-line and saw a police officer run out of his car and up to the vehicle. He talked o someone on the radio and then I heard "notify the family. Records show they live at 3512 Sheppard Ave."

My heart skipped a beat and I knew that a cop was on his or her way over to Margo's house right now to tell her that she's just been orphaned. I took off for my imprint.


	18. Claimed

TV was starting to get too boring for me. I have absolutely no idea how someone can just sit there for hours on end, staring at a screen. There's never anything good on anyways! I turned off the TV and went to go get some yogurt or something. I'm so hungry and right now I'm craving peaches. Since we don't have any peaches in the house, I suppose peach-flavored yogurt will have to do.

I walked into the kitchen and turned on the light. It was already midnight. Mom and Dad should have returned home by now. I hope they're not stuck in traffic or anything. I haven't seen them in over a week and I really don't want to be lonely tonight. I opened the fridge and to my disappointment, found nothing but milk, eggs, and a tub of butter. We really need to go to the grocery store. I'll just make a list and-

The doorbell rang.

Did my parents forget their key? No of course not. Who would be going door to door at midnight? If it's some punk kid playing ding-dong ditch, I'm going to be really pissed off.

I opened the door and saw the chief of police.

"Ms. Estrada?" he asked.

I slowly nodded. What could he possibly want?

"I'm Chief Swan," he said. I then watched in horror as he took off his police hat. He held it to his chest and I felt my breath quicken. "I'm sorry, but your parents were found dead in their van off the highway tonight."

My eyes began to well up with water. I refused to accept it. "No, I'm afraid you've mistaken," I said in a shaky voice, "I just talked to them a couple of hours ago. My dad's an excellent driver. There's no way that could be them."

"I'm sorry ma'am," Chief Swan said.

I started crying, no hysterically, but enough.

Chief Swan stood awkwardly for a while. "I'm sorry to have to do this to you, but I'm aware that you're a minor. I may have to call social services or something, unless you have someone who you can stay with who's over eighteen."

I dried my eyes, but tears kept poring down my face. "I'm moving to Berkeley on Saturday for my college," I whimpered.

Chief Swan nodded. "Alright," he simply said. He then handed me a card. "Call this person to help you with all the arrangements." He bid me good night and then left.

I stood at the doorway for a while. Mom and Dad were dead. I'd never get to see their smiling faces again. They wouldn't get to see me walk on Friday at graduation. They wouldn't get to see their first grandchild. I can't tell my child that Grandma and Grandpa were going to visit them. There were a lot of this I was going to miss out on now.

Then something inside me clicked. It was as if my brain was yelling at me to find some comfort from someone else. I wrapped my arms around my stomach, but it didn't feel good enough. I needed someone to hold me and tell me that everything was going to be alright, even though it wouldn't. Hunter imprinted on some dude, so he was unavailable. I didn't really have any friends at school who would come over to my house on a school night at midnight. None of the wolves at La Push thought that I was deserving of affection.

Well, there was one person who could help me fill the void of my loved ones.

I dashed off the front steps, not even bothering to close the front door and ran into the forest behind my house. I vaguely knew the direction that La Push was in, but if I knew Embry, which I vaguely did as well, he'd be close by. I ran through all the tall pines and had my arms out in front of me. It was pitch black and the moon was covered by clouds, but at least there was only a slight drizzle. I was running barefoot and I felt the ground scrape up my heels and soles.

"Embry!" I screamed, hoping to God that he was nearby. I continued on, having almost no idea of where I was going. I hope that there's no vampires out tonight. I may be desperate enough to need a werewolf's company, but not a vampire's.

"Embry!" I shouted again, my voice getting a little hoarse. I was still crying and it made my voice break every now and then. "Embry!"

A howl sounded from my left. I turned and ran in its direction.

"Embry!"

The howl sounded again. Then there came the sound of running and out from behind a couple of trees, a gray wolf bounded out. It phased into Embry, who had a confused, but hopeful look on his face.

I ran up to him and jumped on him, wrapping my arms around his chest and my legs around his waist. I buried my face in his neck and sobbed harder this time.

Embry wrapped his arms around me and held me closer to him.

"Shh, it's okay," he whispered in my ear. "I'm here, I've got you."

"They're dead,' I sobbed. "My parents are dead."

Embry sniffed and just slightly nodded. He then repositioned me so that he was carrying me bridal-style. "Let's get you home," he said. "I don't want you catching a cold out here."

I rested my head on Embry's chest as he carried me home. We didn't talk, which was nice. I just listened to his heartbeat the whole time. He would clear his throat every now and then, but remained silent. I had stopped crying and just hiccupped a little here and there. After a while, we reached my house and he carried me inside.

He set me on the floor at the doorway and rubbed his neck awkwardly. "I suppose you want your sleep right?" he asked sheepishly.

I shook my head. 'I'm not tired."

Embry perked up a little. "Well, I guess I shouldn't leave you alone then." He then looked at me shyly and expectantly. He narrowed his eyes a little, as if watching me was his God-given right that I was depriving him of, which I sort of was.

I slowly nodded. "You're right. I shouldn't be alone tonight."

Embry smiled a little bit.

"Will you stay with me tonight?" I asked him.

His smile grew larger, taking up most of his face. He eagerly nodded. "Yes! Of course!" he cheered.

I smirked and went to close the front door. I then began to walk upstairs, motioning for Embry to follow. He turned and locked the door and then followed me. I led him to my room and to my bed.

"I guess I can sleep on the floor," he muttered.

"Don't be silly," I teased, "there's plenty of room."

Embry looked down at his naked form and I could see him starting to harden a little bit.

"I trust you," I said, watching as Embry's cock made a little leap. I laid down on the bed and patted the space beside me.

Embry literally rushed over and jumped under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his warm chest. I used his pec as a pillow while he put his face in my hair and sniffed. I felt him get rigid now.

My parents were dead. I don't have anyone in this world who would love me as much as they did. Embry says that imprinting is supposed to be the ultimate love, but I think that the love a parent has for their child is the greatest love ever imaginable. I suppose that I'll never fill the void my parents left me. I felt as if my chest caved in on itself where my heart is. I need love. I just want it so bed.

"Embry," I whispered.

"Yes?" he whispered back, still smelling my hair.

"I need you so bad right now."

Embry moaned and started to kiss my neck. "How badly?"

"I want you inside me," I whispered. "I want you to claim me."

In a flash Embry was on top of me. He attacked my mouth with his, exploring my cheeks with his tongue. He still held me tight to him and moaned when I put my tongue in his mouth. I almost gagged when I tasted his saliva. It was hot and slimy, but at least it's as close to love as I'm going to get. Embry pulled off my shirt and cupped my left breast. I pulled off my panties.

Embry then shoved himself into me. He was smaller than Hunter, but far more gentle. Hunter would just pump, like his was trying to inflate a bicycle tire with his penis pushing the pump. Embry on the other hand, seemed to glide in and out. He would slowly move his pelvis up and down, like he was trying his best not to hurt me. It felt so good.

"Tell me who you belong to!" Embry moaned.

"I don't know," I moaned back.

"YOU BELONG TO ME! Now say it!" Embry yelled. His face was getting all red and I could tell he was almost there.

"I'm yours Embry!" I shouted. "I belong to you and only you!"

Embry grunted and I felt his sperm shoot inside me. It felt nice and warm and I smiled a little at the tingling sensation it gave me.

Embry then gave a growl, not angry, but pleasured and slightly territorial. He then bent down and placed his mouth on my right shoulder. I thought that he was going to just suck or something like that, but then he bit down, sinking his teeth into my flesh.

I screamed. "That hurts!"

Embry shot up, still on top of me. His eyes were wide with horror and my blood was all over his lips and dripping to his chin.

"What the fuck was that for?" I yelled. My shoulder throbbed and I felt my blood running on my chest and down my arms on the bed. I put my shaking hand on it and pulled back when I felt the sensitive cuts.

"I-I," Embry stuttered, "I h-had to."

"This is going to leave a scar" I whined. I stood up and pulled my shirt and panties back on. I then walked over to the bathroom and turned on the light. Just as I feared, there was a huge bite mark on my right shoulder. It was bleeding, but not enough for me to be alarmed. I wouldn't need stitches, but there would be scars without a doubt. I opened the medicine cabinet, which was behind the mirror, and pulled out the hydrogen peroxide. I just took the cap off, pulled my shirt lower and poured the liquid on my cut.

There was barely any fizzing, to my surprise. It did however get rid of all the excess blood.

"Margo," Embry said from the doorway. He was still naked and proudly left his now-soft penis dangle for me to see. "It's a wolf's way of claiming."

"What?" I asked, a little mad that I was going to look like I enjoyed sexual pain.

Embry sighed and walked up to me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and bent down to kiss my bite marks. "I bit you to show others that you're mine. Since you're my first and everything, I never bit anyone else, just you. So now all other wolves and even vampires will know you're off limits."

"I'm your first?" I breathed.

Embry nodded.

Wow. I've never been anyone's first before. Hunter was my first and only since tonight. He had sex for the first time when he was in eighth grade, that horny freak.

"I love you," Embry whispered into my ear.

I knew it was wrong. I know that I don't have those feelings for Embry. I shouldn't have asked him to stay, or had sex with him, or let him claim me. It was wrong, but now it's too late. I'm going to Berkley this Saturday. I can't afford to start a new relationship.

I suddenly felt hollow inside. Mom and Dad are gone forever. The only person who loves me the closest they did is Embry. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with his love-filled eyes.

"I love you too," I lied.

Embry's smile grew and his eyes welled up with tears. He smashed his mouth on mine again and soon we went back into my room.


	19. Danielle or Lily

The sun was actually shining this morning. The light filtered in my room and gently woke me up. I yawned and was going to stretch out my arms, but they were being held down by something. I turned my head and remembered that Embry had spent the night with me. He has both of his strong arms holding me tightly to him, as if he were afraid I'd leave again. I would in just a few days.

"Embry," I whispered.

He didn't show any signs of waking. I guess I'm just going to have to wait for a little bit.

My stomach turned, but not because of morning sickness, but because I had no parents anymore. What the fuck's wrong with me? My parents die and I have sex with a wolf-man? I don't even think that's legal, I mean, does it count as bestiality?

I felt so dirty and disgusting. I should be mourning right now and making funeral arrangements, not laying in bed with Embry, giving him mixed emotions, again. I am a horrible person. I had sex on the night of my parents' death, I'm lying to the man who's desperately in love with me, I'm a pregnant teenager, and it took me forever to realize that I was in an abusive relationship!

I shifted my weight and Embry gave a little growl. That jerk was awake the whole time!

"Embry, I have to go to the bathroom," I said.

Embry groaned, but let go of me nonetheless. "Promise you'll come back," he said sleepily.

"Okay," I muttered. I walked into the bathroom and did my business. The school probably was informed about my parents' death and would understand if I didn't show for the last week. Besides, the last week of school is always just for parties in class and signing yearbooks. Finals were last week and I could stop by the office to pick up my diploma. I just really didn't feel up to doing of those lame things anyway, I just needed to get the hell out of this place and go to college.

I flushed the toilet and washed my hands. I looked in the mirror and saw my scars on my shoulder. I was shocked at first to see that I was naked, but then I grimaced at the memory of round two and three. I wasn't as sore as I usually was when I did Hunter, but then again he never gave me a bite mark. The bite had already scabbed over. I could just cover it up with my shirt or something. I grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around me so that I could return to my room.

I walked in and saw that Embry had fallen back asleep. He was laying face-down and had his arm wrapped around my pillow. He looked so vulnerable right there. I could do anything and he wouldn't know. I could trace circles on his back muscles or I could hit him with the ax in the garage that my dad uses-used- to cut logs for firewood.

I shook my head. I walked downstairs into the kitchen where the phone was. I picked it up and dialed a number I knew by heart. After about five seconds a woman picked up.

"_Forks General Hospital_," she answered.

"Hi," I said, "I just found out that I am pregnant and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Cullen as soon as possible please."

Embry made a noise upstairs. He probably woke up and was eavesdropping on my conversation.

The woman on the other sounded like she was looking through some papers or something. "_Alright_," she said. "_He actually has a slot open today at 11:30 am, if that's fine with you?_"

I nodded and then remembered that I was on the phone. "That's perfect."

"_Okay, may I have your name?_"

"Margo Estrada."

"_Alright, we'll see you in a few hours."_

I hung up and turned around to see Embry, still naked, standing directly behind me.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"I had to make a doctor's appointment," I said.

Embry's eyes widened and he grabbed my arm. "Why? What's wrong? Are you hurt?" he frantically asked, looking me over. His eyes stopped on my bite. "That should only leave a scar. It won't get infected or anything if that's what you're scared about."

"I'm not scared about anything," I snapped, yanking my arm out of his grip. "And I have to do a check up for the baby."

Embry sighed in relief and then looked at me all funny. "Can- Can I come?" he asked.

I was going to ask Hunter only to be nice, but he's probably out annoying the crap out of his imprint now. I shrugged. "If you want."

Embry nodded. "Yea."

"Okay, I'm going to take a shower." I turned to go back upstairs but stopped when I saw the card that Chief Swan had given me on the counter. I picked it up and walked back to Embry.

"Could you do something for me?" I asked shyly.

"Anything."

I handed him the card. "Can you schedule a funeral for Thursday?"

Embry looked up at me shocked. He also looked a little guilty, but he nodded his head.

I went upstairs to take my shower. I knew I should've done that myself, but I'm going to have to call my relatives which is bad enough.

-Later-

Embry was driving us to the hospital. He actually phased and ran with me on his back so that we could use his car since I don't have one. When we got there, he ran inside to get dressed, but I stayed outside; it wouldn't feel right going in there.

Embry came back outside with a gray t-shirt and pants that weren't cut-offs. "Ready?" he asked me.

I nodded. He helped me into his truck and closed my door.

When we got to the hospital he even helped me out. Such a gentleman. I might actually miss him a little bit in Berkeley…only a little.

We walked into the maternity ward and I checked in while Embry found us a place to sit. We only had to walk for a few minutes. I watched the news while Embry read a pamphlet on how to be safe while pregnant. Great now he'll be even more overprotective!

"Margo," Dr. Cullen said as he walked into the waiting room.

Embry tensed up and pulled me closer to him. "He's your doctor?" he hissed in my ear.

I rolled my eyes. There were no girl doctors here and Dr. Cullen was said to be one of the best. "Relax," I whispered, "It's not like he's my gynecologist."

Embry gave a low growl and the kid sitting a few seats away from us looked at him with a puzzled expression.

I grabbed Embry's hand and followed Dr. Cullen. I figured that if Embry stayed by my side, he'd be more likely to behave…I hope. We walked into a small white room. I hopped onto the exam table and Embry stayed glued to me, not releasing my hand.

Dr. Cullen closed the door and turned to us, a smile on his handsome face. "Margo, it's nice to see you again," he said. "How are you?"

"I'm pretty good," I replied. "Just feelin' pregnant."

The doctor smiled and turned to Embry. "You're the father?"

I was about to say no, but Embry wrapped his arm around me and pulled my even closer to him. I head was shoved to his chest and his heartbeat deafened me.

"Yes," Embry spat.

I didn't feel like arguing, so I let that slide.

"Well, congratulations," Dr. Cullen said. By the look on his face, I guessed he could feel Embry being territorial was put off by it as much as I was. "So Margo, how long have you known you were pregnant?"

"Just, like two days," I answered.

"And how long has it been since the sex?"

"Is that question really necessary?" Embry butt in.

I sighed and bowed my head.

Nevertheless, Dr. Cullen acted oblivious to Embry's rudeness. "It is actually. I need to get an idea as to how far along your imprint is so that we can make sure she gets the best care she can."

Embry relaxed, but his arm stayed around me. Did Dr. Cullen call me an imprint?

After a few more questions, it was time for an ultrasound. We went into another room that was sort of dark. I got on the bed, unbuttoned shorts and lifted my shirt. Embry growled a little and I heard him say "Bloodsucker better keep his eyes on that screen." I just ignored him.

Dr. Cullen squirted some jelly on me and then put the controller on my stomach.

My eyes darted to the screen that was a little fuzzy at first. Then it cleared and I saw my baby. The picture was all bluish gray, but I saw the outline. It had a head and arms and legs. It was so beautiful and I teared up a little. I even grabbed Embry's hand and heard him sniff. I looked up at him and saw that a tear had escaped his eye. I smiled and looked back at my baby on the screen.

"Hmm," Dr. Cullen said.

My heartbeat rose and Embry tightened his grip on my hand. Please God, don't let me lose this baby too.

"What?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Dr. Cullen looked at me. "You're twenty-one weeks, not five."

"Huh?"

"You're twenty-one weeks. How did you not know?"

"Well," I thought. "I was spotting, so I thought that was my period and I only recently got morning sickness. And I don't look that big." I grew red with embarrassment. I could just see myself on "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant".

Embry looked just as confused as I was. "So now what?" he asked.

"We have to get her some medication to ensure the heath of the baby. Margo, make sure you eat foods with iron." He looked at the screen again, and then back at us. "Would you like to know the sex?"

Embry looked down at me, hopeful.

"Yes," I said. I held my breath.

"You're having a girl," Dr. Cullen said.

I smiled and my eyes leaked a little. "I'm having a daughter."

After a while, me and Embry left to go to Emily and Sam's house. I had to tell Hunter that he was going to have a daughter.

"So have you thought of any names?" Embry asked me.

I shook my head. "Hunter said he liked Crystal if it were a girl, but I hate that name. I like…Danielle, or Lily."

Embry nodded. "Those are pretty names."

I smiled and looked down at the picture of my little girl. I'm leaning more towards Danielle, but I knew this one girl named that and she got on my nerves.

We pulled into the drive way and walked up to the porch. I grabbed Embry's hand mainly to show everyone that I am a good person, remembering how Jared spoke about me yesterday. Embry's smile grew and he just walked inside, trailing me behind. Everyone, even Hunter, was in the living room eating lunch. It looked like Emily had just make a couple hundred sandwiches for everyone.

Hunter had his arm around some scrawny boy who looked a little uncomfortable. I didn't feel jealous, but instead pity. That poor boy is in a world of hurt dating Hunter.

Emily walked up to me and Embry. "Margo, it's so good to see you again," she said as she pulled me into a hug. "You too Embry."

After watching Embry scarf down his fifth sandwich, I got up and walked over to Hunter.

"Can I talk to you?" I asked him. "Alone?"

Hunter looked at his imprint, who looked bored out of his mind, before slowly nodding. He stood up and I followed him outside onto the porch.

"Look," I said, "I'm sorry for just breaking up with you out of the blue like that. I know you thought you were helping me."

Hunter nodded. "It's cool," he simply said. "Sorry for imprinting and losing all interest in you."

I knew he meant what he said, but it still sounded like an insult. "Sure." I reached in my pocket and handed Hunter the ultrasound picture.

He eagerly grabbed it and stared.

"It's a girl," I said.

Hunter's breathing sped up and he looked up at me with a pissed off expression. "You went without me," he spat.

This was totally not going the way I thought it would. I expected him to tear up like me and Embry, not get pissed. "I'm sorry," I whispered. "I'll take you to my next appointment."

"Did you take Embry?" he growled.

I nodded.

Hunter began to shake a little and he threw the picture on the ground. "That asshole is wanting to take my baby away from me. You know that right?"

I nodded again. Embry had mentioned that he thought he'd make a better father than Hunter, which he most likely would.

"And you're just going to let him," Hunter accused.

"No, he imprinted on me. Of course he's going to want to be a father to my child. You'd do the same thing for your imprint!"

"Don't bring him in this!" Hunter screamed. He brought his hand back and slapped me across the face.

The front door slammed open and Embry jumped out in his wolf-form. He took out Hunter, who then phased. They both fought and Sam pulled me away and in the doorway.

Hunter phased back into a human and looked at me. "Guess what I just heard Embry think!" he yelled.

Embry snarled and bared his teeth. The fur on his back stood up and he looked ready to pounce.

"Embry's responsible for your parents dying!" Hunter screamed. "He killed them! HE KILLED THEM!"

Embry took out Hunter again.

I fainted.


	20. Obsessive Monster

"Is she going to be alright? She didn't hit her head right? Sam you caught her before she hit her head?"

"For the millionth time, Embry, she's going to be just fine!"

"Are you sure? It's been five minutes now- shit! Six minutes! You know she's pregnant right? This can't be good for her!"

"Embry shut the hell up!"

I heard voices all around me. I mainly heard Embry sounded like the world was going to end and Sam trying, but not succeeding, to calm him down. Hunter wasn't heard. He most likely left to go annoy his imprint.

My eyes fluttered opened. Embry was leaning over me with tear-filled eyes.

"Thank God you're okay!" he cheered. He pulled me into him and wrapped his arms tightly around me.

Why wouldn't I be okay? Then I remembered: Hunter got mad at me for not taking him to my doctor's appointment. He and Embry fought and then Hunter told me that Embry was responsible for my parents' death.

"Embry?" I whispered.

"What is it baby?" Embry breathed, still getting over the shock of me fainting.

"Was Hunter telling the truth?" I paused, hoping Embry would snort and tell me to stop being a dumbass.

Embry tensed up and started sobbing. "Yes."

Sam cleared his throat. "Everyone out. Let them talk this through." He left and a few footsteps followed him. I couldn't see who was here because my eyes were blocked by Embry's shirtless bulk. At least he had his pants back on.

I pushed away from Embry and he make a heartbreaking sound, sort of like a whimper and a groan combined.

"I'm sorry," he sobbed. "I'm so sorry. I smelt your scent on their van, so I lost control and ran out to see them. They panicked because I was still in my wolf-form and they swerved and flipped. I'm so sorry! I only wanted to talk to them to see if they'd convince you to love me!"

I sat speechless. Embry continued to sob, but unlike most people, he didn't hide his face. I watched as tears ran down his cheeks and down to drip off his chin. A few got sucked into the creak in his lips. His nose was runny and every now and then, he'd sniff, sucking the snot back up. His face was all red and his eyes were puffy and just continued to stare me down.

I stood up off the couch and Embry shot up.

"Where are you going?" he sobbed. He was trying to calm himself, but it didn't work. He still blubbered like a baby and no matter how much he tried holding his breath or wiping his eyes, the tears continued to fall out.

"I'm going home," I said. "I'm going to ask Kim to drive me."

"Let me drive you!" he begged. He grabbed my arm and got down on his knees. I tried unsuccessfully to pull my arm away, but his grip was strong.

"I don't hang out with murderers!" I spat.

**EPOV**

Margo called me a murderer. She actually associates me with crazy people that kill for the hell of it. It was an accident! I didn't mean to kill her parents!

"I didn't mean to!" I sobbed. Why did this always happen? Every time I have a shot of earning Margo's love, something bad happens and I'm crying for her not to go?

"Embry, let go," Margo snapped. Her eyes flashed with anger and her cheeks began to get red as well.

I tightened my grip. There's no way I'm letting my imprint leave me this time. I'm going to take her back to my house and I'll tie her up in the basement! "You're not leaving me!" I yelled.

Margo lowered her face to me and I leaned forward, hoping that she was going to kiss me. I actually puckered my lips, but instead she bent to my ear. "If you don't let go, I'll yell for help and Sam will make you let me go," she hissed.

I stared up into my angel's eyes. She had a look of genuine evil and for a brief second, I hated her guts! I wanted to slice her face like Emily's and show her who she belongs to. Maybe that's what really happened between Sam and Emily. Maybe Emily wanted to leave, so Sam disfigured her so that she'd have to settle for him.

Margo looked down at me, her eyes narrowing. I wanted to slap her. I wanted to choke her. I wanted to rape her. Maybe that's why Hunter did what he did. Margo was so stubborn that he had to put her in her place. My eyes widened at these satanic thoughts that were plaguing my mind. Even if it was good for her, I'd never hurt Margo intentionally.

"Embry," she whined. "Let me go, or I'll scream."

"No! Please just stay with me-"

"One."

"Are you counting? For real? But anyway, hear me out! I need you so much I can't stand it-"

"Two."

"Will you cut that out and listen? I love you Margo! I'll only love you-"

"Thr- WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Shut up!" I yelled as I lurched up and grabbed Margo's throat. She was going to be quiet and hear what I have to say whether she likes it or not. "I fucking love you!" I hissed in her ear. "You will be mine and you will love me back. I will stop at nothing until you love me back. If you try to leave me, I'll lock you up. If you manage to escape, I'll fucking hunt you down. If I can't find you, I'll just keep your daughter with me until you come back."

Margo's face was turning purple and I let go of her throat. She took in a deep gasp of air and then I tightened my grip. I may as well let her breathe a little bit. There's no use in a dead imprint. I felt a little bad about having to threaten my love's life, but she needed to know that I'm the only one she's allowed to love. I even felt a little sickened about keeping her daughter instead. I suppose that her daughter will be second best, besides, I can keep phasing so that she can catch up to my age so that I don't look like a pedophile.

"Embry what the fuck are you doing?" Sam yelled as he dashed into the living room.

"Go away!" I screamed. "I'm only teaching her a lesson. And then I'm going to take her home."

"Let her go!" Sam ordered, using his alpha command.

I felt as my fingers began to loosen up a little bit. Margo looked happy as she realized that she could just abandon me. No. She's not leaving me that easily. I strained with all my effort to tighten my fingers again.

I turned to smirk at Sam. "No," I growled.

Sam's eyes widened. "We're not supposed to hurt our imprints Embry! You're turning to an obsessive monster!"

I saw red and I whipped my head around to glare at Sam, the asshole. "You're such a hypocrite!" I screamed. "At least I didn't scar up my imprint's face!"

Sam froze and his shoulders dropped. I felt an odd sense of accomplishment wash over me. Somehow putting my alpha in his place gave me a feeling of great power and ecstasy. I decided to press on. I let go of Margo, who had blacked out from a lack of oxygen. Oh well, I'll just carry her home.

"You scarred Emily," I spat, watching in contentment as Sam eyes teared up. "You disfigured her and now she looks as if she's always grimacing. She probably is though. She has to gone on living with the knowledge that the man who was supposed to love her sliced her up!"

Sam phased on the spot, shredding up his clothes. Perhaps I should've kept my mouth shut. He lunged at me and took me out. I phased and bit down on his neck. His thoughts were all jumbled, he was so angry at me. All I could see in his head was Emily laying on the ground, her face cut open and bleeding.

Sam yelped and I swiped at his torso, actually scratching it up pretty well. Paul phased and tackled me, followed by Seth. They both overpowered me and wouldn't think/say anything to me. They managed to hold me down.

Sam got off the ground and stumbled over to me. He raised his paw and in his thoughts he saw me in place of Emily, on the ground with my face bleeding. "_Phase back!"_ he growled.

I obeyed due to his alpha command. I braced myself and soon felt as Sam slammed his paw into the right side of my face, slicing it open. It immediately began to heal, but I knew that I'd have a scar or two. At least not as bad as Emily's though.

"Got her?" I heard Kim.

Jacob grunted. "Yeah, she's not that heavy. I'm just trying to press on her stomach or anything."

My gaze shot to the couch as I saw Jacob picking up my Margo and Kim holding car keys.

"What are you doing?" I yelled. My face still hurt and my blood kept running into my eye.

Kim ignored me and ran outside. Jacob growled and said something like shut up.

I struggled against Paul and Seth, who were both still in their wolf forms, each one holding one of my arms in their snouts. Sam phased back into a human and glared at me.

"You have patrol for the rest of the year," he growled before walking to the kitchen, where Emily probably was hiding.

"No!" I yelled. "Margo!" I struggled against Paul and Seth, but they wouldn't release me. I then took a big risk and turned to Paul. "Let me go or I'll kill Rachel in her sleep!"

Paul released my arm so that he could bite my neck. I took the opportunity and ducked. He slammed into Seth, who yelped, letting go of my other arm. I phased and ran out the door after my Margo.

Jacob was putting her in the back seat of Kim's car. Kim was making her way to the driver's seat.

I snarled and decided that she would be my target. I never did like her in the first place. Killing her would be fun.

Kim turned and saw me charge at her. She screamed and almost immediately Jared burst out of Sam and Emily's house in his wolf-form. He ran after me and bit down on tail. Talk about a low blow. I yelped and stumbled.

Kim jumped into the car and sped off.

I whimpered as my Margo was taken away from me, again.


	21. I Envy Them

I awoke to the sound of tires screeching on the road. I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was inside some small car. My throat really hurt and my head was spinning.

"Wha?" I murmured, hoping to get the driver's attention. I hope to God it's not Embry.

"Shh, everything's fine Margo," Kim's soothing voice sounded. I managed to see her elbow as she turned the car.

"Embry's back at Sam and Emily's," I heard Jacob say from the driver's seat. "We're taking you to the Cullen's' house in Forks."

Who were the Cullens? I suppressed my curiosity and laid my aching head back down on the seat. I just laid there for about ten minutes when I heard Jacob excitedly announce our arrival.

"Is Nessie here?" Kim asked.

"Yeah, I sent her a text saying I was on my way a little bit ago," Jacob responded. I could hear the love in his voice when he spoke. Nessie must be his imprint. Jacob was visibly jumping in his seat.

I sat up, a little too fast. My head gave a major thump and I had to close my eyes to fight the pain. When I opened I saw a giant wolf running behind us.

I screamed. "He's here!" I jumped and almost made it to the middle of Kim and Jacob, my butt almost touching the gear shift.

"Relax," Jacob said, stifling a chuckle. "That's Jared. He's just watching over Kim, making sure she doesn't get hurt."

"Why would she get hut?" I asked, calming down a little bit. I moved back into the backseat and looked out the window again.

Kim was nervously silent, so Jacob answered me again. "The Cullens are vampires. They drink animal blood and won't harm humans, but Jared still doesn't have complete trust in them."

I remembered that Embry had told me about the existence of vampires, but I was too concerned with werewolves at the time to really care. Now that I'm actually being taken to them, I'm seriously scared now.

"Why are we going to a vampire house?" I asked in a shaky voice.

Jacob chuckled at my nervousness. "Relax. We wouldn't take you somewhere that's not safe. Besides, Dr. Cullen's an excellent doctor and-"

"Dr. Cullen?" I interrupted. It hurt my head that I sat up straight too fast. The thumping was not getting better with time.

"You know him?"

"The one that works at the hospital in Forks?"

"Yeah."

I slumped into my seat. Kim stopped the car and Jacob practically ripped the door off as he rushed out.

"Nessie!" he shouted.

Kim laughed. "He hasn't seen her in two days," she explained. "I suppose that imprinting makes a wolf totally dependent." She didn't unbuckle her seat belt. Instead she rolled the window down and shouted at Jacob. "You forgot Margo!"

Jacob stopped in his tracks as he ran up the porch. He groaned and ran back to the car and opened the door. He then reached inside and pulled me out, setting me on my feet. I wobbled a little at first, but Jacob put his hand on the small of my back and led me up the stairs onto the porch. Jared got into the passenger side of the car and he and Kim sped off.

Jacob knocked on the door and it burst open. A young woman stood there wearing a big smile.

"Jake!" she squealed. She leapt forward and threw herself into Jacob's waiting arms.

He held the girl so close to him and buried his face in her hair. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

The girl blushed and looked at me. "Who's this?"

"This is Margo, Embry's imprint."

I flinched when Jacob referred to me as "Embry's imprint," making it seem as I was Embry's property. I don't belong to him. I'm my own person.

The girl smiled at me. "I'm Nessie, Jake's girlfriend."

Was this girl a vampire? She seemed so normal, and she's outside in the daytime. Don't vampires burn in the sunlight?

"No, that's a myth we made up," came a smooth voice from behind me.

I jumped and spun around to see a gorgeous man and a beautiful woman behind me. Where did they come from?

"We just returned from hunting," the man answered. "I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my wife Bella."

I nervously smiled back. I didn't want to seem rude, but I was still a little scared about being near vampires. Embry had said that they were dangerous creatures. Then again, he also said he loved me and he wound up choking me out. "I'm Margo."

The female vampire, Bella, looked a little shy. She smiled and sort of just waved at me. I just stood there and felt a little awkward. Jacob and Nessie were sucking face just a few feet away.

"Alice and Jasper are at the mall right now, and Rosalie and Emmett are still out hunting. Carlisle and Esme are inside though,' Edward said. He then gestured for me to go ahead and enter the large house. It looked like one of those expensive modern homes that you'd find in Beverly Hills. There were no moats or bats flying around. Despite that, my heart sped up and I felt in the presence of evil. Jacob would protect me right? I mean, Embry would kill him if I got drained of my blood. Actually, Embry would probably be mad that he wasn't the one to do it.

I walked into the house and into a large and modern looking living room. There were no coffins or dead people laying around. I couldn't even find a single drop of blood anywhere. Nevertheless, I covered my stomach with my hands, feeling as if that could protect my baby from these monsters. I can't believe my parental instincts are already kicking in. It probably helps that now I can't call my baby an "it" but I call my baby a "she."

A beautiful woman walked down the stairs. She seemed like one of those Hollywood housewives. The way she walked made her seem so elegant and graceful. It must be something to be a vampire, appearing like you belong in a beauty pageant. I wish I were that pretty.

"You must be Margo," she said in a cheery voice. "I'm Esme." She took me into a hug and I fought myself from flinching at her cold skin. I felt a little guilty about being afraid of these nice people- er, I mean vampires.

Esme noticed my discomfort and let go. "I'm sorry," she said. "I guess my skin can be a little cold." She then made a face as if making a joke.

"It's okay," I muttered.

"Nice to see you again Margo," said a familiar voice. I looked to the left and my mouth dropped as Dr. Cullen walked in. I still couldn't get over the fact that my very own doctor was a bloodsucker- I mean vampire. I hope there's no politically correct way to call someone a vampire. Living impaired?

"Relax, you're safe," Edward said.

I blushed. I hope that my discomfort wasn't that obvious. Did I make a face or something?

"No you didn't, I just read minds," Edward said.

I didn't know vampires were psychic. Then again, I didn't know that they existed a few days ago as well.

"How can I help you?" Dr. Cullen asked me. He led me to a couch and sat beside me. Esme sat on the other side of me and took my hand in hers. I didn't flinch this time. I think I liked Esme the best because she seemed so sweet and wouldn't invade my thoughts. Then again, I don't have many thoughts worth invading, so if Edward can find something interesting, then I give him permission.

"Thanks," he chuckled. Bella looked up at him confused.

Jacob and Nessie walked inside. "I can answer you Carlisle," Jacob said. He walked over to where we were. "Embry imprinted on Margo here."

"That's so sweet," Bella said.

"Congrats," Esme smiled.

I smiled a little sheepishly. If only she knew.

Jacob grimaced for a little bit. "The problem is that Margo's pregnant with her ex-boyfriend's, who also happens to be a wolf, baby. She had some feelings for him and broke Embry's heart, causing him to go crazy and eventually choke her."

Carlisle's mouth dropped and I could see his eyes examining me. What a doctor.

"Poor thing," Esme whispered. Her thumb started to rub my hand in a comforting manner.

"So to avoid being killed by a love-obsessed wolf, we need your help to get Margo to Berkley in California as soon as possible. That way she can get her nursing degree and things can cool down."

Carlisle nodded. "Sure, we can help."

I smiled. I would be in Berkley soon. I'd be far away from psycho Embry and I wouldn't have to fear for my life. I'd still have to keep in touch with Hunter though that way he can be in his daughter's life and pay child support.

My heart began to ache for some reason. I knew that Embry was unhealthy and it would be smart to stay away from him. However, I was curious to see how this imprint thing would work out. I see how happy Kim and Jared are together. Even Jacob and Nessie. They could be dirt-poor and living on the streets, but they'd be the luckiest people in the world as long as they were still by each other's side.

I envy them.


	22. 1 Year Later or Embrys Plan

_Thanks you so much to all who have reviewed and subscibed. It really makes me happy and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

_

~1 Year Later~

My shift at the new bookstore just ended. I made it over to my apartment and collapsed on the couch: the only furniture in my crappy two bedroom apartment. I bought it with the money that the Cullen's were nice enough to lend me. I then had to save some up for daycare for when my daughter would come out of me. After that, I was pretty much broke. The inheritance I received from my parents went to school, and would luckily cover my whole college career, but that was it.

I got a job at the bookstore that was owned by some hippy who asked me what kind of car I drove in the interview. When I responded that I didn't have a car, he smiled and congratulated me on saving the planet. I didn't have the heart to tell him that I just didn't have the funds and would gladly take an SUV over a lame hybrid. At least I got the job and with working part-time and earning ten dollars an hour, that put me on the ramen diet.

I called Hunter when I got to Berkley and he was surprisingly supportive. "At least that Embry can't bother you now," he said. He only got annoyed who I told him that I was going to make him pay child support. He hung up and hasn't called me since. But every month I get a $280 check.

I bought a crib and a changing table for my daughter's room. I wanted to make her room a butterfly theme, but I had to go to cheap stores and now she has Disney Princesses. My room only has a twin-sized mattress on the floor with white sheets. I know it's not much, but I don't really need material possessions to make me happy. I don't have any friends here. The closest person I have to a friend is Greg the homeless man who sleeps on the stairs in my apartment building. I took a dandelion that he offered me and made him a sandwich. He asks me how my day was and I'll say "Good" or "Alright" and then I'd go into my apartment.

I still talk to Kim. Her and Jared got married and she's now pregnant. Emily and Rachel are having a race to see who can have a baby first, which is perfectly fine with Sam and Paul. I asked her once how Embry was and she just said that's still alive. He feels bad about choking me and wants me to call him or write, but I just can't. It wouldn't feel right; ditching someone and then contacting them.

I looked at my watch. I have thirty minutes to get to the daycare to pick up my daughter.

_**Flashback**_

_David, my boss, walked into the back room where I was looking for a book a customer couldn't find out on the rack. Did they seriously need that book so bad that they were willing to send a nine-month pregnant girl to go get it?_

"_Whatcha lookin' for?" David asked._

"_Lolita. Some kid wants it," I responded as I looked through some box I found._

"_Oh, look under N. The author's name is Nabokov."_

_I shoved the box with an "L" away from me and grabbed the box that had an "N" on it. I opened it and sure enough, Lolita was there. Now why anyone would want to read about a pedophile, I have no idea._

"_Pedophilia, eh?" David mused. He obviously read my mind._

_I felt something odd and looked down. I was standing in a puddle of water. "That disgusting," I said._

"_You got that right. Pedophiles should be castrated. And if it's a woman, they should have their ovaries removed."_

_Normally I would've laughed at David's weird opinion on things, but I began to feel sharp pains. Crap. _

"_David," I said nervously._

"_Yeah?"_

"_I think I'm going into labor."_

"_Shit. For real?"_

_The pain got more intense and it felt like I was splitting. I screamed. "Call an ambulance!"_

_David pulled out his cell phone and dialed 911. He said that I was in labor and needed help right away. He comforted me until the ambulance came and took me to the hospital._

_The whole ride to the hospital was a blur. It was all happening so fast. I'm having a baby. In a little bit, I'll be holding my baby in my arms. The pain was so intense. I grabbed the ambulance man's shirt and pulled him closer to me._

"_I want drugs!" I shouted in his face._

_He rolled his eyes and in a few minutes we were at the hospital._

_I was wheeled into a room and then a nurse came and took off my pants. "You're crowning," she said amazed._

"_This hurts like a motherfucker! Someone just kill me!" I screamed. My body was being split apart and it just hurt. There's no other way to explain it._

_A doctor came in and told me to push._

_I did and soon I heard crying. My head fell back on my pillow and I closed my eyes for a little bit._

"_It's a girl," the doctor said. _

_My baby continued crying. She had the highest voice and sounded so sweet, even if she was scared about being in this new world. The nurses cleaned her up and cut my umbilical cord. They then wrapped her up in a pink blanket and handed her to me._

_As soon as I held my daughter, she stopped crying. I looked down in wonder at her round face. Her green eyes stared back and I began to cry. I held my angel to me and blubbered._

"_What you like to name her?" the nurse asked me, holding one of those cards that would later be a birth certificate._

"_Lola," I said. "Lola Kay Estrada."_

_The nurse smiled. "That's a lovely name." She then began to write down the name._

_I totally made the name up on the spot. I had planned on Veronica, but I went into labor after seeing Lolita, and since Lola is a nickname for Lolita, it fit. Kay just seemed to go with it and of course, Estrada's my last name. I then paused._

_I know that it was silly, but I couldn't help my gut-feeling that it was something that had to be done. "Nurse?"_

"_Yes?"_

_I cleared my throat. "The last name, Estrada, is only one last name. The whole last name is Estrada-Call."_

_The nurse nodded and wrote it down._

_Lola cooed and I looked back down at her and smiled. My daughter was in my arms. My Lola. Lola Kay Estrada-Call._

I looked back at my watch and saw that my time was up. I had to go to the daycare to pick up Lola now. I got off the couch and ran out the apartment.

**EPOV**

They say time heals all wounds. Well whoever said that is seriously retarded! My Margo left me a year today. It still hurts to think about what happened.

I ran home after she was taken from me. I just slept on the bathroom floor since my bed was still destroyed from my tantrum that previous night. In the morning I ran to Margo's house, but she was gone. Her clothes were gone and there were moving people taking her stuff. They had said that someone called and said that all this stuff was being donated to some charity organization.

I would've pressed for more information, but I had to patrol. It sucked doing it for the rest of the year. Although, it did help me learn that Margo was in Berkley, thanks to Jake's thoughts. I thought that I would have exploded on him and tried to kill him, but surprisingly, I felt a little relieved. In Berkeley, Margo would be safe from my temper. That's the only why it took so long for me to drive up there.

I parked my truck outside her apartment building. I got the address from Jared who heard it from Hunter who would send child support checks there. I saved up at least five thousand dollars from my job for Margo and her baby, but she wouldn't take my money.

I had Kim to ask her what her address was for me so that I could send it to her. But Kim said that Margo didn't want my charity. I cried after that, but I know that Margo's still hurt from me attacking her. My stomach felt sick after thinking about that again. Not a day passed by without me remembering that. Now I know how Sam feels when he looks at Emily. He even gave me a matching scar. It runs from my forehead, over my right eye, and ends just at my cheek. I kind of like it. It makes me look dangerous.

Margo's apartment appeared to be in a safe part of town. It was only two streets away from the college, so she probably still didn't drive. Oh well, I'll drive her anywhere she wants to go as long as I get to stay with her.

The streetlamps turned on as it became dark. He light on the fourth floor of the apartment was the only one on. I know that was Margo's because she never really did like the dark.

I turned off my truck and stepped out. I easily walked inside the apartment building and up the stairs until I reached the fourth floor. I found apartment 4G and took out my credit card. I slid it between the door and maneuvered it so that it popped open.

I quietly walked inside the apartment and saw that it was pretty much bare. Whatever, I have furniture at my house. I made my way through the lit living room, seeing that Margo just left the light on so that people wouldn't attempt to break in. Clever girl, but that didn't stop me.

Before I went through with my plan, I had one thing to do. I opened up the door that had my Margo's breathing from it and snuck inside the room.

My Margo was on a mattress on the floor, peacefully asleep. She looked so much more fragile and thin. Her hair was growing out and it reached her shoulders. I liked it better this way. I crawled over to where she lay and kissed her forehead. She stirred, but remained unconscious. I pulled the note out of my pocket and placed it on her pillow beside her.

"I love you. Soon you soon baby," I whispered as I crawled out of the room and entered the other one.

In a crib lay the most precious creature imaginable. My baby girl slept wrapped in a pink blanket. She had black fuzzy hair on her head and looked so at peace. My Lola. My daughter.

I reached into the crib and picked her up and cradled her to my chest. Lola began to fuss a little, so I gently bounced her and cooed. "Daddy's here. Everything's fine sweetie."

I already had diapers and formula in my truck, so I didn't need to take anything in here. I walked out of the apartment with Lola in my arms. As I began walking down the stairs, I came to a homeless man.

He looked up at me and then cocked his eyebrow. "What are you doing with Lola?" he asked in a scratchy voice. Apparently, he sleeps here.

"I'm her father," I said. I stepped around the man and continued to my truck. The man just shrugged and went back to sleep.

I reached my truck and opened up the back door. Gently, I put Lola in the car seat I stole from Quil's car for when he drove Claire. He'd understand, I hope.

Lola stared at me with her eyes wide. She didn't scream or anything. Almost like she knew I was her father and that her mother had did a wrong thing by running from me.

"We'll be in La Push soon," I said in a baby voice. "Mommy will come when she sees I took you with me."

Lola just yawned and fell asleep. I got into the driver's seat and began the two day drive back to La Push, just me and my daughter. Margo would join us soon.


	23. Embrys Note

Sorry this chapter is so short, but I couldn't really think of any additional info to put in it. Oh well, I'll update soon. I already know how this is going to end and already have a sequel planned. Please enjoy!

* * *

It was Saturday, finally! I usually slept in only for an extra hour on the weekends. Then I'd wake up Lola and get her ready for the day. I'd take her for a walk through the city or we'd just have a lazy day at the house. I think today I'm going to take the bus over to the movies. The theater here does this neat thing where they show a movie that actually allows parents to bring there babies. It's only on Saturday though and they only show some lame-ass chick flick.

I stretched out my arms and yawned. I opened my eyes to see that it was bright outside. Berkley was similar to La Push since both seemed to never get a lot of sun. Although La Push was cloudy and rainy whereas Berkley was just foggy since it's in the Bay area.

My eyes fell on a folded piece of yellow construction paper. Where did this come from? I know that I didn't have any construction paper around the house. I hate crafts and Lola's not old enough to use scissors or know what paper is!

I picked it up and unfolded it.

_Margo,_

_You didn't write me or even call. Are you still mad at me? I'm so sorry for what happened that day. I lost my temper and ultimately lost you. You didn't even call me to say goodbye. You just left and I had to find out from Jake where you are. Do you have any idea how much that hurts me?_

_You talk to Kim. God, I hate her so fucking much. Why are you friends with a loser like her? You realize that the only reason she actually has friends is because Jared's obsessed with her right? Whatever, if you can find some good in her, then I guess I'll try harder._

_Anyway,, I hope you miss me as much as I miss you. I actually stole one of your pillows and sleep with it in my arms every night so that I can hold you when you come back. Don't roll your eyes when you read that previous sentence. You WILL return to live with me, mark my words._

_I have our daughter with me right now. If you ever want to see her again, you know where I live. I'm going to warn you though: when you come to get her back, I'm not going to let you leave. I'm going to chain you up in our room and never let you out until I'm fully convinced that you love me back._

_If, God forbid, you decide not to come and get Lola and me, then I'm going to have to move on with her instead of you. Can you live with that Margo? Knowing that the man who loves you is sleeping with your child, preparing an intimate future for them both? I'll marry her and she'll have my children. I'll mark her and try my best to forget you, although there'd be no guarantees._

_I hope you decide to come get us soon. I don't think I can make it any longer. I'm so lonely. So are you though I hear. Kim told me that you don't date anyone and Hunter just convinced Mitchell to move in with him. You're all alone, but I can fix that._

_I redesigned our house. I made Lola her own room, with a butterfly theme, I remember how much you wanted that for her. Our room looks the same, except I've gotten a larger TV for us. We could probably watch some porno while I straddle you. Or I'll fall asleep in your arms while you watch Lifetime or some other girly channel. Whatever you want Baby._

_I'll hold you every night, keeping you warm. I'll even be your pillow and I'll whisper "I love you" in your ear every few minutes to make sure you sleep well. I'll wake you up if you have a nightmare. I'll protect you and Lola from the dangerous things in the night. There's much I can do for you, if only you'd just let me. I'd be everything for you._

_So Margo, I hope I'll see you soon in La Push that way we can spend our lives together happily. We'll be the perfect family. Just You, Me, and our baby._

_Love,_

_Embry_

I screamed and threw the paper away from me. I shot up and ran to Lola's room. Just as I feared, her crib was empty. Embry had snuck into my apartment and stole my baby!

I grabbed my phone and called someone I haven't spoken to in a while.

"_Hello?_" Sam answered after a few seconds.

'Sam! It's me Margo!" I cried, frantic. My heart was about to slam out of my chest. My baby was gone, taken by a psycho werewolf.

"_Wow, long time no see. How can I help you?_"

I broke down and started to cry. "Embry. He s-stole my baby."

"_He what?_"

"He broke into my apartment and kidnapped my daughter!" I was sobbing now and found it hard to control my breathing. Great, I'm probably going to pass out right here right now.

"_Do you know where he took her?_"

"He left a note saying he was taking her to La Push."

Sam was silent in thought for a minute. Finally he spoke up. "_I'm going to buy you a plane ticket for the next flight to Seattle. Go to the airport now and I'll have it purchased by the time you get there."_

"_Thank you so much!" _I said and then hung up. I didn't bother packing anything. I just grabbed my phone and my purse and ran out the door. Once I was on the street, I hailed a taxi. I jumped inside and immediately shouted. "To the airport please!"

The driver simply nodded and then sped off.


	24. In La Push

It only took a day and a half to reach La Push from Berkley. I acted like a normal person and took the main route, avoiding the back roads. I even obeyed the speed limit, mainly because my Lola was in the back seat asleep for most of the way. I'd growl at any car that got too close to us or when I saw a driver talking on their cell phone while driving. They could cause an accident and then my daughter would get hurt!

I only had to pull over to the side of the road every few hours to change Lola and give her a bottle. I'd just throw the diaper on the side of the road. Then I'd sit in the back with her, holding her in my arms while she drank her formula. I finally understood why Quil was always so protective of Claire. Lola looked so fragile and couldn't do anything for herself, she was barely four months. I kicked myself for not being there when she was born, but Margo didn't want me there, so I was forced to comply. Oh well, we'll be a family soon.

Lola wouldn't cry the whole drive to La Push. I thought that was what babies always did: just poop and cry. Fortunately, Lola was quiet. On occasion, she'd whine or begin to make a fuss, but then I'd just say "It's okay Lola, we're almost there" and she'd be quiet and just fall asleep.

We stayed in some cheap hotel in Northern Oregon. We only stayed for our required eight hours of sleep. While there, I ate some burgers I bought at the drive through at Wendy's and then gave Lola another bottle. I turned on some cartoon for her, but deep down, I have to admit that I still find them entertaining. It's like I'm a child in a 24 year-old's body. When I began to nod off at about eleven, I placed Lola on the bed and pillows on either side of her. I then covered her up with the blanket that she used in the truck. I then got up to go take a leak. When finished and exited the bathroom, Lola had her green eyes on me. She got those eyes from Hunter, her real father…NO! I'm her real father! I came to her and Hunter called her Lily last week. I rolled my eyes at Hunter's ignorance and belched.

Lola's eyes lit up and she made a weird noise.

"You okay sweetheart?" I asked, feeling a little weird. There was no way that she could respond, but I read somewhere in those many parenting books I read that you should talk to your baby. I burped again. Guess I shouldn't have downed that Sprite so fast.

Lola made the sound again, but this time it was more clear.

My eyes widened and my heart melted as I realized that Lola had laughed for the first time. And it was because of me! I quickly sucked in some air and let out a loud burp.

Lola laughed again and I could see her eyes starting to glisten, she thought it was so funny.

I laughed along with her and we spent the next fifteen minutes laughing at burps, playing peek-a-boo, and finding her ticklish spot (under her neck). Soon after she fell asleep in the crevice made by my arm and torso.

I woke up first in the morning. Lola peacefully slept, her fuzzy head tickling my bicep. I laughed a little and got up to get ready to go. As soon as I was off the bed, she began to make fussy noises, so I picked her up and she calmed down. How cute is that? She likes me, my daughter actually likes me! Maybe if Margo notices this, then she'll be willing to stay.

We got into the truck and then went on our way to La Push. We reached it at six thirty in the afternoon. The sun was beginning to set and it was surprisingly a clear day. Instead of going directly to my house, I turned left and headed to another house. Hopefully they would agree to watch Lola while I talk to Margo. I know that Margo will make a scene or scream or something, and I didn't want Lola around that.

I pulled in front of the Clearwater house and got out. I noticed that Sue's car was gone, so she or Leah must be gone shopping or something. I got Lola out of the car seat. She woke up and giggled at the funny face I made when I struggled to undo the seat belt on the car seat. I get that they have to be child proof, but those things are just too hard to do sometimes! Once I my pride and joy out, I walked up to the door and knocked.

Loud steps sounded and Leah swung open the door.

At first she scowled at me. I had skipped out on work to go to Berkeley, which left her all by herself for a while. However, when she saw Lola, her eyes turned confused.

"What's that?" she asked in a nervous voice.

"She's my daughter," I spat, angry that Leah called her a "that."

Leah's mouth dropped and her eyes widened. "She has Hunter's eyes."

I growled and held Lola closer to me. "No, she's my daughter. Margo's my imprint, which makes Lola my daughter."

Leah looked scared for a little bit. That sure was a sight to see. I make the Wicked Witch of La Push scared. I wish the guys were around to see this, even if they would take Leah's side. No one would understand my side. They alienated me and Leah was the only one who would still talk to me and have a conversation. We'd just have dinner at my house instead of Sam and Emily's since we feel too uncomfortable there. Mitchell doesn't even talk to me now! He called me to see how things were, but I heard Hunter get mad in the background and tell him to stay away from me.

"Leah," I said in a choked voice, "you're my only friend, so please help me out." My eyes began to water at the thought of me being a loner again.

Leah cleared her throat and looked around. Finally she nodded. "Come inside quick," she hissed.

I obeyed and she signaled for me to have a seat on the couch. I cradled Lola in my arms. She looked up at me and gave a toothless smile.

"Sam knows what you did," Leah whispered. I could tell she feared that one of the pack members were outside listening in on us. "Margo called Sam and told him what happened. He flew her out here and she's staying at their house. Sam's ordered us to take you down if we find you. We're supposed to bring you to him for punishment and then he's going to help Margo get a new identity and hide from you forever."

I choked on my breath. Margo was willing to get a new identity because she hates me that much?

Leah continued. "However, I think you have a good chance at convincing Margo to stay with you. Just don't screw up."

"How do you know that?" I asked, a tear escaping my eye.

"Do you know Lola's whole name?"

I shook my head. "I only know that Lola isn't a nickname."

Leah's eyes softened. "It's Lola Kay Estrada-Call."

I perked up. Estrada-Call. My last name was included in Lola's name, not Hunter's! I smiled and looked down at my smiling daughter.

"That's right," Leah said, "Margo wanted you to be the father deep down. So why don't you try talking and listening to her. Ask her out on a date, don't kidnap her and hold her prisoner in your house."

The front door burst open and Seth dashed inside.

"Leah!" he shouted, almost eagerly. "Embry's truck is outside and-" He stood when he saw me on the couch and he began to snarl. I almost laughed. Seth was always to smiley and seeing him snarl was one of those rare occasions. It made him look awkward.

"Seth!" Leah yelled, making him stop. "First off, close the door, I have the heater on. And secondly, Embry's holding a baby, so don't you even think about attacking him."

Seth sighed and closed the door. "You know that Sam's gonna be mad when he finds out."

"Fuck Sam," Leah snorted.

I growled. "Don't cuss around my daughter," I hissed.

Leah just rolled her eyes and sat down on the couch near me. "hat did you need me to do?" she asked me.

Seth paced in front of us looking panicked. He wanted to obey his alpha, but he would never go against his sister. He was more loyal to her than Sam.

"I need you to look after her while I talk to Margo," I said. "It should only take like three hours tops."

Leah nodded. "Sure."

Seth walked over to us. "Are you crazy! You're going to risk our lives for a baby!" He then glared at Lola, who looked at him to see where the source of the yelling was coming from.

I then watched in horror as Seth's eyes widened and his pissed expression turned into one of awe. "What's her name?" he whispered.

"Lola," Leah asked, sounding a little shocked and disappointed. "Guess I'm the only one now," she then muttered to herself.

"Seth," I growled. "She's only four months old. Tell me you didn't imprint on my daughter."

"May I hold her?" he asked, ignoring me.

"No!" I shouted, pulling Lola into my chest. "She's a baby! How could you do this?"

Leah huffed and got up to go to the kitchen.

Seth dropped to his knees. "Please!" he begged, tears forming in his eyes.

"No!" I shouted again. "Seth, you're nineteen. There's no way I'm letting you get with a four month old!"

"I imprinted on her! She's belongs with me!" Seth yelled as he lunged forward. He actually had the nerve to try and pry my arms away from Lola, who looked confused as hell.

I kicked Seth's chest, sending him flying a few feet away. As I that crazy when it came to my imprint?

Leah stomped back into the living room and up to me. "Give her to me," she demanded.

I sighed and handed over Lola.

Leah took her into her arms and then walked over to Seth who sat moping on the floor. "Seth," she growled, "if you try anything funny, I'll butt-rape you with the broom!"

"I'll behave," Seth said hurriedly and held his arms out. Leah handed him Lola and he pulled her tightly into his chest.

"He'll keep her safe," Leah told me. "And don't worry, I'll keep watch to make sure he won't hurt her."

"I'd never hurt her!" Seth growled. Lola began to fuss and Seth immediately turned his attention to her. "I'm sorry! It was an accident. Everything's fine, I'll never do it again…"

"You better go to Sam's and talk to Margo before she begins to worry even more," Leah said, ignoring Seth.

I nodded and ran outside. I took off my shorts and tied them to my leg. I phased, forgetting about my shirt and shoes. I ran to am and Emily's house, ignoring Quil's surprised thoughts. When I made it, I phased back and pulled my shorts on.

"Margo!" I yelled as I ran out of the tree line.

I watched as my angel ran out of Sam and Emily's house. She was too far away to see her face, but she was running towards me. "Embry!" she shouted.

My heart fluttered. We were running towards each other! This is just like those movies where the couple runs to each other after they've been separated for a while. They then hold one another and kiss each other to tell them everything's fine. I can't wait to hold and kiss my Margo!

"Margo!" I shouted again. "I love you!"

"Embry!"

I continued running towards my love. She was running for me. She missed me. She loved me! I know it! If she didn't love me, then why did she add my last name to Lola's name?

"Embry!"

I then noticed that Margo was carrying something shiny. What was it? It looked sort of like a long cylinder.

"Margo?"

Margo raised the shiny thing above her head and I realized that she was holding a metal baseball bat. Why would she need that? Then she got close enough for me to see her furious expression. "Embry! You motherfucker!" she screamed.

I abruptly stopped and felt my heart break. Then I felt the bat make contact with my head, making me fall to the ground.

Margo swung again and hit me in the ribs. She had a pretty powerful swing and I yelled out in pain. "What the fuck was that for?" I screamed. My nose was bleeding.

"You stole my daughter! Where is she?" Margo yelled as she hit my face with the bat again. I spit out one of my teeth.

"Seth imprinted on her! She's with him!"

Margo looked even more pissed. "You left her with that pedophile!" she screamed. She swung, but this time I caught the bat in my hand and yanked it away from her.

I stood up and towered over her. I walked up and saw as she shrank down, looking at me with a terrified expression. "I promised myself that I wouldn't do this again, but you leave me no choice," I growled.

Margo tried to look tough, but I could see she was scared out of her mind.

I thrust my fist out, making contact with her face. I held back significantly, but it was still enough for her to lose consciousness.

I bent over my Margo and picked her up in my arms. I then began to walk to our house so that we could discuss a few things.


	25. Tied

My face really hurt. It felt like my left cheek was throbbing and had been split in half. It even stung a little bit when it touched the pillow that I was resting my head on. Wait- How did I get in a bed? Sam and the guys had left the house when they heard Quil's howl. I sat by myself for a little bit and then heard Embry call my name. I grabbed the baseball bat that Sam kept in his room and ran outside to kill Embry, but it wound up backfiring.

My eyes shot open and I found myself in Embry's room. Just like he had said, the only difference was that there was a larger TV hanging on the wall in front of the bed. I looked around me and saw that Embry wasn't in the room with me. I got off the bed and found that my arms were tied behind my back. I tried to guess what they were tied with, and the only thing I could come up with was one of those zip ties that have to be cut off.

I could tell it was dark outside. I must have been out for a few hours. Quietly, I made my way over to the door, turning my body so that I could turn the handle. Once I was out of the room, I quietly and very carefully closed the door again so that Embry would think that I was still unconscious in there. Listening carefully, I strained my ears to hear Embry downstairs. He was in the kitchen making something. That dumb werewolf can't go thirty minutes without chomping down on something.

The first step of the stairs didn't squeak. I remembered that when I first tried to escape. The third one did, so I stretched out my leg far enough to skip it on my way down. I usually tried to plan my way down when Embry would make some sort of noise. For example, when he turned on the water, I managed to take three steps. When he opened the dishwasher, that earned me another step. Thankfully, Embry began to put dirt dishes into the washer, making a lot of clanging noises. Eventually, I reached the bottom of the stairs and decided to take the back way out. The front door squeaked loudly and would be a dead give away. And since my arms are tied behind me, that would totally interfere with my running. I still remember the layout of Embry's house. The stairs were in the center along with a closet. Then a walkway looped around them, creating little rooms along the way: living, kitchen, dining, and a laundry room which had its own door. Worse case scenario, if I can't make it to the sliding glass door that leads outside from the living room, I hide in the dryer in the laundry room. Thanks to all the walking in Berkeley, I'm way skinnier than ever. Apparently there is an upside to being lower middle class.

I inched my way to the living room. Embry closed the dishwasher and began to walk towards the stairs. I held my breath and almost broke down in relief as he took the other way to the stairs that went by the laundry room and dining room. He opened the bathroom door and I heard the shower start.

I sighed and walked over to the sliding glass door. It wasn't raining outside, which was kind of bad. The rain would be able to wash away my scent and make it easier for me to get away. I passed by the couch and saw a sketchbook on it. Curiosity got the best of me. I bent down and slid my hands over my butt and down to my lower knees. I then picked up one leg and then slid it through the opening and then repeated with the other. With my hands in front of me, it will be way easier to look at Embry's drawings.

I flipped the cover and saw that he drew his house first. I have to admit that it looked pretty good. He knew how to shade and show texture pretty well. I may as well have been looking at a black and white photograph. The next picture was one of Embry in wolf form. The next one was of me. It was back when my hair was short and I had a baby bump. He made me look…beautiful. My skin was flawless and my eyes were shiny and nothing looked dull. The next eleven were of me as well. I was in my prom dress, sleeping I his bed, in a bikini, eating his pancakes, me with a baby, watching TV, doing yoga, sunbathing, talking on the phone, blowing a kiss, and playing on the swings at a park. In all the drawings, I looked absolutely beautiful. It was as if there was a beauty inside me that only Embry could see.

I turned the page and there was a drawing of me and Embry at the prom he made for me. It was of when I stood on his feet and we "danced" around. I giggled at the memory. The next drawing was of Hunter's imprint. It was kind of weird how Embry made him look a little like me. He gave him my short hair and my nose. They were small things, but definitely noticeable. The next drawing was the ultrasound picture of Lola. Then there was a drawing of Embry holding a baby. I noticed that in this picture, Embry gave himself that scar that Sam had given him. I don't want to admit it, but it makes Embry looks so much more manly and sexy. Like a total badass.

The next drawing was of me and Embry. We both looked so happy and in love with each other. Embry was in a tuxedo and I was in a wedding dress. We were holding hands and looking into one another's eyes. He wanted to marry me? No one has ever wanted my hand in marriage before. It gave me a great feeling of being wanted and loved.

The last drawing scared me. When I turned the page I dropped the book and looked in horror as Embry drew himself holding a heart in his hand. It was all bloody and some blood ran down his arm. On the ground at his feet was my lifeless body and a caption that read _I own Margo's heart. _If I hadn't seen that last drawing, I would have seriously considered going out with Embry, but now I just want to get the fuck out of this crazy house.

I got off the couch and walked over to the sliding glass door. I tried to open it, but it was locked. I looked for the locked and found that Embry had one of those locks that you needed a key for the inside to undo. I ran to the front door and saw that it had one as well. I juggled the doorknob and groaned in despair. I'm stuck in this crazy man's house.

I decided to go with my backup plan and ran into the laundry room. The light was already on in there and the washing machine was on its spin cycle. I opened up the drier and saw that it was empty. I crawled inside and shut the door.

It was cramped and really uncomfortable in there. My head was between my knees, killing my neck and it was really stuffy, making it difficult to breathe. I listened carefully and heard the door upstairs open. The bedroom door opened and I heard Embry run downstairs.

"Margo!' he shouted. "Why do you always run from me!"

I wanted to shout that it was because he was one crazy motherfucker, but I kept my mouth shut.

Embry ran into the living room and then I heard him stop.

"Oh no," he moaned. "No, no ,no! This isn't really what I want to do!" He was talking about the drawing of me with my heart yanked out. "I was really mad and this just made me feel better! Please understand! I would never kill you, even hurt you!"

I scoffed. Didn't he just punch me out a while ago?

Embry ran around the house and after he completed two laps stopped. "Where are you?" he yelled. "I know you're inside somewhere!" The door to the laundry room opened.

I held my breath.

"Margo? Are you in here baby?"

I shook my head. Whatever, it made me feel a little better doing it.

Embry walked inside and closed the door. He walked around and opened the washer. He then closed it and turned it off. He started sorting through what I think is the big pile of clothes he had in the corner of the room.

"Are you in the drier?" Embry asked, sounding like it was Satan himself asking me. His voice reeked of pure evil and something inside me told me that I was going to die tonight.

I heard the dials being turned on the drier and then a button. Slowly, the inside began to spin. My head hit the top/bottom and I let out a yelp.

"Gotcha," Embry smirked. He turned off the drier and I was left laying on my back now.

The door opened and was ripped off the drier. Embry threw the door in the corner of the room and looked at me with the craziest look in his eyes. They looked red and he had a wicked grin on his face.

"Let me go Embry," I demanded, hoping he would think my fake confidence wasn't just my fear. I was about to shit myself I was so scared.

"Let me help you out," Embry said as he grabbed my arm. He then yanked me out of the drier and into his embrace. He was till wet from his shower and only had a towel wrapped around his waist. His strong arms kept me pinned to his chest. "I love you so much."

I struggled to get out of his grasp, but that only earned me a growl.

"Stop!" Embry hissed through his teeth. "You belong to me, okay? You will live with me and love me and be happy only with me!"

I shook my head. "No."

"Don't say that!" Embry screamed. He shook me and lowered his face to mine so our noses touched. "Say you love me."

"No," I repeated.

"Do it."

"I want you to let me go Embry."

Embry growled. "I'm going to make you love me." He then threw me over his shoulder and walked upstairs into his bedroom. He roughly threw me on the bed and then turned to the dresser. He opened the top drawer and took out another zip tie. He put that one through the loop on mine and then attached it to one of the feet of the bed. It was the one closest to the wall. I now laid on my back with my hands on the floor. To make myself more comfortable, I flopped my body to the floor and sat there. "What the fuck?" I yelled.

"You're never leaving me again," Embry growled. "You're staying here with me forever."

"What if I need to go to the bathroom?"

"Then I'll get a bowl for you. When you need to take a shower, I wash you off with a washcloth. I'll bring you food and take care of you. I'll bring Lola in here so that she can see you and learn what happens if she tries to leave me."

"Sam won't let you do this!" I yelled, getting pissed that he was bringing Lola into this.

Embry scoffed. "If Sam was truly bothered by this, he'd be here by now. I read his thoughts and he really doesn't disagree with me. I asked him to buy you a plane ticket when you'd call him. I knew you would. I then asked him to leave all the other wolves out of it and act like he was mad at me so that they wouldn't let their morals corrupt them."

I shook my head. "You're lying."

Embry chuckled. "No I'm not. Sam completely understands the predicament you put me in. He had the same issue with Emily. She didn't want his love and tried to leave him. He wouldn't let her, so he sliced her face, making it so that no other man would find her attractive. She had to settle for him."

My breathing got heavy and I looked at Embry with fear. I never thought I'd be this scared of him. He always seemed like a puppy, never a monster.

"Don't worry," he cooed. He then got on his knees and crawled to me. He pet my face. "I'll never scar up this beautiful face. I love you too much. I'm only going to keep you here until you get Stockholm Syndrome and love me back."

"You're crazy," I muttered.

Embry growled. "No I'm not!" He then got up and grabbed the blankets and pillows off the floor. He situated them so that there was a sort of makeshift bed in the tiny walkway between the bed and the wall to my left. He put a pillow by the wall my back was to. "There you go."

He then got up and turned off the light.

"What about Lola?" I asked.

"She's with Seth," Embry answered in the dark. It scared the crap out of me that I couldn't see him. "He'll keep her safe, don't worry."

I then heard Embry crawl over to me and put his head in the hole my arms created. He then wrapped his arms around my waist and pushed my head onto his chest. I felt really uncomfortable. One arm was forced on top of Embry while the under one was being crushed underneath his heavy head. Then my body was being pulled on, stretching my arms even more.

Embry kissed my forehead. "Goodnight Margo. I'll see you in the morning," he whispered.


	26. Concussion

I didn't sleep at all last night. I just laid next to Embry, listening to him snore all throughout the night. Just like a dog, he would make little noises and fidget or kick his legs a little bit. He, however, never loosened his grip on me.

The sun poured in the room and I laid looking at Embry's chin. It had some stubble and looked like it would give me razor burn next time he kissed me. The arm he was laying on felt dead and throbbed until I couldn't take the pain anymore.

"Embry," I said.

"Hm?" he asked, barely awake.

"You're hurting my arm," I whispered.

Embry sighed and slowly pulled his head out of the hole created by my hands being tied together. Sure enough, my arm had a giant bruise on it where Embry had used it as a pillow.

"Aw, I'm sorry Baby," Embry said as he saw the bruise. He knelt down and kissed it. "I'll make you some breakfast to make up for it." He was then out of the room.

I wanted to cry, but I didn't let myself just in case Embry heard and came back in here hoping to comfort me. I did notice that in his haste to tie me down, Embry forgot that the bed wasn't nailed to the floor.

I lifted up the bed and then slipped the tie off the leg, freeing myself.

I then got up and locked the bedroom door. I wobbled over to the window and opened it. It was really cold outside and was foggy. I had trouble seeing down the road. Maybe if I could make it outside, I could find Seth and Lola, and then escape somewhere. Maybe Nova Scotia?

"Margo?" Embry asked from right outside the bedroom. "Why did you lock the door?" He asked me this as if he already knew the answer, but just wanted me to tell him.

I ignored him and put one leg out of the window. It was a straight drop down and I'd definitely get hurt. At least I wouldn't be in here though. Maybe I could dangle by my hands and then let go and bend my knees as I land. My legs would absorb the shock and I wouldn't get as hurt, right?

Embry didn't make any more noise. Perhaps he was just trying to listen to what I was doing. Then the door burst open and wolf-Embry lunged in, baring his teeth at me. He barked, most likely telling me not to jump.

"I hate you," I spat. I then let myself fall out of the window and to the ground. I blacked out when my head bounced off the ground.

**EPOV**

No! I howled, hoping to get Sam's attention. Margo just tried to leave out the window and is just laying on the ground, not moving. I ran outside, still in my wolf form, and to my Margo.

"_What is it?_" Sam asked.

"_Margo jumped out of the window and hit her head on the ground! She's not moving!_" I whimpered. I nudged at her with my muzzle, but her whole body was limp. She had a gash above her ear that was spouting blood. I tensed up and smelt around for a bloodsucker. Luckily, I couldn't detect any.

Please wake up Margo! I promise I'll never scare you again!

Sam appeared and ran up to Margo. "_There's no way to sugar coat this Embry_," he said. "_She has a very good chance of dying if you don't get her to the hospital as soon as possible."_

I nodded my massive wolf head and ran inside my house. I phased back into a human and quickly threw on a tank top and some shorts. I then ran back outside and picked up my Margo. I then ran to my truck and threw her in the back seat. I jumped in the driver's seat and sped off to the hospital. The one in La Push wasn't as advanced as the one in Forks, so I took a left and went to Forks. After five minutes, I reached the hospital, mainly because I broke 100 most of the way, and ran into the emergency room, holding Margo bridal style.

A nurse saw me and ran up to me, shouting for a doctor. One of those wheeling beds came out, pushed by none other than fucking Dr. Cullen. Oh well, he's a good doctor and Margo likes him, so I'll let it slide. I laid Margo onto the cart and Dr. Cullen looked at me.

"What happened?" he asked as we began rushing to a room.

"She fell out of a two-story window and hit her head on the ground," I answered.

One of the nurses gave me a funny look and just shrugged. Whatever.

Dr. Cullen pushed Margo into a room and the nurse turned to me. "You can't go back there, but I'll keep you posted. Go to the waiting room."

I unwillingly nodded and stalked off to the waiting room. I sat by myself for about half an hour when Leah, Sam, Emily, Kim, and Jared rushed in. They spotted me and ran over.

"How is she?" Emily immediately asked, pulling me into a hug.

"I don't know," I mumbled and then broke down, sobbing onto Emily's shoulder.

She held me for a while until Sam cleared his throat. I let go and sat down next to Leah, who patted my shoulder.

"She's been in there for thirty minutes," I muttered, mainly to myself. "Where's Lola?"

"Seth," Leah simply said.

I nodded. I hope he treats her better than I treated Margo. Maybe I'm too unstable to have an imprint. Should I let her go, even if it destroys me?

The nurse walked in and up to us.

"Hello, I'm Nurse Dietz," she said. "Your girlfriend experienced head trauma, or what we call a concussion."

I almost smiled at the nurse calling Margo my girlfriend, but stopped myself at the risk of being thought of as a sadist or whatever.

Nurse Dietz went on. "She had a slight hemorrhage, but Dr. Cullen has managed to fix that, but if she ever experiences head aches or migraines, bring her back for a CT scan, because there's a good chance bleeding can continue-"

"Wait," I interrupted. "She's alive?"

The nurse nodded.

Everyone that was here all breathed a sigh of relief. I pulled Leah into a hug. She was shocked at first, but hugged me back after a little bit. Emily kissed Sam and Jared held Kim.

The nurse went on. "She's waking up and can only have one visitor at a time. I must warn you though, with concussions comes a high risk of memory loss, so be patient if she seems a little slow."

I nodded. "I'll go first," I said, standing up.

"Follow me," Nurse Dietz said.

I followed her out of the waiting room and down the hall. She then led me to Margo's room.

"If you need me, press the call button," she said and then walked off.

I took a deep breath and entered the room. Margo was on the bed, a big bandage taped on the right side of her head. I walked over to her and grabbed her fragile hand. She felt so cold and looked so pale. I bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'm so sorry," I sobbed.

Margo moaned and fluttered her eyes open. She stared at me and mashed her eyebrows together.

"Margo!" I breathed. "You're awake!"

Margo just cocked her eyebrow and rubbed her head. "Is that my name?" she asked.

My jaw dropped. I knew that the nurse said there would be some memory loss, but I didn't expect it to be like this. I nodded.

"What do you remember?" I asked, hoping to God that she forgot about me attacking her.

Margo strained. "Lola," she finally said. "All I remember is my daughter's name is Lola."

"Do you remember me?" I asked, holding my breath.

Margo thought for a while and looked down at her hands. The zip ties left cuts in her wrists. "I'm sorry," she said. "I have no idea who you are."

My heart soared. I get a second chance! Now I can do this either way: tell her I'm just a friend who imprinted on her, or tell her we're going out. "I'm your husband," I blurted out. I guess that works too.

"We're married?" Margo asked, looking at her left hand. "Where's my ring?"

"You must've lost it," I said, trying to keep myself from doing flips. She believed she was my wife!

"What's your name?" Margo asked.

"Embry Call. And your name is Margo Jane Call," I answered. "We have a daughter. Her name is Lola Kay Call and we live together in La Push. You're a stay-at-home mom and I'm in the police academy, working to become a cop. I'm a wolf and I imprinted on you. You totally accept me though. We're madly in love with one another and are ready to spend the rest of our lives together."

Margo nodded. "Alright. Can we go home then?"

She wants to go home with me! I pinched myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I passed the test!

"Sorry, but you have to spend the rest of the night here so that we can monitor you," Dr. Cullen said as he walked into the room. He gave me a look of disgust. "May I have a word with you?"

"Fine," I spat. I then turned to Margo, who was officially mine. "I'll be back soon okay?"

Margo nodded.

I followed the leech out of the room, down the hall, and into the waiting room. Everyone else was still there, with the addition of Seth and Lola. I sat down next to Leah again and took Lola into my arms. Seth growled but I ignored him.

Dr. Cullen cleared his throat. "Margo's suffering from amnesia," he said coldly.

Emily gasped and Kim patted her on the shoulder.

Dr. Cullen glared at me. "And Embry convinced her that they're happily married and in love with one another."

Emily looked at me in shock. "How could you?" she demanded.

I shrugged. "It was easy."

"You know that she can regain her memory right?"

"We'll fix that problem when it comes."

Sam spoke up then. "Fine. Can we just check her out so that she can go home with Embry?"

Dr. Cullen looked shocked. "But he-?"

"I don't care!" Sam roared. "Margo needs to learn who she belongs to."

Dr. Cullen rolled his eyes. "Fine, take her and go, but don't expect my medical help anymore." He then stormed off.

I ran into Margo's room and tore the wires off her. She looked confused for a little bit. "We're going home Baby," I explained. She calmed down and even let me hold her bridal style. We exited the hospital and I put her in the truck and had Seth and Leah ride with us. Seth had Lola in his arms and was making little noises, making her laugh.

Margo looked back at her. "That's our baby?" she whispered to me.

I smiled. "She sure is. We're one happy family."

When we arrived at OUR house, I took Margo back into my arms. I carried her inside and put her on OUR bed in OUR bedroom. I then, with the help of Leah, pried Lola away from Seth and set her in her own room that was upstairs next to mine and Margo's. I kissed her forehead and put her in her crib. It was noon and about time for her naptime.

I then walked back into the room with my Margo sitting on the bed. I laid down on the bed and motioned for her to lay with me. She obeyed and rested her head on my chest.

"I'm sorry I don't remember," she whispered.

"It's alright," I cooed as I stroked her hair, avoiding the bandage. "I'll help you."

"Can you tell me how we met?" Margo asked.

I gulped. I didn't expect her to ask that. I guess it's only natural though. If I had amnesia, I'd want someone to remind me of things as well.

"Uh, okay," I stuttered. "W-we were at, uh, school. The eleventh grade. We both went to the high school here on the reservation. We had, umm, let me think, we had, uh, math! Yes we had math together. Geometry! It was the day after I first phased and I looked into your eyes and knew that you were my soul mate.

"That day after school, uh, I asked you out on a date and you accepted. We, uh, went to the…movies! We saw a scary movie and you leaned on me the entire time and let me put my arm around you. When the movie was over, we, uh, went here to my house and I phased to show you my wolf form.

"You weren't scared and even said that wolves were your favorite animal. After that, we went out on more dates, became boyfriend and girlfriend."

Margo nodded. "When did we get married?"

I thought for a while. "Two weeks after you found out you were pregnant. We had a shotgun wedding."

"How old is Lola?"

"Four months."

"Do you still love me even though I don't remember you?"

My breathing stopped. "Of course. How could you even ask that?" I sat up and grabbed Margo's shoulders. "I will always love you no matter what. We belong together. Forever."

Margo smiled. "I love you," she said. She then reached up and kissed me.

* * *

Okay, so maybe memory loss is kinda lame, but I totally ran out of ideas, so if you don't like it, I'm sorry :)


	27. My Choice

Here's the final chapter. i really hope you all have enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed created it. And thank you so much to those who have reviewed, you guys are awesome!

* * *

I love Embry. He's so great to me. He helped me get back to my regular routine of being a housewife. I wake up with him and we eat breakfast together, which he makes. He then goes on patrol with Sam and the other wolves. I then take Lola to Seth's house for an hour. I usually just hang with Leah and she tells me about how happy me and Embry are together. I then take Lola back home and clean the house for a little bit. I make her lunch and Embry comes back home. We eat what I make, which is usually something small since I forgot how to cook a lot of things. I put Lola down for a nap and then go ask Embry about his day. He tells me about how he kept the reservation safe, mainly for me and Lola, since we're the most important things in his life. I always smile when he tells me that. We then watch TV or just talk. I get Lola and then we go out to do something. Sometimes we'll go to the beach or to the park. Then when it starts to get dark, we go to Sam and Emily's house for dinner. I always notice that a wolf there named Hunter looks at me with pity and at Lola with pain. Seth usually always holds Lola when we're there. He's totally in love with her, which Sam told me was okay, so I just repress my hesitation. When dinner's done, me, Embry, and Lola go home. I put Lola in her crib and then go to bed with Embry. We don't have sex though. I told him that I just wasn't ready. He was hurt, but understood, saying he didn't want to force me to do anything I didn't want to. So I just laid in his arms and had nice dreams of our happy family. Then I wake up to his smiling face and do it all over again.

I've been doing that for two weeks now and I've never been happier, I think. It saddens me that I forgot this happy life. Right now I'm at the Clearwater house, talking to Leah. I wanted to ask her something.

"So," I began.

"So?" Leah mimicked.

Seth was in the background playing peek-a-boo with Lola.

"I was wondering," I said, "if you guys could watch Lola tonight? I wanted to do something for Embry since he's been so patient with me."

"Yes!" Seth yelled. "I'll watch her!"

Leah rolled her eyes. "We'll watch her Margo. And don't worry, she'll sleep in my room."

Seth growled but didn't say anything.

"So, what were you going to do for him?" Leah asked, ready to gossip, or just bored enough to be interested.

"I bought some lingerie that I want to model for him, and then if it leads to sex, so be it."

Leah smirked. "You spoil him, you know."

I laughed. "Yeah. He's just been so supportive and helpful. You know I cut myself while cutting the crusts off his sandwich and he wouldn't let me out of his sight. He was so scared for my health. It's so adorable."

Leah chuckled. "You cut the crusts off his sandwich?"

I nodded. "He hates crusts."

"What a baby," Seth laughed.

"Says the guy who's hungover a five month old?" Leah countered.

Seth stuck his tongue out at her, making Lola laugh.

I stood up. "I gotta get going," I said. "Seth, can you put Lola down for a nap in ten? Then give her a bottle when she wakes up."

Seth nodded, not really paying attention to me. Oh well, I know Leah heard.

I walked home and went to the kitchen to make Embry some lunch. I decided on PB&J today. I took out the bread, two slices for me, eight for Embry. Once they were all made and the crust was cut off of Embry's, I heard the front door open.

"How are my girls?" Embry asked as he walked into the kitchen. He was only wearing shorts, showing off his chiseled chest. Yeah, tonight I'll totally sex him up. Embry pulled me into him and gave me a big kiss. He even kissed my wound on my head. I didn't need the bandage anymore, but there was still a big scab there. That was going to be one nasty scar. "Where's Lola?" he asked when he didn't see her in her high chair.

"I asked Seth and Leah to watch her tonight," I answered.

Embry cocked his eyebrow. "Why?"

I smiled and leaned in closer to Embry. "I don't want her to hear all the naughty things I'm going to do to you tonight," I whispered.

Embry shuddered with pleasure. "Okay," he breathed.

I gave him his sandwiches, which he finished by the same time I finished my one. He then stood up.

"I'm gonna take a shower, I really reek," he said.

I laughed. "Okay stinky."

Embry walked upstairs and I went into the living room. I sat on the couch and listened as Embry turned the water own. I was about to turn the TV on when I saw something under the stand that it was on. I got off the couch and walked over it. I reached under the stand and pulled out a sketchbook.

Why would this be hidden?

I flipped through the drawings. Then I came to the last one and then something happened.

I was slapped with the memories of my past. My name's Margo Jane Estrada, I was born in El Paso, Texas to Juana and Esteban Estrada. They died last year in a car crash. I used to date Hunter. He beat me and got me pregnant with Lola. Embry imprinted on me…and was crazy.

I dropped the sketchbook. It made a loud thud and the shower turned off upstairs.

I looked around me for an escape, then paused.

I liked-no, loved living here with Embry. I loved waking up in his arms. I loved eating with him. I loved making him lunch. I loved going to his friends' house. I loved the thought of him being a father to Lola. I love…him.

I love Embry Call.

I felt disgusted with myself. I should hate that man. He took advantage of me and lied to me, making me think I was his wife. That sick fuck! He took care of me in my time of need though. He was the only one who did that and told me that they loved me.

I grabbed the sketchbook and walked upstairs.

Embry was getting dressed in our bedroom. I walked in. He only had his boxers on. He turned and smiled at me, but his face fell when he saw me holding the sketchbook.

His mouth dropped and he sat on the bed, looking down at his hands. His eyes glistened and tears began to escape. He then looked up at me with his red puffy eyes. "I'm so sorry," he whimpered.

"How was your day?" I asked him.

Embry looked a little scared and confused now. "Fine."

"What did you do?"

"We killed a bloodsucker and his mate."

I nodded. "I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

Embry sniffed. "Do you love me?" he asked in a shaky voice.

I put the sketchbook on the bed and flipped to the drawing of us getting married. "That's my favorite," I said. "You did a good job on it."

Embry just kept staring at me. "Margo."

I sighed. "I expect you marry me for real one day, you know."

Embry smiled and eagerly nodded. "I will, don't worry. I promise I'll marry you for real."

I smiled back. "Good. Now I have to go pee." I walked out of the bedroom and into the bathroom.

"Embry?" I called out.

"Yeah?" he answered, standing just outside the door.

"I love you. Mean it."

"I love you too."

* * *

So that's the end, hope you liked it. If you did, then I'm creating a sequal about Lola and Seth's relationship, and yes, there will be crazy obsessive werewolves in it, as well as more adult themes, so check it out please!


End file.
